


The Clock is Ticking

by Icecat62



Series: Francesca & Benton Series [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Humor, Major Character Injury, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton and Francesca's relationship continues on its path much to a Ray's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock is Ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Zzanny's fan fiction Our Mountain.  
> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@onelist.com - 08/01/1999.  
> This is the continuation of "A Night at the Opera" & Caught in the Act. There is a small challenge tie-in story called "You've Been Creamed." Hope whoever reads them enjoys them.

"You're sure?"

"Yes Im sure. I measured the room twice. There's no way we can fit a king sized bed in there and still have room for anything else. A double would be better."

"But that's so small."

"Francesca, a king will not fit. If it could I would purchase one. Besides, it's just wasted space."

"It all depends on how you use it."

She smiled at him wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Fraser shook his head at her. They were in a crowded mall shopping for things for the house. According to Francesca the number one priority was getting the bed. He had argued with her over this, but he finally gave in. When Francesca Vecchio wanted something, she got it. He had learned that the hard way.

He felt very selfconscious standing in the middle of a store with nothing but beds in it. It was as if everyone were looking at them, knowing the only reason they were buying one was to have sex on it. He would have been perfectly happy sleeping on his bedroll.

"If you insist on getting a double then let's go check them out."

She pulled him over to the other section, flopping down on one, she patted the space next to her.

"Come on Benton. Lay down."

"What?"

"I said lay down. We have to try it out."

He stood looking down at her, nervously fingering the brim of his stetson.

"Francesca are you sure we're allowed to do this here?"

"It's not like I'm askin' you to do me right here, I just want you to lay down. See what the bed feels like."

"Oh. All right."

Looking around he cautiously sat on the edge of the mattress. Francesca grabbed him by the collar of his flannel jacket and yanked him down.

"Just lay down and relax."

"I can't."

Francesca sighed.

"Benton. Just relax. We're lookin' to buy a bed, we're not breakin' any laws. We're not doing anything."

*How can I get him to relax? Ah.*

"Close your eyes."

He looked up at her nervously.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"Nothin'. I promise."

"The last time you made a promise to me you didn't keep it."

"When was that?"

She was getting exasperated.

"When I went into your bedroom to wake you up."

*Damn he has a good memory!*

"You knew I wasn't serious."

"I did 'not' know. And you broke your promise."

*Great. Hey, wait a minute!*

She started laughing.

Fraser looked up at her again. What was she up to?

"What?"

"You lied to Maria's son."

"How did you..."

"Ha! I got you! You should see how red you are."

She leaned down toward him.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look when you blush?"

He only turned more red and started to sit up. She quickly pinned him back down.

"Francesca, please don't do anything. We are in a public place."

He was pleading with her.

"Okay I promise.

She laughed as she said it.

He looked up at her again.

"How did you know?"

She grinned down at him. She wanted to hear him admit to it.

"Know what?"

"How did you know that I...lied to Maria's son." 

Smiling at him she spoke.

"Because he came over to Maria and I the other day and asked if he had a bruise on his neck. Diefenbaker had stepped on him. We just about died laughin' when he told us why he thought he would have a bruise."

"It's really not very funny Francesca, I did lie to him."

"Oh come on Benton, you said a little white lie to him. How would you have explained a hickey to a kid? That's Maria and Tony's job."

"But I lied to a child."

"Okay, whatever! You're totally corrupt and evil, but even the damned need to sleep. We're tryin' out beds. Now relax."

*Now what would make him feel comfortable?*

She smiled. Yes. It was perfect.

"Now close your eyes and pretend that it's snowing. And you're all alone." 

**********

Margaret Thatcher strode through the mall. She hated shopping during the Christmas season, but the sale of the Chanel pumps was a deal that she couldn't resist. She had also managed to find a new jacket as well. She was very pleased with how her excursion was going.

She walked quickly by a store and stopped. Taking three steps back, she looked in the window. Was that Constable Fraser? Then she noticed a very small, petite woman talking to him. She watched as the woman grabbed him by the hand and pulled him across the isle, then she yanked him down on a bed, laughing and talking to him.

She watched as Fraser tried to get up only to have the woman pin him back down. Squinting she looked twice.

*Damn it! Turn around so that I can see your face better. Oh my God!*

"Francesca Vecchio? He's involved with her?"

She stopped herself. She had spoken that out loud. Fraser had told her that he was involved with someone, but Francesca Vecchio? She was so...so...loud. So unlike Fraser. Then it sank in. He had put in a change of address. It had been nagging at her. Why did the location seem so familiar? His new place of residence wasn't very far from the Vecchio home. He now lived on the same street as they did and Francesca had to be the reason why.

He was involved with 'her'.

*But why her? Why would he even want her...stop it.*

She mentally chided herself. She had almost thought why not me. Why would he want Francesca when he could have her. But he couldn't. Because of their working relationship, she would have never allowed it.

She watched as Francesca slowly leaned down and began kissing Fraser. Her mouth dropped open. They were in a public place for God's sake! And to make matters worse he was returning her kiss. Wrapping his arms around her. As they pulled apart she saw Fraser reach up to touch Francesca's face.

Thatcher quickly turned away from the window and walked away. Blinking back tears.

*I am not crying! There's something in my eye. There's no reason to be upset. He's your junior officer and that's all he ever was.*

As she walked out of the mall she decided that she hated shopping at Christmas even more than before. 

**********

Francesca whispered.

"Are you relaxed now?

"Umhmm."

Looking down at Fraser she could never get over how he looked. How could a man his age look so completely innocent? She had heard one of the nuns talking about him last year. After he had sung in the choir at the Christmas services. What were her exact words? 'He has the face and the voice of an angel.'

She ran her fingers lightly through his hair watching him smile as she did it.

"Have I told you today that I love you Benton?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No, but you can tell me as often as you would like."

She bit her lip.

*Oh who cares if we're in a public place!*

She leaned down and kissed him, expecting him to pull away from her in embarrassment, but to her surprise he reached up to hold her, kissing her back. She didn't want to stop, but for once she did. It's wouldn't look right. She did have some tact.

He was staring at her. When he looked so serious it would scare her. He reached up and gently touched the side of her face.

"I love you Francesca."

She was beginning to get nervous. Why she didn't know, but she had to do something to change it.

"Benton."

"Yes?"

"We should try a few more beds."

"Oh. Yes. Sorry."

He sat up looking back at her. He still wore a seriousexpression.

"Is there anything the matter?"

He didn't answer her.

"Benton?"

"Uh no. I'm sorry. I was just thinking. It's nothing."

He stood up offering his hand to her. They continued testing out the mattresses. 

**********

She was beginning to get irritated with him. He wouldn't pick one. He wanted her to choose what she liked the most.

"Why do you want me to pick out the bed?"

He tugged at his ear.

"Because I really do not have a preference. A bed is a bed."

"But you have to like one more than the other."

He sighed. How could he make her understand?

He had slept on the floor most of the time. Occasionally he would sleep in the small bed at his apartment, but he was use to his bedroll. He had slept on the ground most of his adult life. A bed was so...soft. The most he had ever slept in a bed was when he had been shot in the back. The prospect of sleeping in one all of the time was strange. If he were to have a bed then Francesca should pick it. She would be the one who would need to be comfortable.

He repeated his statement.

"Francesca, I have no preference. A bed is a bed. I would prefer if you choose one that you would like."

"But I'm not going to be sleeping in it all the time."

He stared back at her. That was the problem. The fact was he wanted her to stay with him all the time. Each time that he had to say goodbye and return to the house alone he felt empty. He wanted to feel her by his side when he fell asleep and he wanted to see her face when he woke up. Except for their first time together he hadn't had that with her. He wanted her. He needed her, but he still felt that she hadn't completely given herself to him. She was still holding back and it hurt.

Francesca could tell that she would never get him to choose. She had wasted enough time arguing with him. A sales person walked over looking at Fraser.

"Have you decided sir?"

Fraser looked over at her, waiting for an answer. Rolling her eyes she pointed at a bed to the right of where she was standing.

"He'll take this one."

It was the most expensive one that they had looked at. Yes it felt nice. She did like it. A lot. But she could have made do with a cheaper one.

Since he wouldn't make up his mind, she'd force him to by picking one that he couldn't really afford.

"Is that the one sir?"

The sales person looked back at Fraser. He didn't pause, blink or hesitate.

"Yes. That will be the one."

He looked at Francesca with a blank expression. No emotion at all this time.

"Would you excuse us please."

Fraser and the salesperson walked away from her. She sat on the bed that she had picked feeling guilty as hell. He couldn't get this one. She knew from Ray what he made. She had seen how he had lived before. What was she thinking? But because she had picked it, he was getting it.

She watched him across the store, signing papers and talking with the salesperson. Then she followed him with her eyes as he came back to her. Holding his hand out to her.

"Would you care to go to lunch now or would you prefer to continue to shop?"

Taking his hand she stood.

"Lunch. I guess."

As they walked out of the store she looked up at him. He had that look of complete concentration of his when he was mentally calculating something. She could almost hear him thinking. He's probably trying to figure out how he is going to pay for everything that she was telling him he needed.

Her chest began to tighten. He didn't need anything! He never did. When they had moved his belongings over to the house he had almost nothing. The things that he placed the most value on were in that one trunk and they were mostly things that had belonged to his parents. His father's journals, his mother's few pieces of jewelry, some old pictures and his gun that he could never use while he was living in the United States. He didn't have a permit to carry a weapon.

Fraser didn't need anything. He was making the small house into a place for her. Letting her pick the colors, the patterns, the plates and the linens. The bed. He was making it her home, not his. The only thing he seemed to want was...her. He wanted her!

She couldn't breathe. She had to sit down.

"Francesca?"

She jerked her head in his direction, but she couldn't speak.

"I...I..."

*I can't breathe! I'm gonna' pass out!*

The last thing she saw was the frightened look on Fraser's face as she collapsed. 

**********

"Francesca!"

Fraser caught her as she fell. He held her not knowing what to do.

*Dear lord, get a hold of yourself. You're a mountie for God's sake.*

Picking her up he looked around. Mall security. He calmly walked over to the guard, carrying her.

"Pardon me. Could you direct me to the nearest heath care facility?"

The guard stared at him and Francesca.

"Uh sure. What happened to her?"

"She fainted."

"That's not good buddy. Follow me. She didn't fall or anything did she? If she did ya' have to fill out some forms."

"No she didn't."

"Good, we don't want a lawsuit on our hands."

Fraser followed the guard down a side hallway where he was directed to a room. A nurse greeted him at the door.

"Hi, my name is Laurie Chaser, I'm the nurse on duty here. Could you please place her on the exam table?"

After Fraser set Francesca down he backed away so that the nurse could look at her.

"Her pulse and blood pressure are fine. Pupils are normal. Did she say anything before she passed out? Like she was dizzy or didn't feel well?"

"No she did not."

The nurse turned directly to Fraser and looked him in the eyes.

"Is she pregnant?"

Fraser just stood and stared at Francesca laying on the table.

"Excuse me? Sir? Do you know if she may be pregnant?"

He kept looking at Francesca.

"Uh. No. Not that I am aware of."

He backed slowly away from the table and bumped into a chair. He sat down, still staring at Francesca. She couldn't be! They hadn't been together that many times and each time they had been careful. Neither of them wanted to take any chances. It had to be something else. Maybe she was coming down with the flu.

Francesca started moving and Fraser jumped up and stood next to her.

"Francesca."

He was almost afraid to touch her.

"Francesca look at me please."

She finally opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Fraser.

"What happened? I thought we were goin' to lunch?"

Then she remembered.

"Can we go home Benton?"

He looked over at the nurse waiting for her approval.

"Yes, I'd say that it's safe to take her home, but you (she pointed at Francesca) should see a doctor."

The nurse pulled Fraser aside.

"I'd recommend that your wife take a pregnancy test just to be certain."

"But she not...Yes. I'll make sure that I tell her."

That was the second person who assumed that they were married. He walked back over and helped Francesca up.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

She snapped at Fraser.

"Carry me? I can walk thank you!"

"Sorry."

He backed away from her, holding his hands up in front of him. She looked so angry. What had brought this on?

Francesca immediately felt guilty for yelling at him like that, but she had passed out, she wasn't dying. And she wasn't about to tell him why. That would only hurt his feelings.

"Can you just take me home? I don't feel well."

He moved to take her arm and she pulled away from him.

"Please, I can walk by myself."

She folded her arms across her chest.

*At least this way he can't hold my hand. I just don't want him touching me right now.*

The ride home was quiet. Francesca closed her eyes and leaned against the window. She didn't want to talk to Fraser, all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Francesca?"

*Why can't he just leave me alone!*

"What!"

She didn't bother looking over at him. Maybe he would take the hint.

"Nothing."

The moment that he pulled the car into the driveway she opened the door and got out. She walked quickly up the steps of the porch, hearing him catching up to her, following her into the house. Feeling a touch on her arm she wheeled around. She could hear her voice getting louder, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Look Fraser, I just don't feel well! Can't I get sick and not have you panic over it?"

*Oh my God! I didn't mean to do that.*

She almost reached out to him, but she quickly stopped herself.

*No! I am not gonna' apologize to him. I did enough of that when I was with the Pig. If he wants me so badly, then he's gonna' havefta' accept this part of me as well.*

"I'm going to bed. I'll call you tomorrow."

Without waiting for an answer she turned to go up the stairs only to see Maria standing by the kitchen entrance.

*Shit! How much did she hear?*

Ignoring the look of shock on her sisters face, Francesca ran up the stairs leaving Fraser and Maria standing in the foyer. 

Maria watched as Francesca ran up the stairs, then she looked over at Fraser. The poor guy. He didn't look like he had a clue as to what was going on.

"Benton?"

He looked over at her.

"What's goin' on?"

Maria could tell that Fraser didn't know whether or not to talk about it.

"You can tell me. We're family remember?"

She watched as a sad smile appeared only to be replace by a look of confusion.

"I don't know. We were at the mall. Shopping. And then we were walking to get lunch, then she passed out."

Maria scrunched up her face.

"She passed out?"

"Yes. I observed her in the car. She didn't appear to be ill. The nurse at the mall said Francesca should make an appointment with a doctor. To make certain she is...well."

*He's not telling me somethin'.*

"I'm sure Frannie's okay. Don't worry, I'll make sure that she goes to the doctor."

"Thank you. I didn't want to say anything about it to her. She wasn't very receptive to any type of conversation."

"I could tell."

She smiled back at Fraser and he gave a weak nervous smile in return.

"Are you stayin' for dinner?"

He shook his head no.

"No, I donn't think it would be wise for me to do so. I'll wait until Francesca contacts me. Thank you kindly for asking."

"You're welcome Benton. Have a nice evening."

"Good night Maria."

She closed the door and watched Fraser as he walked away from the house. Turning to look up the stairs she decided she would get to the bottom of this mystery. 

**********

Francesca heard the door to her room opening.

"Look! I told you..."

She stopped in mid yell. It was Maria and she was giving her the eye.

*Oh God! I don't want to talk about this.*

"What?!"

"Spill it Frannie. What's goin' on? Benton said that you passed out. Why?"

"I don't know why, I just did. I think I may be gettin' the flu."

Maria looked closely at her sister.

*She lyin'. She knows why. Two can play at this game.*

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I'm not due to start my period for another two days."

"Did you use condoms every time Frannie? I know you. Sometimes you get a bit carried away. Maybe you forgot."

"Oh give me some credit Maria! I'm not stupid. Of course we did. That's not somethin' that you can easily forget."

"What else did you use?"

"What else do I need?"

"How about a spermacide or the pill. You know condoms aren't always enough."

"I said I'm not stupid!"

Francesca pulled the box of Lucky 13 condoms out of the drawer of the dresser next to her bed and threw them at Maria who caught the box before it hit her in the face.

Francesca spat the words at her.

"Read the label!"

"Okay, let's see. Best on the market. Prevents STD's. Ah. Size large. Good for you Frannie. Has a spermacide in them. Nice choice Frannie, but it might not be enough."

She threw the box back at Francesca.

"Excuse me Maria, but did you read anywhere on the box 'warning, does not work on Canadian sperm'? No! They work. I'm not pregnant!"

"I hate to break it to you Frannie, but do you know how many children there are in this world that are a product of condom users? From the look on your face I'll take that as a no."

Maria walked closer to Francesca's bed.

"How do you think Tony and I had child number two Frannie?"

She watched as Francesca's face paled, but she quickly recovered.

"It's not the reason. I know I'm not pregnant."

"If you are positive you aren't, then why did you pass out?"

"I had a panic attack okay! Are you satisfied now?!"

Maria stared in surprise at Francesca. She hadn't had one of those since she was married to Gino. Why would she be having a panic attack? She started laughing.

"A panic attack? Why? What's so bad about your life that you would have one of those now? You have almost everythin' that you want."

Francesca played nervously with a pillow, pulling at the material.

"He wants me Maria."

"What?"

She spoke it slowly.

"Benton wants me."

Looking at her sister, Maria didn't see happiness in Francesca's face, she saw fear.

*Why in God's name would she be afraid of Benton Fraser?*

She felt a chill come over her.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No! No Maria! He would never hurt me!"

"Then what is wrong? Of course he wants you. He loves you Frannie. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know what I want."

Maria stared at Francesca in shock. Then in anger.

"What do you mean you don't know what you want?! You've spent the past two years of your life chasin' after him, cry in' to me about him, throwin' yourself at him and now that you have him you don't know if you want him?!"

Maria's voice began to get louder as she was talking. Who cares she thought. No one was in the house except for us. I'll scream at her if I have to.

"What is this? Was it all a game to you? Let's see if I can catch the mountie, make him love me and then toss him aside after you've used him? Is this some sick game of yours to make up for all the shit you've gone through in the past? Because if it is then you're a fool Frannie!"

Francesca opened her mouth to speak, but Maria cut her off.

"Shut up! I'm not through talkin'. I've sat here in this same room for the past two years listenin' to you talk about him. Tellin' me how perfect he is. Maria isn't he nice. Maria isn't he beautiful. Do you know what I think? These past few months that you two have been together I've gotten to know somethin' about him. Yes he is everything you've always spoken about and more. I want to know what's wrong and why you're willin' to ruin the best thing you've ever had. He is the best that you're ever gonna' get Frannie. There isn't gonna' be anyone better. He's the prince in all those stupid fairy tales that Ma use to read to us growin' up. What is wrong Frannie?"

Francesca started crying.

"I don't know. I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Frannie?"

"I'm afraid he's gonna' take over my life. He'll have me. Then he'll control me. I don't want that happenin' again."

Maria looked at Francesca and sighed. It was all about Gino. Gino the pig. Gino the control freak. Gino the abuser. She hadn't realized just how badly Francesca's failed marriage had affected her. She was comparing a pig to a prince. She almost laughed again, but she stopped herself. Francesca had opened up to her and she wasn't about to ruin it by laughing at her.

Maria sat on the bed next to Francesca. Pulling her into a hug. Rocking her back and forth. Stroking her hair.

"Frannie, Benton is not Gino. The only thing they have in common is their hair color. You know how much he loves you. You know he would never hurt you. Look deep inside yourself. Can you honestly say he would ever do anything to you?"

Francesca hugged Maria tightly. No Benton would never do anything to hurt her, but she could hurt him . Easily. Just as she did today.

"Frannie, you should talk to him about this."

"I can't. Not now."

"Then you should do it tomorrow. The sooner the better. You really hurt his feelings. You didn't see his face when you ran off without at least givin' him a hug goodbye. He looked like a puppy that had just been kicked."

Francesca laughed between crying. Squirrel. Angel. Puppy. Always something small and fluffy or innocent. That was Fraser.

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. Thanks Maria."

"Hey, what're sisters for? Here's a tissue, you look a mess."

Francesca laughed as she wiped her face.

"When you've cleaned up, come down to the kitchen, I want to have dinner done before Ma gets home."

"Okay."

Francesca sat on her bed alone. Maria was right. Benton and the Pig weren't the same. She would talk to him and tell him everything. 

**********

Fraser sat at his desk at the consulate. A pile of papers in front of him untouched. He kept replaying yesterday over in his mind trying to see what had gone wrong.

He and Francesca were shopping. She finally picked out the bed. Then they were walking to get lunch. And she fainted. But the nurse asking him if she were pregnant. He didn't know. Francesca would have told him. She wouldn't hide something of that nature from him.

Then her anger. He hadn't expected that at all. Maria had said she would take care of Francesca, he wouldn't have to worry about her, but it was past lunch and Francesca hadn't called him. No call to say that I am okay. What was she hiding?

"Constable Fraser!"

He jerked up in surprise.

*Oh dear.*

It was Inspector Thatcher standing in front of his desk.

"I would like to see you in my office please."

She turned and walked away from him. He quickly stood up, cracking his knee on the desk. Rubbing it as he walked he entered her office.

Thatcher was already seated.

*Uh oh. What did I do now?*

He shut the door and stood directly in front of her desk, watching her face, trying to gauge what mood she was in.

"I have received transfer papers for you. Ottawa. A nice posting I might add."

She held the papers out to him.

"Constable."

She shook them slightly. Taking them from her he looked at them. Ottawa. Canada. Not exactly home, but the closest he had gotten to it in over two years.

They were letting him come home to Canada. He should have felt ecstatic, but he only felt...he didn't know what he felt. Fear? Despair? What about Francesca? What about Ray? If he left, what would happen? Would Francesca go with him?

She had everything here. Her family. Friends. Her work. The only thing that she would have if she came with him would be...him. And was that enough to make her want to go? After yesterday he wasn't all that certain, but they were offering him a posting in Canada.

Thatcher watched Fraser's face. The emotions were barely there and they passed quickly, but she knew him well enough to see them. Shock. Happiness. Sadness. She was a bit surprised when the papers had come through and it made what she had decided to do even harder.

Smiling inwardly she began to speak.

"That's not all Constable"

He looked back at her. What else could there be?

"After our discussion about your pay, I looked into a few things. It seems that there was a ...problem concerning your wages."

She found that there had been a major problem. The RCMP was purposely underpaying Fraser and she had never even thought to correct it. When she had first taken the posting in Chicago she had noted the pay difference but had assumed that it was a result of a disciplinary action.

But after reading his records again and the past year of personally working with him, she knew that it was not the case. She had decided that she would personally fix the problem. No one was going to continue to do this to someone under her command.

She had pulled a few strings and called a number of people. She had been pleasantly surprised to to find out that she had a better reputation than she had originally thought. And the name of one Bob Fraser still meant something to a lot of people,

"You have a second option to consider. You can stay here at the consulate. Your pay will be increased to its proper rate and you will be awarded a back pay differential starting from the time that you were posted here. To compensate for the...error."

She handed him another paper showing his new pay and his back wages. It was a nice sum of money for someone in his position.

Fraser hadn't said anything to her. He was staring at her in shock.

*Oh this is too good. He had no idea that I would be doing this. But how would he have known?*

"They have been watching you Constable. They do read the papers and the reports that I send them. Your association with Detective Vecchio has reflected well on Canada. Do you have a problem with any of this?"

"No sir."

"I don't need to have an answer from you today. Take the night to think it over and let me know tomorrow morning what you have decided. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

She watched him as stared at the papers in his hand, then he looked back at her. He was totally confused. Just the way she had hope he would be. Now all she had to do was wait.

As soon as he walked out of her office she began to grin. That was fun! She already knew what his answer would be. She may never have him, but she would be damned if anyone else but her would control him, especially if it was a petite, uneducated clerical worker named Francesca Vecchio.

**********

"Ray have you talked to Benton today?"

"Yeah, he's comin' here after he's done at the consulate."

Ray looked up at Francesca from his desk.

"Don't go makin' any plans for tonight he's mine."

"Huh?"

"Stakeout. It might go on all night. It depends on whether or not the drug deal goes through so don't think about waitin' up to see him either."

"I won't. I just want to talk to him that's all. And Ray."

"Yeah?"

"Keep your voice down okay?"

She nodded indicating the squad room.

"Frannie."

Ray crooked a finger at her. She leaned down.

"When are you gonna' let everyone know?"

"When I'm ready."

Ray gave her a dirty look and waved her away.

"Go back to your desk Frannie."

"If you see him before I do, tell him I need to talk to him. Don't go until I do. Alright? Ray. Ray!"

"Yeah I'll tell him. Go away, I have work to do."

"You know you can be so ignorant sometimes."

She walked away from his desk and sat at hers. She tried working, but she couldn't keep her mind on what she had in front of her. And she kept looking up to see if Fraser had come in. She needed to talk to him. All she wanted to do was apologize.

*But will he listen to you? Oh, don't be a dope Frannie. Like Maria said, he loves you. He'll listen.*

She stopped moving. She watched as Fraser walked into the room. Her heart rate began to speed up. Partly from nerves and partly because he always had that effect on her. He had gone home to change before he had come here. She found herself staring at him. He had on his hiking boots, a blue flannel shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it and a pair of very old faded blue jeans. She loved it when he wore those jeans. They fit him like a glove.

He walked directly over to Ray's desk as he had a hundred times before. It must be snowing outside. She could see it on his jacket that he held in his hand. And he was tapping his stetson against Ray's desk knocking the snow off of it.

Okay, here it comes. She watched as Ray pointed over at her. Fraser nodded his head yes, then he sat down. Finally, he's looked over at her. She froze. No smile. No look of recognition. And then he turned back to Ray. Oh great! Now Ray was looking over at her with a puzzled expression. She got up and walked down the hall toward the main interrogation room. Looking in she found it to be empty so she went in and closed the door. How could he ignore her like that? She needed to talk to him, but it looked like he didn't want to talk to her.

Someone knocked on the door.

*Great! I can't even brood in private.*

"What!?"

Fraser opened the door and stood at the entrance.

"Ray said that you needed to talk to me."

"Can you sit down?"

"I would prefer to stand thank you."

She didn't like what she saw. He had that same nervous tenseness about him that he use to have before they had begun dating. Face unsmiling, eyes guarded, posture stiff and he was nervously playing with his stetson. That was a dead giveaway.

He was afraid to come in and be with her. Afraid of what she might say to him.

"Please Benton. Come sit down."

He stood shifting from one foot to the other. Then with a sigh he closed the door and came to sit beside her.

*If I didn't know any better I would swear that he's gonna' start cryin'.*

She felt a pang of guilt.

*Did I really hurt him that much?*

"I need to apologize for yesterday. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just...I have alot of things on my mind. We need to talk about them. I know that you and Ray are gettin' ready to leave soon so I won't go into the details right now. Can you come over tomorrow after work? So we can talk?"

He looked at her sadly.

"I know. I have a few issues to discuss with you as well."

Francesca was taken aback by that. He had a few things to discuss with her?

"What do you mean?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ray peeked in.

"We gotta' go Benny. I'll be waitin' in the car."

"I'll be there in a moment Ray."

He turned back to Francesca.

"I can't talk about it right now. It's too complicated."

"What is it Benton?"

Now I've done it he thought. She looks upset.

"No it's not that. It has to do with work."

He reached over and took her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

*He's afraid I don't love him.*

"Yes I love you. What makes you think that I don't?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and just looked at her.

"Look Benton, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Just because I get mad sometimes it doesn't mean that I don't love you."

*Thank God. He's finally got a smile on his face. A small one, but at least he didn't have that scared nervous look anymore.*

"I do have to go. Ray will be upset if I am not out there soon."

He stood up to leave. Francesca didn't let go of his hand as she stood up beside him.

"I think you forgot something."

She pointed at her lips.

"I don't know about that Francesca."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You forgot about me yesterday. In the foyer."

He was looking down at her, trying to stay serious, but he couldn't. Smiling slightly he tapped her nose with a finger.

"But I forgive you."

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Wait. Don't go just yet, it's my turn."

She pulled him down to her and kissed him, parting her lips to take his tongue in, running her hand through his hair. When she let him go she knew that he was no longer upset with her.

"I believe that we are even now."

Francesca grinned back at him.

"At least until tomorrow night. I'll repay you some more."

Francesca followed him back into the squad room. So what if someone saw her walking with him. They would just think that she was still mooning over him and bothering him like she always had in the past. It was none of there business anyway.

He stopped at her desk as she sat down. Looking up at him she mouthed the words 'be careful'. He quickly picked a piece of paper and a pen off of her desk. Then just as quickly he put them back and walked away from her. Picking the paper up she began to smile.

*He is too cute for his own good.*

Mr. Formal had doodled a little heart with their initials in it. Folding the paper she placed it in her pocket. 

**********

Ray looked over at Fraser. They had been sitting in the Riv for over two hours observing a warehouse and neither one of them had talked the entire time. That in itself was not unusual being they had sat for hours before and had never spoke a word to each other. They didn't have to speak. It was always a comfortable silence.

But tonight Ray could see that something was bothering Fraser. He needed to talk, but he was hesitant. Every time Ray thought that Fraser would begin speaking he would only turn away and look out the window, tapping his fingers occasionally on his knee. It was driving Ray nuts!

"Come on Benny! Spit it out!"

Fraser jumped, slightly startled by Ray's outburst.

"Spit out what Ray?" 

*Great. He's gonna' try and avoid talkin'. Not this time.*

"You've been wantin' to say something ever since we got here. What's botherin' you? Is it Frannie?"

Fraser turned away from Ray and looked out the window trying to decide what to say. Ray tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm over here. Talk to me."

Fraser looked back at Ray.

*Uh oh. He's got that look in his eye and he's bitin' his lower lip. This is not gonna' be good.*

"I've been offered a transfer to Ottawa Ray."

Ottawa. Canada. The bastards are finally going to let him come home, but what about Frannie? He sat still, not knowing what to say. Fraser was going to leave them. He knew that he would go back one day, but he wasn't prepared for the feeling of overwhelming sadness that came over him. His best friend would be gone.

*You gotta' say something.*

"Uh...that's nice."

He paused not really wanting to know the answer to his question.

"So when are you leavin'?"

Fraser opened his mouth to answer Ray only to be cut off by the radio.

It was Detective Huey.

"The deal is going down gentleman."

"Shit! Come on Benny, we'll talk about it later."

Fraser nodded to him as they jumped out of the Riv, running toward the warehouse.

Stopping at the door Ray looked over at Fraser. He always looked so calm. It was at times like this that Ray worried the most. Fraser didn't carry a weapon. Each time that they went into a situation like this Ray always wondered how Fraser would defend himself, but there was no other person that he would have chosen to be his partner.

"You ready?"

"Yes Ray."

"On three. One...two...three."

Fraser kicked in the door and Ray ran in first as a cover. They quickly reached the far side of the building. Ducking behind a stack of boxes Ray began to get nervous.

"Somethins' not right Benny."

Fraser quickly scanned the area. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the glint of metal in the rafters above them.

"Ray!"

He grabbed Ray and threw them both forward to ground close to the wall, hearing gunfire as he did it.

Ray rolled over from his position on the ground and began firing up at the shooter. He saw Huey and Dewey on the other side firing their weapons as well. After several shots, there was silence. Ray could see the gunman hanging limply over a catwalk.

Ray yelled out, completely forgetting the radio in his hand.

"Huey! Any more?!"

Apparently not because he watched as the two detectives began climbing the stairs, holstering their weapons.

"All clear Vecchio!"

"It's about time they said something."

He turned to talk to Fraser.

"Benny, thanks for...."

He stopped and looked down. A chill washed over him.

*Shit! He's been shot!*

Kneeling down next to Fraser he checked his pulse. Strong and steady. What was the matter? He pulled his jacket back. Nothing. Pulling his flannel shirt out of his jeans he saw blood on his white t-shirt.

*Oh my God!*

Grabbing his radio he yelled in it.

"Officer down!"

He could hear Huey on the radio.

"What's wrong Vecchio?"

"Fraser's been shot."

He pulled the jacket and flannel shirt back up.

*It can't be bad, there's not a lot of blood.*

Then he pulled the t-shirt up. It was a long graze going across the side his chest. Ray was confused. He shouldn't be out from that.

*What in the hell is wrong with him?*

He looked over at Fraser's face, then he slowly turned his head to the side.

"Geez Benny."

His cheek and temple had the start of a nasty bruise and he had a cut above his eyebrow.

"Looks like you've knocked yourself out."

Huey and Dewey came walking up to them, looking at Fraser in apprehension.

"How is he?"

Ray felt relieved. It wasn't serious.

"He threw me down out of the line of fire. Cracked himself in the head doing it. A bullet grazed him on the ribs. He should be okay though."

He watched as Fraser slowly began to move.

Opening his eyes he saw what appeared to be Ray kneeling next to him. His vision was blurry, his head was pounding and he felt nauseous. Attempting to stand he fell back. Now he felt sick to his stomach. And why did his side hurt so much? Reaching over he felt his ribs. They were sore to the touch and were damp. Bringing his hand to his face he could see blood.

"Ray."

"Yeah Benny, I'm right here."

"I think that I am going to be sick."

*Damn. He has a concussion.*

Ray watched as Fraser rolled over clutching his side and began to vomit. Ray grabbed him by the shoulders to keep from face planting in the mess.

*What in the hell am I gonna' do now?*

Fraser finally stopped and was breathing heavily.

*I know I'm not supposed to move him, but I am not gonna' let him lay near that.*

He pulled Fraser up and sat him against the wall further away from the vomit. Fraser still had his hand to his side and was sitting with his eyes closed. Ray could tell by the look on his face that he might lose it again.

*Great. This is just friggin' great.*

"Benny. Look at me for a sec."

Fraser opened his eyes and squinted at him.

"How many fingers?"

Ray spoke as he held up two fingers.

"Four."

Ray sighed.

"You've got a concussion. A nice one. Don't move."

"I won't Ray."

Fraser closed his eyes again and sat still trying to not make himself sick again. Then he thought about Francesca. His eyes popped open.

"Ray!"

*Shit, what's wrong with him?*

"What Benny?"

"How am I going to explain this to Francesca?"

Huey and Dewey both gave Ray a strange look. Huey started smiling.

"Yes Ray. Just how is he going to explain this to Francesca?"

He put an emphasis on her name. Dewey looked at Ray and started laughing.

"Uh Vecchio. Why does he need to explain anything to her?"

"It must be the concussion. You know how he is around Frannie. Come on...Fraser and Frannie?"

He made a face while he said it. Huey and Dewey looked at one another, then looked down at Fraser. Nah. Fraser would never be with Frannie. That was ridiculous. Fraser squinted up at the two figures. The voices belonged to Huey and Dewey. Francesca would not be pleased if they found out about their relationship.

Huey spoke up.

"He must be pretty bad Vecchio. I hope they check him out thoroughly when you get him to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they do." 

**********

Francesca ran up to the hospital door. Her heart was pounding. She knew that Ray had told her mother that it wasn't serious. That Fraser was all right, but the fear wouldn't let go of her. She had to see him to know if he really was okay.

When Ray had called the house Mrs. Vecchio had answered the phone. She knew as soon as her mother had started talking that something was wrong. Whenever her mother was upset she would speak in Italian. Maria and she had been folding laundry, talking quietly. Both of them had stopped, straining to hear what was being said.

"Francesca please come here. Maria could you go and get the car. Thank you."

"Ma what's wrong?"

Her first thoughts were something had happened to Ray.

"Sit down please."

She remembered sitting down and holding her breath.

"That was Raymondo."

She exhaled in relief, but immediately tensed up again. What was wrong? Her mother continued to talk.

"He said not to worry, but you need to go to the hospital. Benton has been hurt."

Francesca jumped up from her chair when she heard that. Her mother had grabbed her by the arms, trying to calm her down.

"He is okay, he is fine. You just need to go and see him."

Her mother wouldn't let her go until she was breathing normally.

"What happened to him?"

"Raymondo said he will tell you when you get there. Tell Maria to take you. I will watch the children. Go."

Francesca started to run out of the room.

"Frannie!"

She stopped and turned back to her mother.

"Do not run. You will do no one any good if you are hurt too."

"Yes Ma."

And now she was at the hospital. She left Maria in the parking lot, running all the way. Standing at the admittance desk she was breathing heavily, trying to get the words out.

"I need...I need to know...what room...Benton Fraser is in."

The receptionist looked calmly up at her.

"Fraiser. F-r-a-i-s-e-r?"

"No! Benton Fraser. F-r-a-s-e-r. He came in here about and hour ago. He's a police officer. Well, he's not exactly a police officer in the U.S., he's RCMP."

The receptionist looked at her like she was crazy.

"Let me check."

The woman slowly looked over a chart. Then a second one. Slowly flipping through the papers. Francesca wanted to reach over the desk and slap her.

"Oh. Here he is. Admitted into the emergency room. Shooting victim. Benton Fraser."

Francesca yelled out.

"He was shot?!"

The receptionist looked sorry that she had said it.

"Uh, yeah. He must be okay though because they have him in a regular room, not ICU. Third floor. Room 16."

The receptionist handed her a pass. He was shot.

*Ray said he was fine, but how could he be. He was shot.*

Rushing over to the elevator she punched the button. Hugging her arms around herself she began to cry. Before the door opened Maria caught up to her.

"Frannie! Wait up!"

Francesca turned to her sister.

"Maria he was shot!"

"Calm down Frannie. Where is he?"

"Room 316." "Okay, look at me. Take a deep breath. Ray told Ma he's fine. Just calm down."

The elevator doors opened and she jumped in, pulling Maria with her. She never knew an elevator to be as slow as this one was.

"Frannie, you're gonna' make yourself sick if you don't calm down."

She couldn't help it. He was shot. What part of getting shot was okay?

"But he was shot!"

"Frannie he's okay, Ray said so."

The doors opened and she bolted out of the elevator. Maria grabbed her to keep her from running.

Looking at the numbers of the rooms she started down the hall. Slowing down as she neared the room she could hear Ray talking. And then Fraser's voice. He was okay. He sounded more than okay because he was complaining to Ray. She quickly wiped at her face with her hands. Maria touched her arm.

"Come on Frannie."

Fraser and Ray looked over at the door. Francesca was standing there trying not to cry.

"Uh...I'll be back in a minute Benny. Maria, you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure Ray. Go ahead Frannie, we'll be back in a bit."

They both walked out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

Fraser didn't want to look her in the eye. He hadn't meant to get hurt. He had no reason to feel guilty, but he did because he ended up hurting Francesca as well.

He indicated a chair next to his bed.

"Would you care to sit down?"

Francesca walked to the side of his bed looking like she was going to sit down, but instead she came over and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead."

Dead? But Ray told him that he told Mrs. Vecchio that he was fine.

"Francesca?"

He gently pushed here away from him, stroking her hair with his hand, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Why would you think that I was dead?"

"The receptionist said that you had been shot. I mean I thought you were dead at first, then just badly hurt."

He smiled at her.

"But I'm not. I'm just a little dizzy and my side is sore. That is all."

"What happened?"

She reached out to touch his face where he was bruised, watching him flinch as she did it, but he didn't move away from her touch even if it did hurt him. After he explained what had happened she had calmed down. She was almost back to being her normal self.

Adjusting the blanket on his bed she tucked it around him. She sat down on the bed.

"How long do you have to stay?"

She watched his face. She could tell that he was irritated. He didn't like hospitals at all.

"Overnight for observation. I told Ray that I would rather go home. I've been hurt worse than this before and I never had to stay in a hospital."

"Yeah Benton and when you were hurt where was the nearest hospital?"

She had crossed her arms and was giving him that Vecchio stare.

"That is the exact same thing that Ray said. He refused to sign me out."

Closing his eyes he lay further back in the bed.

"I'd rather go home."

"Benton?"

He looked up at her, his expression pained and irritated at the same time.

"Maybe I can get you out of here. What if you came back to our house? You could stay in my room."

Ray and Maria walked in just as she suggested Fraser stay in her room.

"Over my dead body he will!"

Francesca stood up and walked quickly over to Ray, glaring up at him.

"Can't you take your mind out of the gutter for one minute? He could stay in my room, I would sleep on the sofa. He's been shot! What do you think I was gonna' do?"

She continued to glare at Ray.

"Well? Come on Ray. Look at him."

She gestured in Frasers direction.

"He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to."

Fraser spoke up.

"That's not entirely true Francesca."

He stopped talking, realizing what he had just said. Ray was giving him a dirty look.

"Yeah right Frannie. My mind wouldn't be in the gutter if you two weren't all over each other all the time."

Maria slapped Ray on the shoulder.

"Ray!"

Francesca smiled. Goody. Maria was going to lay into him.

"You are such a hypocrite! How dare you say that. If I remember correctly every time I turned the corner you and Angie were all over each other."

"But we were married!"

"Oh no you weren't! You were datin'. And excuse me, but who did I catch in the back seat of the Buick? On Easter Sunday after dinner."

Ray's mouth hung open and Francesca could not believe what she was hearing.

"Maria caught you and Angie? In the back seat of a car?! Oh how classic Ray."

She turned back to Fraser who had watched the entire exchange. He looked like he was about to start laughing. Francesca pointed at him.

"You are comin' home with us."

She turned back to Ray.

"And you are gonna' go and sign him out. I'll be back, I need to use the restroom. You had better get movin', because I want to go home."

She walked out the door with Maria in tow. She whispered to her and laughed.

"Thank you Maria."

Ray turned back and looked at Fraser who was grinning back at him.

"You got caught in a car?"

Ray couldn't believe it. Fraser of all people who blushed at everything was making fun of him. Ray snapped at him.

"Hey it's no worse than a kitchen."

Fraser snickered.

"But a car Ray? That's like being caught behind the barn."

"And a kitchen's not?!"

"At least we had the decency to be in a private home Ray, you were in a car. And just how old were you anyway?"

His grin grew into a smile.

"I bet it was your father's car wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Maria didn't tell on you either."

It was a statement not a question.

"No, she didn't Benny."

"It must have been nice having your sisters when you were growing up."

Ray watched Fraser as he grew quite.

"Yeah, but you have an older sister now Benny. You have Maria."

Fraser's smile returned.

"I know."

He quickly changed the subject.

"You had better go and sign me out Ray."

"Look you really shouldn't go home tonight."

"I'm not going home Ray, I'm going to your house."

Fraser tilted his head to the side.

"Frannie and Maria are coming back, I can hear them."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Fraser lay back in the bed happy. He wouldn't be spending the night in the hospital thanks to Maria. 

**********

Ray watched as Fraser made his way up the stairs. Francesca was helping him. He couldn't believe that he let Maria and Francesca brow beat him into letting Fraser come back to their house. He should have stayed in the hospital. They weren't there watching him throw up. They didn't see him trying to stand up only to fall.

What if something happened to him tonight? What if his concussion was worse than it appeared? Ray yelled up at the two retreating figures.

"If something happens to him, don't blame me! He should've stayed in the hospital!"

Francesca yelled back down at him.

"Oh shut up Ray!"

Maria stood beside Ray and spoke to him.

"Oh give them a break. He didn't want to stay and he can't be all that bad. He made it up the stairs without fallin'."

She was smiling at Ray.

"Maria, it's not funny. You didn't see him before we got to the hospital, I did."

"Look, Frannie is gonna' keep an eye on him, he'll be fine. If anything is wrong she'll see it."

"Yeah, she'll keep an eye on him all right. And her hands."

"Ray, don't you remember what it's like to be in love? And think how long they waited to be together. Can you blame them?"

"But they might not be together much longer."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Maria was eying Ray suspiciously.

"He's been offered a transfer. To Ottawa."

Maria looked back up the now empty stairs.

"Ottawa?"

"Yup. And if he goes...do you honestly think Frannie will go with him?"

"She'll go Ray."

"No she won't Maria. She couldn't make it without us. We're her family."

"I don't think you understand Ray. She loves him. She'll go."

"No she won't."

"Ray don't argue with me, I know what I'm talkin' about. She'll go."

"I know I'm right this time. She won't go." 

**********

"We're almost there Benton."

He was hurt worse than she had originally thought. Maybe Ray was right, he should have stayed in the hospital. They had stopped in the hallway and Fraser was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Come on. If Ray see you like this, he'll take you right back to the hospital."

That got him moving.

He was holding tightly onto her trying not to stumble.

*Please don't let me drop him. There is no way I could ever get him up if he did fall.*

She finally got to her room.

"Here we go."

As she closed the door she watched Fraser. He sat on her bed putting his head in his hands, leaning forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"Oh no you don't!"

Francesca grabbed her wastebasket and set it in front of him.

"If you're gonna' puke, do it in the basket not on my carpet."

"I am not going to puke as you so kindly put it, I'm just a tad dizzy."

"Uh huh. I've seen enough people in this house throw up. You're gonna' chunk Benton."

He squinted up at her.

"Chunk?"

"Didn't you ever hang out with your buddies up north. You know, go out on the town, get loaded and chunk?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Blow chunks. Vomit. Get sick."

He placed his head back in his hands.

"No Francesca I did not hang out with 'buddies'. You know that I don't like to drink."

"Didn't you at least go out with the other guys? You had to have seen one of them barf at one time or another."

"Francesca, I did not associate much with anyone, I didn't quite fit in."

"What do you mean?"

"Could we stop this discussion please? I'm not feeling very well."

"Yeah, I can tell, you're startin' to get cranky."

"I am not cranky."

Francesca stared at him.

*He's cranky.*

"Let's get you into bed."

She knelt down and unlaced his boots, yanking them off and tossing them carelessly across the floor.

"Head up. Lift your chin up."

She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

"You know these clothes are ruined."

*Aw darn it! There's blood on his jeans. These are my favorite of his. Maybe I can get the stain out.*

"We should've stopped by your place and picked you up some clean clothes. Oh well, I guess Maria or Ma can go over in the mornin' and get them for you."

She patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on. Slide over."

She helped him lie down, putting a few pillows behind his head so that he didn't have to lay flat.

"You're not gonna' be sick are you?"

"No, I'm fine Francesca. I feel better now that I'm laying down."

She turned away from him, folding his shirt and setting it down on her bureau. Looking in the mirror she noticed that he was staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"No you're not. Somethins' wrong, I can tell."

He sighed and shifted, moving into a more comfortable position. Putting his hand on his side he noticed that it wasn't as painful. The antiseptic numbed it some.

"Francesca? Do you think that we could have that talk now instead of tomorrow?"

"What?"

"You had said that you had something to talk to me about and I had something to discuss with you."

She tensed up.

"Uh yeah. I guess we could."

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Leaning against the bureau she folded her arms and looked back at him. He gave her a small smile and patted the bed.

"I think it's safe to sit here with me, I'm not going to do anything that Ray could get mad about."

She smiled back at him and climbed up on the bed to sit next to him.

"But I might do something to you."

"No you won't. At least not until we're finished our discussion."

"Okay you first."

"No I insist, ladies first."

She laid her hand on his chest and looked directly into his eyes.

"You know that I love you."

"Yes."

She took a deep breath.

"I really don't know how to say this."

*Oh no. There's that serious look again.*

She started to pick at the tape on his bandage.

Putting a hand over hers he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Is something wrong? Have I done something?"

She let out a small laugh.

"Yes you have. You've made me realize that you aren't him. Gino."

*There. I said the Pigs name.*

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're so nice, you would never think about doin' anything to hurt me, it's not in your nature, but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't think that you might. Do you know anything about him? My ex-husband."

Fraser began to rub her hand softly with his thumb, looking at her.

"Yes I do. I have asked Ray a few questions about him."

Francesca looked at him totally confused.

"Why would you ask Ray about him? Why not me?"

"Because I needed to know why you were acting the way you do."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

He didn't know if she was getting angry with him, but he wanted to get everything out in the open. If he didn't she would never stop comparing him to Gino.

"You haven't let go of him Francesca. He's still here...in this room, sitting between us. Until you forget about him and what he's done, you will never give yourself to me."

"Give myself to you?! What am I? Property? I can't be who I am? I have to give up everything and hand myself over to you?"

Her voice was getting louder as she spoke.

"Francesca that's not what I'm trying to say to you."

"Then what do you mean?"

She angrily snatched her hand away from his.

He sighed in frustration.

"I don't know why, but every time I try and discuss something serious, it always comes out the wrong way."

He ran his thumb across his brow.

"Francesca what I mean is give of yourself, not give up who you are. You are always holding back. I don't want that."

She was looking at him in apprehension.

"What do you want?"

He gave a small laugh and looked straight at her.

"You."

"But...you are so frustrating Benton. I know you are nothin' like him, you can't be, but it's hard for me to forget."

"Can you at least try? If I say something that you don't like, tell me."

"Oh believe me I will."

She moved over and lay down next to him.

"Now you tell me what you have to say."

He didn't feel that their discussion about Gino was over, but he didn't see the need to push the issue. Francesca seemed content.

"I've been offered a transfer to Ottawa."

She sat up and yelled.

"Ottawa?!"

*Oh dear.*

"Okay, you said you wanted me to tell you when I don't like something. I don't want to move to Ottawa."

"I've already thought about it. I don't want to go there either."

"But you will. It's Canada. You're gonna' go home."

She pulled herself closer to him. He would be leaving her.

"It's not home Francesca. Home is in the Territories, but I have also learned that home isn't about a piece of land or a building, it's about family and the people that you love. And right now Chicago is home."

"So you're gonna' stay?"

*Yes! He's not gonna' leave me!*

"How can you? If you don't take the transfer what will happen?"

He reached over and hugged her to him.

"Thanks to Inspector Thatcher, nothing is going to happen. She has given me a second option. My pay is to be adjusted and I am to receive back wages for the two years that I have been posted here. That is if I stay in Chicago."

Francesca was suspicious.

"Excuse me? But why would she do all of that? Ray said that she is a real bitch to you."

"Inspector Thatcher is not a...bitch Francesca. And please do not ever refer to her as that again."

"She wants you, you know that don't you?"

Now he was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"No I'm not entirely sure what she ever wanted from me. She's my superior officer, nothing more and because of her actions, my life will be changed."

"I still don't trust her. Especially around you. I mean look at you. Dressed in your uniform, walkin' around her all the time, look in' the way you do. How could she not want you?"

"Francesca I could care less what anyone else wants. Do 'you' want me?"

Francesca tapped her fingers on his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I'll keep you. You're pretty good in bed and you're nice to look at."

She grinned up at him and snuggled closer.

Fraser replied in a dry voice.

"That is so very kind of you Francesca."

**********

Francesca began to run her fingers lightly over Fraser's chest, being careful not to touch his wound.

"So, do you think you really can?"

"Can I what?"

"You said at the hospital..."

Fraser lay there thinking back to what he had said at the hospital and he began to laugh.

"Francesca! We can't! You know that. Ray's in the other room and I don't know if I'm up to it."

She ran her hand slowly down his chest, slipping it so that her hand rested on the zipper of his jeans, softly caressing him. She grinned at him.

"We could try and see if I can 'get you up' to the challenge."

"Francesca, Ray is in the room right next to us. Getting caught once is an accident, getting caught twice would be stupidity."

"But unlike you Benton, I've locked the door."

He eyed the door. Yes it was closed, but he couldn't tell if it was locked. He caught Francesca looking at him.

"Oh come on Benton. Where's your sense of adventure? We never did get to finish what we started.

Her voice was sarcastic as she spoke.

"Thanks to Ray."

She sat up and unbuttoned his jeans and he didn't move to stop her. Her smile grew bigger.

"I believe that you're gonna' accept my challange?"

He looked at her licking his lower lip.

"You did say you locked the door. Are you certain?"

Francesca jumped up and unlocked the door. She opened it, then closed it again, clicking the lock shut.

"There. You saw me do it."

She climbed back on the bed and unzipped his jeans. Tugging them by the legs she gave him an exasperated look.

"Come on Benton, help me out here."

He was now smiling back at her.

"You are amazing."

"I know."

He lifted his hips and she pulled his jeans off and tossed them on the floor.

"Since you're hurt, how about I do all the work?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"And what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. Lay there and watch. I'll do all of it."

She was grinning evilly down at him, wiggling her eyebrows. He laughed at her and went to shake his head, wincing at the pain.

Francesca almost changed her mind.

*Nah, he's fine. Besides, once I get started he's gonna' forget all about his head hurting.*

She started by kissing him lightly, making a trail down the side of his face to his neck. Putting her hand on his chest she could feel his heartbeat. It was picking up. Good.

Reaching the pulse point on his neck she began to suck at his skin.

"Francesca."

She talked between kisses.

"Yes...Benton?

"No marks please."

She laughed nuzzling him.

"I...won't...I ...promise."

"Pardon me."

She stopped kissing him, sitting back up, looking down at him in annoyance.

"What now?"

He was smiling at her and nodded slowly at her, indicating her clothing.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

She began smiling again.

*No he's not hurt bad at all. Okay he wants me to strip. Let's see what he thinks of this.*

She stood on the bed looking down at him with a teasing smile. Slowly she began to disrobe and with each piece of clothing she took off she would twirl it once or twice and throw it randomly across the room. She watched his face to see his reaction. Yes he more than liked it.

"I thought Ray said you didn't like strip clubs Benton. Ray said you didn't even look at the women."

"You're 'not' a stripper Francesca."

He followed every move she made and his breathing had increased. Looking further down his torso she gave a satisfied laugh.

She pointed down at his boxers as his erection strained against the material.

"You know you're gonna' rip those sooner or later."

He blushed at her comment.

"I told you what that does to me Benton."

She was knelt at his feet, completely nude. She tugged at his boxers.

"I think I should take these off now."

He wasn't shifting his weight to help her.

"If you don't lift your butt up I'll never get them or you off."

He only laughed at her.

"Okay, you asked for it."

She yanked at them. Then a second time, satisfied to hear the material tearing. Upon hearing that sound he finally lifted his hips, ill inciting a satisfied laugh from her.

"I thought so."

Laying next to him, her chin resting on his chest, she traced a lazy path up and down his erection, watching in fascination as he tightened and bobbed each time she touched him.

"What does this feel like to you?"

He laughed softly.

"It feels like fire...it's..."

He stopped talking as she wrapped her hand around him and began to slowly move up and down his length.

Looking at his face she noted he had closed his eyes again. His expression was relaxed even though his body was tense.

*I think I'll change that.*

Moving forward she began sucking him, feeling him jerk in surprise. He hadn't expected her to do that so soon.

*This is gonna' be a lot of fun.*

She continued to suck and pull at him, occasionally biting him. Running her fingers nails across the inside of his thighs she looked up she saw that he was again gritting his teeth and his hands were gripping the material of the bedcover. She licked at him again.

"Benton?"

He didn't answer her, he only shifted slightly.

"Benton."

"Yes."

"Can I ask you a question?"

He finally looked down at her.

"You may."

"Why do you grit your teeth this way?"

She imitated him. He moved his head to the side trying not to laugh.

"Would you prefer that I yell out so that Ray comes in?"

She stifled a laugh.

"You yell? You haven't made any noise when we've done somethin'."

"That is because we have always been where people could hear us."

"How about the kitchen?"

He snickered.

"I was about to when Ray walked in. Imagine if he had heard me?"

"I can't wait until the bed comes. I want to hear you."

"Oh don't worry, you will. I just hope I don't scare you off."

She looked at him like he had to be joking.

"You can't be that bad."

*Maybe that's why he was gritting his teeth in the bathroom that time. Maybe he was afraid of how I would react.*

He hesitated before answering her. It wouldn't be very chivalrous talking about women from his past, but if he didn't say her name it wouldn't be like he was specifically saying who she was.

"Well...there was a woman once."

Francesca froze. He was going to tell her a about a woman from his past and it was involved sex!

"She..."

He stopped, clearly unsure if he wanted to tell Francesca the detail.

"She what Benton?"

He began to blush.

"Oh come on! I'm sittin' here naked with you, holding you I might add (as she tugged him) and you're gettin' embarrassed?"

He smiled at her.

"I can't help it. I'm sorry."

"Finish your story or I'll leave you like this."

She tugged at him again.

"Well she compared me to a rutting moose. She said that if I were to be any louder they would hear me in Toronto."

He started laughing at her expression.

"You're kiddin' me right?"

"No."

She looked at him trying not to smile.

"I think we should consider sound proofing the bedroom Benton. It is a very small house in a really small neighborhood and with Mrs. Rizzo across the street."

"I believe that may be an option that we will have to consider."

"I think we've talked enough."

She leaned past him, opening up the drawer of the dresser by her bed.

"Can't do anything without these."

As she pulled the Lucky 13 condom out of the box she thought back to what Maria had said, but she had to be wrong. Francesca debated with herself. Condoms were different now. With AIDS and all the other diseases they had to be better than when Maria had used them.

Tearing open the packet she held it out to Fraser.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

He shook his head no at her.

"No thank you. You said I wouldn't have to do anything but watch."

"You're really gonna' milk this concussion for all its worth aren't you?"

As she rolled the condom on she watched his face. He looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped. Straddling him she leaned down to kiss him.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

*Nothing unless you count the fact that you may be pregnant and you're not telling me, but then again, if you are, what we're doing wouldn't matter.*

He pulled her back to him into a deep kiss, running his hands over her back, then moving to kiss her neck. Reaching a hand down between her legs he felt that she was wet.

"Francesca, I haven't even done anything to you."

She pulled back a bit from him and looked into his eyes.

"I'm no different than you Benton. Just lookin' at you does it to me."

She leaned back down and kissed him passionately, then pulling away again she moved herself over him, easing herself down on him, only stopping when she had engulfed him. She began to kiss his shoulders and neck, moving back to his mouth again to let their tongues meet. Sucking and pulling at one another in an erotic dance of flesh, all the while moving her body so that they slid against one another in a smooth pumping motion.

She did this for sometime, enjoying the feeling of him in her. Nothing was rushed. Then she moved away from him and crouched in a squatting position, her hands resting on his stomach. Moving up so that he was almost completely out of her, she thrust back down in a quick, hard push. She watched the emotions shift across his face. Desire. Lust. Love.

When she picked up her pace she noticed with a touch of satisfaction a panicked expression.

"Stop!"

He jerked up into a sitting position, grabbing her by the waist, holding her down so she couldn't move upward. His breathing ragged, he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't be so loud Benton. I bet Ray heard that."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to yet. I want you..."

"You want me to what?"

He took a deep breath.

"I want you to cum first."

"Why?"

She watched as he swallowed trying to control himself.

"Because I want you to."

"You are a strange one Benton Fraser. Always the gentleman. Ladies first. Am I right?"

Looking at her he gave her an embarrassed grin and nodded.

"I can't help it. I'm..."

"I know. You're sorry."

He stopped talking and was looking at her intently. Running his hands through her hair. Gently touching her face. And then she saw a smile of contentment. Happiness. He finally found what he had been looking for. Tentatively she returned his touch. She finally understood what he had been talking about. It wasn't about giving herself up to him. It wasn't a physical thing. It was more spiritual. He wanted her love. And for the first time she could feel that connection between them. It still frightened her, but it was no longer that feeling of terror, it was one of completion. They were a part of each other now.

They both slowly moved toward one another, their lips meeting, arms embracing. Touching. She felt herself being rolled over so that she was beneath him, then he began to make love to her. It was completely different all because she had finally let go. Then there was the quickening, the feeling of tightness and the heat. Knowing that she was loved. She began to moan, digging her nails in his back, feeling the pleasure that he was giving to her. Knowing that it was the same that she gave to him. Their orgasms came quickly, their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room to indicate what they had done.

They both stopped and looked at one another not moving. He leaned down to kiss her and as he pulled away he spoke.

"Thank you."

At first she was confused, but she quickly figured out what he was thanking her for. For giving herself to him. Reaching up she traced the smile on his lips with her fingertips.

"You're welcome."

When he withdrew from her it was with a sense of sadness. He wished that they didn't have to use anything so that he could have stayed like that with her until they fell asleep. Breaking the physical connection with her usually made him feel incomplete, but this time as he settled down beside her he knew that he still had a connection to her. Pulling Francesca into his embrace they nuzzled and kissed one another, content and satisfied until sleep claimed them.

**********

Ray woke up and rolled over in bed. Five o'clock always came too early for him. Yawning he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He began to think about last night. Poor Frannie. When Fraser transferred to Ottawa her heart would be broken. Ray knew she would never follow him there.

He had tried listening to the two of them in his room last night. He could hear the soft murmurs of voices, the occasional laugh. Then Francesca's exclamation of shock. She had practically screamed the word Ottawa. The entire household had to have heard her. Then all he heard was their talking as he drifted off to sleep.

Throwing back his covers he put on his bathrobe and walked to Francesca's room. He might as well get them up. Francesca had to get ready for work and he wanted to check on Fraser. He would let him know that he would call the Dragon Lady and tell her what had happened and why he wasn't going to report to work today.

Crap. Her door was shut. He hesitated before trying the knob. It wasn't locked. Good. That meant they were smart enough not to do anything last night. Fraser was in no condition to do anything much less...eeeew. He was thinking about them that way again!

Opening the door he stepped inside of the room.

"You have got to be kiddin' me!"

He couldn't believe the two of them. Francesca's clothes were thrown randomly about the room. Shoes in the corner, her bra hung off of a lamp and her shirt was on the dresser. The room was a mess. And Francesca lay curled up in the bed sound asleep. By herself.

*Aw geez!*

Ray spotted the box of condoms on the dresser. But where in the hell was Fraser? Ray knelt on the floor. Nope he wasn't asleep on the floor or under the bed.

*This is just great!*

Ray walked over to Francesca and pushed her in her back.

"Frannie. Frannie! Get up! Where's Benny?"

"Huh?"

Blinking a few times Francesca looked up. She started to sit up and saw that it was Ray. She hurriedly looked next to her to see where Fraser was. He wasn't in the bed with her. Ray saw her confused expression.

"Where's Benny?"

"I don't know."

*Shit!*

She saw the box of condoms and watched as Ray looked at them and then looked back at her.

"You know you two are worse than a couple of rabbits."

She stuck her tongue out at him and snatched the box up, shoving them in her dresser drawer.

"You're just jealous."

Ray rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm real jealous Frannie."

Ray gestured at the bedroom door.

"Where'd he go?"

"I said I don't know."

Looking up she saw a piece of paper on her bureau.

"Hand me that Ray."

"Why don't you get up and get it yourself."

"Ray, just hand me the freakin' paper!"

He picked it up and was about to read it.

"Ray! Don't you dare! Does it say Ray on the front? No. It has my name on it. Hand it over."

He sighed and flung it at her.

"What's it say?"

She read it. She was mad that he had left without saying goodbye to her first, but then she smiled. He was such a romantic.

"Francesca, I will see you after work."

"That's it? That's all he said?"

"Yes Ray. That's all you need to know."

It was a short note. What she had left out was the way he signed it. I love you. Completely. Benton. She loved even looking at his handwriting. It was precise and beautiful just like he was.

"Get up, you have to go to work. I'm gonna' stop at his place first, then the consulate. You tell Lieutenant Welsh why I'm late. "

"Whatever Ray, he's okay. If he went to work it means that he's all right."

"No it just means that he's an idiot! He shouldn't be doin' anything except Latin' in bed. Sleepin'."

He put an emphasis on the word sleeping.

"Get out Ray."

He waved a hand at her. She could be such a pain. How come she looked so damn happy? A feeling of shock hit him. Maria was right, Francesca was going to go with Fraser to Ottawa.

"You aren't gonna' go with him are you?"

"What? To work?"

"No! To Ottawa!"

Francesca looked at Ray like he was crazy.

"Ray he's not goin' to Ottawa, he's stayin' in Chicago. At the consulate."

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"He's not goin' to Ottawa?"

"No."

"And you're not goin' to Ottawa with him?"

"No again Ray. He's stayin' here. With me."

She gave him a satisfied smile.

"Now if you will excuse me, I havefta' get ready for work."

Ray walked out of Francesca's room and down the hall. Why would Fraser stay in Chicago? Well duh! Francesca, but it had to be more than that. Fraser had desperately wanted to go home now for over two years and now that he had the chance he was turning it down.

*God he's hard to understand!* 

**********

Ray stopped at Fraser's house. He wasn't there. 

*I can not believe he went to work! Does that man have a brain? Someday he's gonna' do somethin' so stupid and he's gonna' end up gettin' hurt really bad.*

Walking up the steps of the consulate he saw Fraser standing stiffly at attention. He stopped and stood directly in front of him.

"You know Benny, this is perfect. I can talk and you have to listen."

Ray moved closer to Fraser, standing only inches from his face.

"You can be a real horses ass sometimes do you know that? You don't ever stop to think about other people. All you care about is yourself. I don't want to stay in the hospital Ray. Sign me out Ray. Then Frannie and Maria come in. You have them so wrapped around your little finger that it's pathetic. Maybe you can charm the crap out of them, but I'm not fallin' for it."

"You should have stayed in the hospital. What if something happened? Huh? Did you ever stop and think about that? What if Frannie woke up in the middle of the night and you were havin' seizures? You didn't once think about that. And now you're standin' in front of this stupid building. But not for long."

Ray smiled at Fraser, holding up his index finger. Taking it he placed his finger tip on Fraser's jacket.

"This is where the bullet zipped across ya' isn't it?"

Ray pushed in slowly on Fraser's chest waiting for him to flinch or pull back.

"Pretty good Benny. But I'm not done."

He kept smiling at Fraser, then poked him hard in the ribs.

"Oh look. You blinked. Now you're in trouble."

"Did you tell the Dragon Lady you were hurt? No I doubt it. You probably snuck out here with you're hat pulled down so she couldn't see your face. Why? Because you're selfish. Duty first."

He poked him harder.

"That hurt didn't it? You flinched. You shouldn't be on duty. You should be at my house. In bed. But you're standin' here in pain. Like an idiot."

Ray backed away from Fraser and walked into the consulate. When he cam back out he had Inspector Thatcher with him and she was not pleased. Ray walked back to Fraser.

"Observe."

He took off Fraser's stetson. She looked at the bruising on his temple and cheek and the gash above his brow. Her face darkened.

"Constable you are relived of duty as of this moment, but before you go I would like to talk to you. In private."

Thatcher turned away from them and walked back into the building.

"I'll be waitin' for you out front by the car Benny."

Ray kept smiling. For once he was in control of the situation.

Fraser walked into the consulate and entered Thatcher's office, shutting the door behind him. She was already seated, glaring at him.

"Sit down Constable."

She watched him as he sat stiffly in the chair. Tapping her pen angrily she began to speak.

"When someone under my command is injured I expect to be apprised of the situation, not mislead. Do you understand this Constable?"

"Yes sir."

"You will not report to duty for two days. When you come back we will discuss this further. What I would like now is to know your answer."

"My answer to what question sir?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Are you going to accept the posting in Ottawa?"

She looked at his face. Please say no!

"No sir. I would prefer to stay here in Chicago."

"Good. I'll send in your refusal of transfer."

Smiling she stood up and held her hand out to him.

"It will be nice to have you stay. You are an asset."

Standing, he took her hand and shook it.

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

He stood up and looked at her. It looked as if she were about to say something more to him.

"I believe that Detective Vecchio is waiting for you."

"Uh, yes sir."

He slowly walked out of her office. That wasn't what she was going to say. He was certain of it. Looking back at her he sighed and closed the door. Talking with her was always so difficult and confusing. 

**********

Fraser walked out of the consulate to see Ray standing next to the Riv. Upon seeing Fraser he broke out into a huge grin, pulling open the door to the car.

"Your chariot awaits."

Fraser didn't argue or say anything except to get in the car. Ray whistled happily as he walked around to get in.

As soon as Ray sat in the car and closed the door Fraser turned to him.

*Well, here goes, I'm finally gonna' get him to yell at me.*

"I'm sorry Ray."

Ray blinked in surprise. He figured Fraser would want to pop him one, instead he was apologizing.

"I didn't realize that I was being selfish."

He turned away from Ray and sat staring out the windshield, waiting for Ray to start the car.

"Wait a minute! What happened to you gettin' mad at me! And yellin' at me?"

Fraser turned back to Ray with a confused expression.

"But I admitted that I was wrong. I apologized. There really is no need for us to argue."

"You take all the fun out of everything, you know that don't you?"

"Yes Ray."

Putting the car in gear and driving away from the consulate a thought popped into Rays head.

"Hey Benny."

"Yes Ray."

Fraser turned to look at him.

"Good choice."

Fraser was again confused.

"I don't believe I understand."

Ray smiled broadly.

"Lucky 13's. I hear they're supposed to be the best."

*Oh yes! You got him this time!*

Ray watched in delight as Fraser turned a deep red and quickly turned away from him.

Ray began to feel guilty. They had returned to Ray's house and Fraser hadn't spoken to him at all the whole ride back.

"Come on Benny. Back to bed."

Fraser dutifully followed Ray, still refusing to talk. Ray brought Fraser into Francesca's room and stood watching as he slowly began removing his uniform.

Lanyard off, collar and buttons were unfastened. Fraser moved stiffly, trying to get the jacket off.

"Let me help Benny."

Fraser moved slightly away from Ray.

"No thank you Ray. I can do this myself."

He finally maneuvered his way out of the jacket and set it aside on a chair.

"This is what I'm talkin' about. You can't even get your jacket off."

Fraser looked over at Ray hesitating.

"It wasn't this bad until you poked me."

"Oh yeah! Blame me. It's all because I poked you. All right. Your side hurts more now because I poked you. How about the head?"

Ray tapped his own head as he spoke.

"I have a headache still."

"And your vision?"

"It was better before we left the hospital."

Again Ray watched as Fraser continued to undress. This time to slowly undo his boot laces.

"Look at you Benny. You're gettin' tired unlacin' your boots."

Fraser kept his head down to hide his smile.

*No I'm not tired because of undressing, I'm tired from lack of sleep.*

His smile grew even wider as he thought about last night. Of what happened between him and Francesca.

He hadn't realized that he had stopped unlacing his boot and Ray had bent down to see if he was okay.

"And why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

Fraser tucked his head down further in embarrassment. Ray stood up and looked at Fraser, then at the bed. No he wasn't in that bad a condition. He and Francesca had managed to do 'that' last night.

Ray continued to look at Fraser.

*I guess I might as well ask him. I'm gonna' have to sooner or later.

"Benny."

Fraser looked back at him as he pulled the second boot off.

"Yes Ray."

This time it was Ray's turn to hesitate. He ran a hand over his head.

*Oh what the hell!*

"What are your plans for you and Francesca?"

He almost blurted out 'are you going to marry her' but he bit his tongue.

Fraser had a thoughtful look on his face.

"It all depends on Francesca. If you're asking me if my intentions are to marry her...she's not ready to have anyone ask her."

Ray replied in a surprised tone.

"Not even you?"

"No Ray."

"Did you ask her and she said no?"

"No Ray. If I were to ask her I don't want to think she may say no. I would rather wait until I'm positive that she would say yes."

"But that might take forever! You know Frannie."

Fraser smiled at that. Yes he knew Francesca.

"Ray correct me if my statement is wrong, but do you want me to ask Francesca to marry me?"

He kept his face blank as he looked at Ray. Ray started laughing at him.

"You are too much. Get undressed and get in bed. I havefta' go to work. If you need anything Ma is downstairs."

"You didn't answer my question Ray."

"I'll see you after work Benny."

Ray walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

**********

Francesca sat at her desk going through a pile of papers, squinting at the reports, trying to decipher the handwriting on them.

"You'd think you people would at least learn how to write!"

She shouted out to no one in general. Letting her mind wander away from her boring task she thought to herself 'but at least I have Fraser'. That brought a satisfied smile to her face. Pushing aside the work, she opened a drawer.

*I wonder what color polish I should use?*

Detectives Huey and Dewey were across the bullpen, looking intently at Francesca. She didn't look any different and when she began to polish her nails Huey spoke.

"She's not acting any different. I don't think she's with the Mountie. She would be acting different. Look at how Ray changed."

Dewey argued with him.

"Yeah, but Ray's a guy. We're talkin' Frannie here. Fifty bucks says the Mountie is slippin' her the Canadian bacon."

Huey turned to Dewey with a look of revulsion.

"You have no manners at all do you?"

Dewey held his hand out to Huey.

"Bet. He's doin' her."

Huey grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You're on. But how do we find out?"

Dewey chewed on a toothpick.

"Easy. The next time the Mountie and Francesca are here together I'll go over and ask him.

"Get out! You wouldn't do that."

"For fifty dollars I will. I know I'm right. He'll either die from embarrassment or he'll take a swing at me."

Huey made a face.

"Fraser would never hit anyone."

"Yeah? Well the silent types are the ones to watch out for. You know the sayin'. Still waters and all that."

"It's a bet then. I just hope you have the money, because the Mountie is not with Frannie." 

**********

Ray walked into the house shaking the snow off of his coat. Hanging it up in the foyer he walked into the den.

*Good. He's not in here. That means he's still in bed.*

Running up the stairs he checked Francesca's room. The bed was made and Fraser wasn't in the room.

*Okay, I'll check the bathroom. Maybe he's gettin' a shower.*

He wasn't there either.

Ray grit his teeth in anger.

*He better not have left!*

Running back down the stairs he went into the kitchen. Maria and Mrs. Vecchio were standing at the window looking out into the backyard.

"Ma, where's Benny?"

She nodded her head out toward the yard. Ray followed her gaze. Maria's three children, Diefenbaker and Fraser were outside building a snowman together.

"Why is he not in bed?"

Ray sounded irritated.

"Oh come on Ray! He was bored to death. He slept in 'til ten. What more do you want? Give the poor guy a break. Besides, he's only been out there for a half hour."

Ray looked at his mother.

"Ma is that right?"

Maria rolled her eyes at Ray and returned to looking out the window.

"Yes. And I said that he was allowed to go outside and play."

Mrs. Vecchio smiled as she said it.

Maria looked back at Ray.

"Why are you home anyway?"

"I came home to check on him."

"Ray, he is not a little kid."

"Oh yeah Maria. What's that?"

Ray pointed out the window and Maria started to laugh. Fraser was chasing Diefenbaker around the yard. He finally caught up to Dief and tackled him. The both of them rolled about in the snow. Ray found himself smiling.

"He's a big overgrown kid."

Maria leaned in close to Ray and whispered.

"That's not what Frannie tells me."

Ray's smile quickly turned into a disgusted grimace.

"You are sick! The two of you are sick!"

Maria only laughed at him harder.

Ray looked back outside.

"What is he doin'?"

Fraser was laying stretched out in the snow, not moving.

"Oh God! I knew he should've stayed in the hospital!"

Ray rushed out the back door, running through the snow. He knelt down looking at Fraser.

"Benny!"

Fraser's eyes popped opened and he calmly looked up at Ray smiling.

"Ray, you're home early."

Ray closed his eyes in relief.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Do what Ray?"

Ray looked down at himself.

"I can not believe I ruined my pants and shoes. And for what?"

Fraser hadn't moved. He stared at Ray from his position on the ground. He was puzzled. Why was Ray in such a panic? He rolled over in the snow and knelt by Ray. Looking up into the sky he held his hand out to feel the snow falling against his skin.

"Isn't it beautiful Ray."

"No it's not. It's cold and it's wet and you're gonna' get sick. You shouldn't be out here, you should be in bed."

Fraser slowly stood up and offered his hand to Ray and helped him up.

"I won't get sick Ray. This is warm compared to back home and sickness is caused by virus's, not the cold.

Ray watched as Fraser's smile faded. Home was so far away. He missed the Territories.

"Frannie said you're not goin' to Ottawa."

"Yes Ray, that is correct."

"But I thought that you wanted to go home?"

Fraser shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"Ottawa would never be home Ray, it would be like Chicago."

He looked directly at Ray.

"Except I wouldn't have any family in Ottawa."

Ray smiled at him. They stood for a few minutes watching Maria's children playing with Dief.

"I don't know about you, but I am freezin'. How about comin' in and havin' lunch with me."

"I'd like that Ray." 

**********

Later that evening Ray sat contentedly in his recliner in the den. It was getting to be an every night occurrence. Maria was doing needlepoint, Ma was reading a book, the kids were already put to bed, Tony was out doing who knows what and Francesca and Fraser were curled up on the sofa together. They were supposed to be watching the television, but when Ray would look over at them they were usually talking softly to one another. Occasionally a hug or a quick kiss would be given.

Ray hated when they talked to each other like that. It was like being constantly left out of a conversation.

*What in the hell can they talk about all night?*

Then he noticed Francesca. She was slowly inching her hand down Fraser's chest. She was using her other hand to rub the back of his neck. Her hand had almost reached Fraser's waist when he calmly laid his own hand on hers and held it. Ray could see that she was trying to reach her hand down further, but he wasn't letting her.

Ray watched as Fraser leaned in and whispered to Francesca, then he lightly kissed her neck. She started laughing.

"You two need to have a cold bucket of water thrown on you!"

"Ray! Ma, Ray is bein' a pig! Again."

Mrs. Vecchio looked up from her book.

"Please Raymondo, leave them alone."

She immediately returned her attention to her book.

Fraser took that moment to untangle himself from Francesca.

"I think that it's time I should go home anyway."

"Whoa Benny! Wait a second. You're not goin' anywhere."

"Excuse me Ray?"

"Thatcher said two days. The hospital said two days when I signed you out. You're stayin' here tonight."

"Ray, I have stayed here more than I have at my own place. I should go home."

"Ma!"

Ray yelled out to his mother never taking his eyes off of Fraser. Mrs. Vecchio didn't look up from her book this time.

"Benton, you are to stay here tonight."

Fraser sat back down on the sofa.

"Ray that wasn't very nice."

Ray grinned back at him, then he turned to Francesca and looked straight at her.

"Oh yeah and Benny's gonna' sleep on the sofa and you're gonna' sleep in your room."

Francesca smiled at Ray.

"Or I could sleep on the sofa and he could sleep on the sofa."

"Yes...no!"

Francesca started laughing at Ray.

"Oh come on Ray. You don't think that Benton and I would..."

She stopped talking and looked over at her mother, then she snuggled back up to Fraser. She whispered over to Ray.

"You don't think we'd do anything here do you?"

She patted the sofa and laughed. Maria looked up from her needlepoint, looking first at Francesca and then at Ray. She covered her mouth with her hand, turning her head to the side and laughed softly. Ray in turn looked over at Maria and then looked at Fraser narrowing his eyes. Ray whispered back to Francesca never looking away from Fraser who had picked up the remote and was changing the channels trying to ignore the whole conversation

"I know you did 'that' down here."

Mrs. Vecchio stood up.

"Excuse me, but I am going to bed. I will see all of you at breakfast. Goodnight."

Everyone said their goodnights to her as she left the room. As soon as Ray heard his mother's steps retreating up the stairway he yelled at Francesca and Fraser.

"What is wrong with the two of you? You did 'that' in the den. What if someone came down and saw you?"

The two woman laughed loudly. Fraser sank down in the sofa, blushing and turning his head away from Ray. He leaned toward Francesca and whispered to her.

"Francesca, do you have to tell your entire family our personal business?"

She hit Fraser lightly in the chest talking in a normal tone of voice.

"Oh come on Ray, I'm only teasing. Do you honestly think that Benton would ever do something like have sex on the sofa while everyone else was upstairs asleep?"

She was smiling at Ray as she spoke.

"Yes I do Frannie 'cause if you wanted to, you'd find a way to get him to do it. And you did."

"Ray..."

Fraser stood up and cut off Francesca's response.

"Excuse me Ray. Francesca could we talk please. In private."

He held his hand out to her. Once she took hold of his hand he pulled her up and drug her out of the room.

Maria looked at Ray with a slightly worried expression.

"Uh oh, it looks like Frannie's in trouble."

Ray started to get up out of his recliner.

"Oh no you don't Ray. Sit back down."

"Look Maria..."

"No, you look Ray. Leave them alone. If they have a problem then let them fix it. Don't butt in and make it worse."

Ray leaned slowly back. It was killing him not knowing what Fraser was saying to Francesca. 

**********

Francesca snapped at Fraser.

"What is your problem?" 

He had literally dragged her into the kitchen from the den. Fraser crossed his arms and leaned back against the sink in the kitchen.

"My problem? Francesca you were discussing something very private in front of Maria, Ray and your mother."

"Huh?"

Francesca gave him a confused look.

"There's nothin' private about it Benton. Everyone knows we're sleepin' together."

He stared back at her trying not to get angry.

*Stay calm. Stay relaxed.*

"Yes Francesca, everyone knows that we are. It's almost...I don't know. Expected? But they do not need to know when we have and where we have done it."

"But I talk to Maria about everything! You don't expect me not to talk to her? Do you?"

His head was pounding now. He wanted to yell at her. Sometimes, well most of the time, Francesca could be very aggravating when she wanted to be.

"No I am not saying that you should stop talking to Maria, I just wish that you would refrain from talking about our having sex, in front of Ray and your mother. You know it bothers Ray and to talk about it in front of your mother...it's disrespectful."

Francesca pulled a chair up at the table and sat down. Looking up at Fraser she knew that he was angry with her. No one besides her or Ray would have been able to see it. The set of his jaw, his posture. He was angry. But his face was composed and his voice modulated. He was so good at masking his feelings. How he did it never ceased to amaze her.

But he was just as bad a she was. Holding back his emotions wasn't good. If he wanted her to let go then she would get him to do the same. They would just go about it differently. She smiled up at him.

"But I like to talk about 'it' in front of Ray."

Fraser ran a hand through his hair.

*Oh now he's aggravated. This is really pissing him off!*

"Francesca please...I am asking you...please do not in the future talk to Ray about our having sex. I don't believe that I'm asking too much of you to do that."

She kept smiling at him.

"But that 'is' too much too ask."

"Pardon?"

"I said, it is too much to ask. I like to piss off Ray and for some reason just the thought of you and me doing 'it' gets him mad."

"Francesca, if it gets Ray upset, then why do it?"

*Ooohh! His voice is starting to rise.*

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table, cupping her chin in her hands. Her smile grew bigger.

"Because it's fun."

"What is fun about getting someone angry?"

*Now he's gesturing with his hands. This is much better!*

"I don't know. Maybe I like to see someone run their hands through their hair, letting their voices rise and start gesturing at me. Especially if they're cute."

She continued smiling up at him, trying to look innocent. Fraser blinked one or twice looking at her. Then it dawned on him. She was baiting him, trying to get him angry and she was doing a good job of it.

He walked over to the table and sat down next to her. Rubbing his temple lightly he then placed his head down on his folded arms on the table. He didn't want to argue, he just wanted her to stop tormenting Ray. Francesca wasn't smiling any more. She had a worried frown.

"Benton? Are you okay?"

He tucked his head face down on his arms, his response muffled.

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

He waited a few seconds before answering her, wishing his head would stop hurting.

"My head hurts and you are purposely trying to get me angry. Why?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that you never show any emotions. I thought it would do you good to let out a little anger."

Francesca lightly stroked his head as she talked.

"I mean, you wanted me to open up about how I feel, I think you should be more open with how you feel too."

He didn't answer her.

"Benton?"

Was he asleep or did he pass out?

"Benton."

She shook him by the shoulder trying to get him up. He slowly moved his head to the side and squinted at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep while you were talking. What were you saying?"

"It wasn't important. How about we get you to bed."

As he stood he lost his balance and caught himself by grabbing the edge of the table. Francesca looked at him as she stood up beside him.

"How long have you been dizzy?"

"I haven't. It happened only now."

"Are you lyin' to me?"

He frowned at her.

"No I am not lying to you. My headache is worse, that's all. There's nothing else wrong with me."

"You're tired and you have a headache. That's it?"

He gave her a pained smile.

"This is late for me and you know it."

Francesca moved to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close to her.

"If somethins' wrong you'll tell me. Right?"

He returned her hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes I will. There's nothing to worry about. I'm tired, that's all."

"Okay I believe you, but you're not sleepin' on the sofa, you're sleepin' in my bed."

"But Ray..."

Francesca brought her hand up to his mouth to silence him.

"I'll sleep on the sofa. No arguing. Remember."

He kissed her hand before she pulled it away. He pulled her tighter to him.

"No arguing. No fighting. No talking about sex in front of Ray."

He looked down at her with a direct stare. Francesca was laughing softly at him.

"Uh huh. I can't promise you, but I will try. Is that enough?"

Looking at her he couldn't stay angry. How did she take hold of his heart this way? He had tried repeatedly through the past year to figure it out and failed. Francesca had touched something inside of him. She made him happy. It would be enough.

"Yes I suppose it will have to do."

Leaning down he kissed her slowly, then passionately, enjoying the taste of her tongue in his mouth and her hands caressing his back. He could feel his heart beginning to race, but the pain in his head became worse as well. But he didn't stop. The pain was well worth the pleasure.

Francesca was the one to pull away first.

"For someone who isn't feelin' all that well you're pretty spunky Benton."

"Spunky. I have never been called that before."

They held each other for a few minutes more, enjoying the quite time alone.

"Benton, we should get you up to bed now. I'll tell Ray so he doesn't freak on us thinkin' we're sneakin' up to have sex."

Francesca lead him by the hand back into the den. Maria and Ray looked up at them as they walked in the room.

"Ray, Benton's gonna' sleep in my room and I'm gonna' sleep on the sofa."

Ray looked at with a smirk. He didn't trust her.

"Why?"

"Because he's tired now and he's gonna' go to bed now. He can't sleep in the den if you're watchin' the television."

"Oh."

Ray looked over at Fraser. He didn't look too hot. He was squinting again like he did at the hospital.

*I knew I was right in makin' him stay here.*

"You okay Benny?"

Fraser sighed in annoyance. He knew they cared about him, but getting repeatedly asked about his health was a bit much.

"Yes Ray, I'm fine. I'm tired, nothing more."

"Okay, but you'll let me know if there's somethin' wrong?"

Fraser sighed again. They were all too overprotective.

"Yes Ray, I will tell you. Goodnight Ray. Goodnight Maria."

"Night Benny. I'll see you in a few minutes Frannie."

Francesca gave Ray a dirty look as she and Fraser turned and left the room heading upstairs. Maria smiled over at Ray.

"See. I told you they could solve their little problem all by themselves." 

**********

"Come on Benton. Strip down and get into bed."

He saluted her.

"Yes sir. Into bed sir!"

Francesca laughed at him and pulled at his shirt.

"I'm serious. You need to get in bed. You don't look all that well."

Fraser quickly disrobed as Francesca watched him.

*I wish he was feeling better, but I guess I shouldn't push my luck.*

She was lucky to have gotten him to do anything last night.

Fraser got into her bed and slid under the covers. They felt soft and cool. He could feel himself drifting as soon as his head touched the pillow.

"Benton."

"Hum."

"Can I stay here with you for a while?"

He didn't answer her. He fell asleep faster than anyone she had ever known.

"Benton?"

Yeah. He was out. She almost left the room.

*Oh the hell with Ray!*

Francesca turned the light off, leaving the door to her room wide open. Crawling onto the bed she snuggled up close to Fraser's sleeping form draping an arm across him.

Ray couldn't say anything to her. She was fully dressed, the door was open and she was on top of the covers, not under them with Fraser the way she wanted to be. Laying her head on his chest she listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as she fell asleep. 

**********

Ray rubbed his face with his hands.

"I don't know about you Maria, but I'm gonna' go up to bed. Do you want me to leave the t.v. on or turn it off?"

"Leave it on Ray. Besides Frannie will come down soon."

"Yeah I know she will. I'm gonna' send her down. I should've got her down here two hours ago."

Maria shook her head no.

"Ray, can't you leave them alone? Just for one night?"

"Nope. I'll leave them alone after they get married."

Maria sat up quickly and dropped her needlepoint.

"Benton's gonna' ask Frannie to marry him?!"

"No! I did not say that. Don't even repeat that."

"You know something. He said the M word to you."

"Yes he said it only because I asked him what his plans were concerning Frannie. He said she wasn't ready to be asked."

"I don't know Ray. She wasn't too sure until last night."

"Oh, because he gets shot now she's ready?"

"Nooo. Don't you tell Frannie I told you, she would get embarrassed. Do you promise?"

Ray rolled his eyes and held his hand up like he was being sworn in.

"I promise."

Maria leaned forward in her seat smiling.

"They were havin' sex last night..."

Ray put his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to hear it!"

Maria jumped up and flung his hands down.

"Oh don't be so juvenile Ray, you know they do it. I know they do it. It's only natural. What did you expect? He wasn't goin' to ever touch her? Be for real!"

"Yeah I know they do, but I don't want to know about it. Is that too much to ask?"

"She's your sister Ray and he's your best friend. Don't you and Benton ever talk about sex?"

"Maria this is Fraser we're talkin' about. He lives by a different set of rules than us. He doesn't talk about sex or his personal life. I for one am glad he doesn't talk about sex to me. I don't want to know about it. Especially if it involves Frannie."

"You know Ray, that is really sad. He needs someone to talk to. We're his family. You should talk to him about it."

"But why?! Why do I need to know about his sex life? Huh? Why?"

"Ray you are such a...I don't know. You are so hung up about talkin' about sex. I hope that if Benton ever does talk to you about it you won't brush him off."

"Believe me Maria, the last person I have to worry about talkin' about sex to me is Benny. I'm goin' to bed."

"Whatever. You never did let me finish tellin' you about Frannie."

He waved her off.

"Tell me tomorrow. I'm tired."

Ray climbed the stairs.

*I really am not in the mood for this.*

As he walked closer to Francesca's room he was surprised. The light was off, but the door was wide open. He approached the door cautiously. He didn't hear anything. Peeking into the room he was relieved.

Fraser and Francesca were cuddled up together on her bed, but she was fully dressed and on top of the covers. It looked like she was finally using some common sense. He stood in the doorway watching the two of them sleep. They looked so peaceful together. He was about to go and wake Francesca up, but something stopped him. Instead he walked to his room and went to bed. 

**********

Fraser opened his eyes to a dark room. He had to think for a moment where he was. Francesca's room. And she was curled up beside him in the bed. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he looked at her next to him. Reaching out her softly traced the contours of her face. She was so beautiful.

With a sigh he slid out from under the covers and her embrace. His head still ached but not like it had earlier. Getting dressed in the dark he thought about what he would do all day. Eat and sit around the Vecchio's home doing nothing or he could go home, change, come back and convince Ray to let him go to work with him.

He felt better and he didn't feel that it was necessary for him to lay around all day doing nothing. He wrote a short note to Francesca explaining where he went just in case she woke up and found him gone. Placing it on the bureau he walked back over to the bed and he kissed her lightly before leaving the room.

He moved silently through the house and was greeted by Diefenbaker at the door. He whispered as he ruffled the fur behind Dief's ears.

"You need to stretch your legs too."

Opening the door up he watched as Diefenbaker ran outside and began bouncing around in the snow.

It was a beautiful morning. Dark, cold and the snow sparkled like diamonds in the moonlight. He felt another pang of sorrow for his life in the Territories, but he shoved those thoughts aside. His family and his love were here in Chicago.

"Let's go Dief."

He began a slow jog to his house down the street, breathing in the cold air, feeling better the more he moved. He picked his pace up. If he didn't hurry Ray would be up and about before he could get back to the Vecchio's. It would be easier to deal with Ray if it appeared that he hadn't left the house. 

**********

Ray walked to Francesca's room.

"Aw come on!"

Fraser wasn't there just like yesterday. Ray made his way downstairs.

"I'm gonna' kill him."

As he reached the bottom of the steps he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Cautiously he edged himself around the corner of the doorway.

It was Fraser setting places at the kitchen table. Ray stepped into the room.

"What do you think you're doin'?"

Fraser looked up at Ray smiling.

"I'm making breakfast."

Ray smiled back at him, but his voice was sarcastic.

"I can see that. I mean what do you think you're doin'?"

Fraser stared back at him keeping a blank face.

"Oh no you don't! You're gonna' do or say somethin' that I'm not gonna' like."

Fraser kept looking at him while he set down the napkins. Three places Ray observed, but only he and Francesca needed to get up and go to work. Ray also noticed that Fraser's hair was still wet. He had already showered and changed.

"Where did you get the clean...you went back to your place didn't you Benny?"

Fraser was now taking out eggs, bread and cinnamon. He was going to make french toast. One of Ray's favorites.

"Yes Ray."

Fraser continued getting other ingredients out of the cabinets.

"What do you think you're doin'?"

Fraser turned and gave Ray a funny look.

"I believe that I told you. I am..."

"I know. Makin' breakfast. Don't play the innocent Mountie with me Benny. It won't work. What are you up to?"

Fraser calmly cracked a few eggs in a bowl and began stirring them adding the other ingredients in a bit at a time.

"I am not up to anything Ray. I'm making breakfast for you and Francesca. And myself."

"But you're not goin' to work. We are."

"Yes I know that I'm not going to the consulate today."

Ray continued watching Fraser as he dipped the bread in the egg mixture and cooked the pieces until they were a golden brown.

Ray's mouth watered.

*Damn that smells good.*

Ray watched Fraser cooking the food, his expression wary.

*He's up to somethin', I know it.*

"Something smells good!"

It was Francesca bouncing happily into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Ray."

She walked up to Fraser and hugged him from behind.

"Good morning Benton."

"Good morning Francesca."

She hugged him tighter, running her hands down his chest. Reaching further down she grabbed him. He jumped.

"Francesca stop! I'm trying to make breakfast."

Releasing him with a laugh she walked over to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice and poured herself a glass.

"What are you up to Benny?"

Francesca looked at Ray and then at Fraser. She could see his face, but Ray couldn't. Fraser looked at her and smiled. It was all she could do not to spit out her orange juice. Fraser was trying to do something. Something that Ray wouldn't want to do. She settled back against the counter, eager to see what would happen next.

"I'm making breakfast Ray. Would you like butter and syrup or powered sugar with your toast?"

"Butter and syrup."

"The coffee is done. Go ahead and get a cup. Francesca would you like coffee or tea?"

She smiled at him.

"Nothing thank you kindly."

As Ray turned to pour his coffee she mouthed to Fraser 'what are you up to?'. He smiled back at her and mouthed 'watch'. They sat down and began to eat.

"This is really great Benny. Where'd you learn to make this?"

"My mother use to make me french toast this way. I remember watching her, trying to see what she would put into it. I don't know if I have all the ingredients right because she never wrote it down. I must have been five when I asked her what she used. She told me it was magic and love."

Francesca looked at Fraser sadly. His mother had been dead for almost thirty years. Her mood shifted quickly. Fraser really was going to do something that was going to set Ray off. He was softening Ray up. The french toast. The family story. Fraser was good. What a manipulator! She would have to watch herself around him. The little bugger knew how to get what he wanted.

Fraser cleared his throat.

"So Ray...what do you have planned for today? At work I mean."

"I was gonna' do paperwork. I'm really far behind and with Christmas comin' up I don't want to be stuck doin' overtime to work on junk like that."

"Being that I am not allowed back at the consulate until tomorrow, I could come in today with you and help you. I can type faster than you. We could get it done before lunch with the two of us working on it."

Ray ate another forkful of the french toast.

*This stuff is great!*

"Sure Benny, thanks a lot. That would really help me out..."

Ray's voice trailed off.

"Hey wait a minute!"

Fraser quickly changed the subject.

"Would you care for more french toast? I still have some of the egg mixture left."

"No! You are not goin' to work with me today!"

"Ray, you just said that I could. You need the help so why can't I help you?"

"You're supposed to stay home and stay in bed."

Fraser didn't answer Ray and continued eating. Francesca looked over at him and he smiled at her as Ray ran a hand over his face.

"You're stayin' here Benny."

Fraser continued to ignore Ray. Francesca finished her breakfast and rinsed off her plate.

"You're not goin' anywhere today."

"But I already have Ray. I jogged to my place, showered, changed, jogged back and made breakfast. I believe that I am capable of sitting behind your desk and typing reports."

"Benny, you're supposed to take it easy."

"Typing Ray. I'm not going to be chasing anyone, I'm going to be typing reports."

Fraser gave him the big eyed Mountie look.

"I hate when you do this to me!"

Fraser continued to stared at Ray.

"Okay okay! You can go. But you're gonna' sit and type, nothin' more. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Ray."

Francesca walked over and smiled down at Ray.

"You had better hurry or we're gonna' be late for work if you don't."

She stood behind Fraser and kissed him on the back of his neck.

"I'll be back down in a bit Benton. I'm gonna' go and take my shower now."

She turned and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ray sat still, then he jumped up.

"Wait! Shit! She's gonna' use all the hot water if I don't get my shower first."

Fraser watched Ray as he ran out of the kitchen. He could hear him running up the stairs, then pounding on the bathroom door demanding that Francesca let him shower first. Poor Ray. Between him and Francesca he didn't stand a chance. 

**********

 

Ray sat and watched as Fraser flew through another report. It wasn't even eleven and they were almost done all of his backlogged paperwork. He couldn't believe how fast Fraser could type to begin with and he had changed all of Ray's filing. It was so damned organized now. How in the hell was he ever going to find what he needed? There wasn't any clutter. His desk looked more like Fraser's at the consulate than his own.

The funny part was catching Fraser watching Francesca all morning. She had purposely worn the shortest, tightest skirt that she owned. When she had come down the stairs Ray had thought that Fraser was going to pass out and to his further surprise Fraser hadn't complained to her that she shouldn't wear it to work. "Benny, aren't you gonna' say something to Frannie? Tell her to go and get changed."

"No Ray. It's Francesca's decision as to what she wears. Or for that matter, what she doesn't wear."

"Benny. Benny."

Ray snapped his fingers in front of Fraser's face. He quickly looked back to the report in front of him, blushing.

"I'm sorry Ray."

"You know if you keep looking' at her like that, someone's gonna' figure out that somethings' goin' on between the two of you."

Ray watched as Fraser looked back to Francesca again. This time he frowned.

"Benny."

His features tightened and Ray saw what he thought might actually be anger in his eyes.

Ray looked over to where Francesca was standing. She was trying to get over to Ray's desk and her path was blocked. By a very large, very good looking Detective Tom Dougherty. As long as Francesca had been after Fraser, Tom had been after Francesca and she had always said no to him because she was 'saving' herself for one Benton Fraser.

Fraser looked like he was about to get up.

"Benny don't move. If you go over there the only thing that will happen is Frannie will end up getting mad at you."

Francesca finally managed to make it to Ray's desk. Tom was right behind her.

"Here's the report you wanted Ray."

She turned her attention to Fraser.

"Hi Frase. What's up?"

Tom spoke up from behind her.

"Nothins' ever gonna' be 'up' with him Frannie. Why don't you quit wastin' your time trying to get the little ranger and go out with me."

"Piss off Tom."

Francesca said it over her shoulder, not bothering to look at Tom, but he didn't give up.

"You'll come around sooner or later Frannie. I can wait."

He made a gun out of his hand and shot at Fraser with it.

"See ya' later pretty boy."

Ray gave Tom a disgusted look.

"You're a real asshole Tom."

"Now is that a nice thing to say to your future brother-in-law Ray?"

He laughed as he walked away from them.

Ray looked back at Fraser. He had his mask back on. The calm, blank look and he had resumed typing the report. Francesca whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Benton."

He continued typing and without looking up he spoke.

"That is quite all right Miss Vecchio."

She kept staring at him waiting for him to look at her and he kept ignoring her. She gave up.

"I expect to see you at twelve. For lunch."

She then walked away down the hall.

"Benny, you know you should take a break, you've been typing all morning."

"I'm fine Ray."

Reaching over Ray put his hands over the keys of the typewriter.

"Take a break."

He nodded his head in the direction that Francesca had gone. Fraser finally looked up and then at the hallway.

"I believe that I will Ray. Excuse me."

**********

He finally found her in a dark hallway at the back of the precinct.

"It's about time you found me."

She sounded peeved.

He leaned against the wall across the hall from her, looking at her intently.

"May I ask you a question Francesca?"

She leaned against the wall behind her and crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"Are you in some way ashamed of me or our relationship?"

"What?!"

She started laughing. Was he serious?

"No! Why would you ever think that?"

He looked at her and shifted his position.

"We have been together for over three months and the only people who know about us are your family. Why do we have to keep it a secret? Why can't they (he gestured down the hall) know about us?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes. It really did bother him that no one knew that they were together. But why?

"Benton, why do they need to know? What difference would it make?"

"Maybe if they knew, people like Detective Dougherty would not approach you any longer."

She started laughing.

"You're jealous!"

Fraser looked at the ceiling and let his breath out slowly. Why did she find this so amusing.

"Maybe I am. I'm sorry that I care for you."

"No don't be sorry...I'm sorry. But you have nothing to worry about, I don't care one bit about Tom, I never have."

She walked across the hall and stood only inches from him.

"I've always loved you. I waited for you."

"Just as he has been waiting for you."

Francesca looked Fraser over, her eyes borrowing in concentration. She couldn't believe it. He was actually worried about her leaving him...for Tom! She laughed again and grabbed hold of Fraser hugging him tightly to her.

"But Benton, there's one big difference. You had feelings for me, you loved me. I feel absolutely nothing for Tom. He's a big jerk."

She could feel him relaxing.

"Then why can't we tell them?"

She gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell them after lunch. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, it would."

"I still can't believe you. You were jealous!"

He didn't answer he only leaned down and kissed her. Neither one gave any thought as to where they were and began to kiss each other deeply. Pulling one body tightly against the other. Running their hands across each other. Francesca found herself being pushed up against the wall as Fraser kissed her neck, stroking his hand against a breast.

"Benton."

She kissed him sucking at his tongue, pulling him to her. She broke off the kiss and pushed him back slightly.

"We're at the station not at home."

They both were breathing heavily, eyeing one another.

She didn't release her hold on him, then pulled him tightly back against her. She could feel his erection pressing hard against her stomach through the material of his jeans.

"Are you gonna' get your bed soon?"

He started to laugh and nuzzled her neck, he kissed her again.

"Saturday."

She kissed him back.

"We'll finish this Saturday night."

Neither one wanted to be the one to let go first. They stood together trying to regain their composure.

"Benton, we really need to start payin' attention to what we're doin'. Someone will see us."

She grinned as she said it.

Fraser finally released her and backed slowly away from her smiling.

"It's a date Miss Vecchio. Saturday night."

"I believe we should get back to work. Ray's probably havin' a cow by now."

Fraser gestured down the hall.

"After you."

Francesca straightened her shirt and skirt, then wiped a smudge of lipstick form Fraser's mouth.

"Thank you Mr. Fraser." 

**********

 

Detective Dewey jerked his head back. They didn't see him. Huey would not believe it! He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Fraser and Frannie. In the hallway. If they had taken it a step further, they would have been having sex! Yeah, Fraser was doin' Frannie and judging by what he had just seen he was doin' her but good. That wasn't an innocent kiss or two, that was...geez, it was like watching a porn flick.

He made his way quietly back down the hall and into the bullpen. Now all he had to do was wait for the two of them to come back so he could collect his fifty dollars from Huey. Sitting on the edge of his desk he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

He watched as they came walking into the bullpen together. Looking at the two of them he would have never known that they had just come back from groping one another. Fraser was impeccable and emotionless as ever and Frannie was...Frannie. Francesca sat at her desk and Fraser made his way back to Ray's desk. Dewey jumped up and cut Fraser off.

"Hey Fraser, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yes Detective Dewey, how may I be of service?"

He looked so innocent. Mr. Nice Guy. The overgrown boy scout.

*Oh this is gonna' be great!*

He moved closer to Fraser and talked to him in a low voice.

"You're hittin' that (he pointed over at Francesca) aren't you."

Fraser looked over at Francesca, then back at Dewey with a confused expression on his face.

"I would never hit Francesca."

Dewey stared at him. Was this guy for real?

"No Fraser, I mean you and Frannie."

Dewey made a ring out of his left index finger and thumb and was poking his right index finger in and out of the circle. He watched in delight as Fraser turned a deep red and stared back at him, the anger reaching his eyes.

*Yeah, he's doin' her!*

Fraser took a step toward him.

*Uh oh.*

Dewey quickly stopped his hand gestures.

"Uh look Fraser there's no need for violence."

He said it as he slowly backed away from Fraser. Turning, he bolted across the room over to Huey's desk.

*Oh shit!*

He had never seen that expression on Fraser's face before. He was actually angry!

Fraser stood where he had stepped forward. He was now staring at Dewey from across the room. He didn't look angry anymore. Dewey watched as Fraser turned and walked over to Francesca's desk. Leaning down to her Dewey could tell that Fraser was telling Francesca what he had said, including the gestures. Francesca screamed out across the room, her face a mask of horror and rage.

"What!?"

Dewey turned and ran out of the bullpen. An angry Fraser was one thing, a livid Francesca was something to be feared. She went running after Dewey down the hall.

Fraser looked over at Huey's desk, then directly at Huey. The detective brought his hands up in a placating gesture.

"I had nothing to do with that."

The entire room had stopped working and they were all watching the exchanges. Ray walked back into the bullpen holding a candy bar. He noticed that Fraser was staring at Huey, Huey looked upset and everyone else was looking at Fraser.

"Okay Benny, what's goin' on?"

Fraser leaned over to Ray and whispered.

"It appears that Detectives Huey and Dewey did not believe you when you tried to tell them that Francesca and I were not involved."

Ray leaned toward Fraser and whispered back.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Ray, it was the manner in which Detective Dewey presented his knowledge of our relationship to me. And I proceeded to tell Francesca."

"And what did he say?"

Fraser stood for a moment with an embarrassed expression, then he told Ray what Dewey had said and his answer. Ray only laughed.

"You know you can be so dense sometimes, you know that don't you?"

Fraser looked down at his feet, then back at Ray.

"Not really Ray. I was trying to get him to change his line of thinking."

"You mean you knew what he was saying?"

"Yes Ray. I had heard that expression before. It's not entirely accurate, but I have found that most phrases involving sex rarely are. An example would be the phrase blow job. The person in question does not blow..."

"Benny."

Ray was smiling now.

"What else did he say?"

"It's not what he said, it was a gesture."

"A gesture?"

"Yes Ray."

Ray looked at Fraser and Fraser looked back at Ray.

"Benny, you have to make the gesture so I'll know what it is."

"Oh...sorry."

Fraser turned his back to the room and discretely repeated Dewey's hand gesture.

"And you told Frannie?!"

Ray was laughing again.

"Yes Ray. I was going to handle the situation myself, but being that Francesca was the one who had wanted our relationship to remain private, I felt it should be resolved by her."

"And where is she?"

Fraser smiled at Ray.

"She is in pursuit of Detective Dewey at this moment."

"You're enjoyin' this aren't you Benny?"

He watched as Fraser hesitated, but he kept smiling.

"I know that it's inappropriate for me to do so, but yes, I am."

Ray smiled back at Fraser and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Way to go Benny."

Francesca stormed back into the bullpen and stopped directly in front of Huey's desk.

"You know you're all a bunch of pigs!"

She was shouting.

"Okay people I am only going to say this once so listen up!"

All eyes were on Francesca.

"Fraser and I are dating. We are a couple. I don't want to hear any more wisecracks or jokes. Or bets!"

She screamed the last comment in Huey's face.

"Do I make myself clear? Good!"

She walked over to Fraser who was still smiling.

"And what's so funny Benton?"

He opened his mouth to speak when Lieutenant Welsh stepped out of his office.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, do we have a problem here?"

Huey pointed over at Francesca and Fraser.

"They're dating."

"And what is the big deal about that? They've been together since late September."

Everyone now turned and looked at Welsh.

Francesca crossed her arms and glared at him.

"How did you know?"

"It was obvious. All you had to do is watch how the two of you were acting around one another. That is why I am the lieutenant and all of you are not."

He smiled, but it only lasted a second.

"Now everyone back to work. This isn't a social club it's a police station."

He walked back into his office and closed the door.

Everyone slowly moved back to their work, still looking at Ray, Fraser and Francesca standing together. Francesca gestured around the room.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to let anyone know."

"Francesca, they will get use to it and then no one will care."

She stood glaring at everyone, daring them to make a comment.

"Frannie you're overreacting. Now that everyone knows, it's no big deal. Benny's right. In a few days no one will care. You'll be yesterdays gossip."

She remained tense.

"We'll see. I'm gonna' go back to my desk. Don't forget Benton, lunch in forty minutes."

"I won't forget."

Ray and Fraser sat down at Ray's desk.

"So, is everything okay now?"

"It appears to be Ray."

Ray sat and watched Fraser as he finished the report that he had been working on.

"You know I never pictured you as bein' the jealous type Benny."

Fraser looked up at Ray with a slightly embarrassed expression.

"Neither did I. I never gave much thought about it until..."

He stopped talking and looked down at the floor. Ray grinned.

"Until ol' Tomcat Dougherty was movin' in on your territory."

Fraser looked back up at Ray in annoyance.

"Ray, Francesca is not my 'territory', she is...my girlfriend."

"Uh huh. Frannie's more than that to you and you know it."

Fraser opened a file, then he put a new report form in the typewriter before finally answering Ray.

"Yes. She is."

Ray watched as Fraser looked over at Francesca. She still had an angry expression on her face. When saw that he was looking at her, she mouthed 'what?' to him. He started smiling at her and mouthed back 'I love you'. She grinned and shook her head looking away.

"Benny."

Fraser quickly looked back at Ray still smiling.

"Yes Ray."

"You are sickening."

"Thank you Ray." 

**********

 

Detective Dewey limped back into the bullpen holding an ice pack to his face and sat down at his desk. Ray saw him as he entered and smiled.

"Excuse me Benny, I'll be right back."

Fraser looked over at Dewey and then at Francesca raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled and blew him a kiss before turning back to her work. He returned his attention to Ray and Dewey.

"Hey Dewey, what happened?"

Ray was grinning down at him. He was obviously in pain.

"You're sister is nuts Vecchio!"

"Well maybe if you didn't provoke her she wouldn't get upset. What did you and Huey do that pissed her off?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. I know what you said to Benny, but what else did you do? Frannie said something about a bet to Huey."

Dewey gave Ray a guilty look.

"Okay! I made a bet with Huey that Fraser was doin' her. Are you satisfied?"

Ray's smile disappeared.

"Benny is 'not' doin' my sister. He and Frannie are involved in a relationship."

"Yeah, whatever Vecchio. Relationship, sex, it's all the same."

Ray leaned down and spoke in a tight voice, enjoying the fact that Dewey flinched as he came near him.

"No, there's a big difference so if you don't want to get hurt again, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Ray eyed him.

"Let me see."

Dewey pulled the ice pack away from his face. He had a large bruise on his cheek. Ray laughed.

"She punched you?"

"Yeah she punched me. After she kicked me."

"You know you're a lucky man. You should be glad that's all she did. Frannie has a bad temper."

"I can see that."

Ray walked back to his desk still laughing.

"Take a good look at Dewey. Frannie did that to him. Are you sure you want to be with someone who is capable of that?"

Fraser looked back at Dewey and smiled.

"Actually it makes me feel quite safe Ray."

They continued to work in silence, finishing up the last report.

"Thanks for your help Benny. This would have taken me all day to do."

*It probably would have taken me two days, but I'm not gonna' tell him that. *

"You're welcome Ray. Thank you for letting me come to work with you today."

Ray snorted.

"Like I had a choice."

Francesca walked in between the two of them tapping her watch.

"Twelve noon. Lunch time. Let's go Benton."

She walked around Fraser and picked up his jacket.

"Are you coming Ray?"

Francesca glared at Ray from behind Fraser.

"Nah, it doesn't look like Frannie wants me to."

Fraser gave him a confused look as Francesca took his hand and began pulling him from his chair.

"Come on, we only have an hour and I'm starvin'."

Fraser found himself being lead through the hallways of the 27th and each person that they passed would stare at them.

"Francesca, please slow down. People are staring."

She didn't slow down, but continued making her way out of the building. Fraser pulled his jacket on. He thought it was a beautiful day. Nice and cold.

"Geez, it's freezin' out here!"

Looking at the amount of leg that was showing beneath her coat Fraser wanted to laugh. Of course she would be freezing she had almost nothing on.

"I believe that your choice of clothing would be the reason for your discomfort Francesca."

"Ha ha, very funny oh Mountie from the north. I'll have you know that I wore this skirt for you."

He smiled at her as they continued walking away from the building.

"I appreciate your effort, but I believe that you should dress more appropriately for the weather. I wouldn't want to see you get sick on my account."

She shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her petite frame.

"I think I'll take your advise from now on."

They entered the small diner across the street from the 27th. It was always packed with the police and clerks from the station. Again Fraser noticed the stares as he sat down and looked around. People were looking at the two of them. Some with expressions of disbelief. Others catching him looking their way would quickly avert their gaze from him.

He leaned toward Francesca over their table and talked to her in a low voice.

"Francesca, is our being together really that big of a shock to everyone?"

As she looked around she noticed the stares and the whisperings. This is what she hadn't wanted.

"Yes it is Benton."

"Why?"

She looked at him in disbelief. How could he be so obtuse?

"Benton, how long have I known you?"

"A bit over two years."

"And how long have I been tryin' to get you to go out with me?"

He stared back at her, the lightbulb finally going on in his head.

"Point taken."

"I think everyone is wonderin' why all of a sudden you're with me."

*And I'm sure none of their thoughts are good.*

Fraser began to laugh at her.

"No, I think they're all wondering why Ray hasn't shot me for being with you."

She smiled back at him. He was right. Everyone knew how Ray had felt that time he had thought that Fraser had slept with her.

They placed their orders and continued talking about everyday things. What they were going to buy someone for Christmas, when they were going to go shopping together. Francesca lowered her voice and leaned toward Fraser.

"I don't think you're gonna' be very happy about this Benton. You know when I said we could continue on Saturday what we were doin' in the hall."

He grinned at her.

"Yes."

"We can't."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?"

Francesca looked around, then whispered.

"I forgot I have my friend comin' over later today and she's not leavin' until Sunday."

"Oh that's quite alright Francesca, I understand. Have I ever met her before? Where is she from?"

"Benton."

She widened her eyes slightly and waved a hand distractedly in the air.

"My friend."

She drug out her pronunciation of the word friend.

He was now looking at her puzzled.

"Your friend?"

Francesca rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. She continued whispering.

"My period Benton. I'm gonna' be on my period."

"Oh."

*There he goes blushing again.*

She grinned lewdly and reached under the table to squeeze his knee.

"You had better stop blushin' or I'm gonna' do something to ya'."

He tucked his head down trying not to smile.

"I believe that I can wait until after your 'friend' goes home after her visit."

Their food arrived and they continued talking. Fraser couldn't help looking at all of the people who insisted on staring at them. He even noticed a few glares directed at Francesca from some of the women. She was correct. Their being together was not expected at all. 

**********

When they returned form lunch he again noted the reactions from those in the bullpen. He felt like laughing. They were only two people who were dating one another. Why did they all treat it as if it were a big deal? He moved to kiss Francesca before he went back to Ray's desk, but she stopped him.

"No way Benton."

"Why?"

She sighed.

"Let them get use to the idea of seein' us together. I don't want anyone havin' a heart attack from watchin' us kiss."

"That's ridiculous Francesca. A coronary attack can not be brought on by someone watching me kiss you."

He was beginning to get irritated by all the nonsense centering around their dating. Walking back to Ray's desk he sat down. He still couldn't figure out why his being with Francesca was causing so much turmoil. He wanted to talk to Ray about it, but he didn't know if his asking him would cause additional problems. His thoughts were interrupted by Ray.

"Earth to Benny!"

"I'm sorry Ray. What did you say?"

"I said grab your coat, we're goin' out. I have an interview to do with a murder witness. The call came in while you and Frannie were at lunch."

He looked at Ray questioningly.

"I thought you said that I couldn't do anything but sit at your desk and type."

"Hey, I'm only tryin' to be nice. If want to stay here and be stared at it's your choice or you could come with me."

Fraser stood up and shouldered on his jacket. Sitting by himself and being stared at for the rest of the afternoon would not be pleasant.

"Let me tell Francesca where I'm going."

Ray made a face.

"You don't have to tell her where you're goin' every minute of the day. She'll survive without you. Come on."

Fraser hesitated. He knew Ray was correct, but he also knew that Francesca would be upset if he had left without telling her.

"Give me one moment Ray."

He walked over to her desk and scribble a hasty note, then went back to where Ray was standing.

"You are so whipped Benny."

"Whipped?"

He knew it wasn't a compliment because Ray was laughing at him.

"Yeah. Ask Frannie what that means."

"I will Ray." 

**********

It was late at night and Francesca sat in her room alone. Fraser had gone home hours ago. She couldn't sleep. Looking at her pocket calendar she counted the days on it for the tenth time that night and for the tenth time she had the same number. Twenty-seven. She wouldn't have been upset if it weren't for the fact that since she was twelve, twenty-seven had been the magic number.

Like clock work, every twenty-seven days she had her period. Always starting in the afternoon. Always before dinner time. She could plan her schedule around it. Her period of all things had been the envy of all the girls at school. She never had to guess. So no matter how unpunctual Francesca might be, her body was always on time.

She was scared to death. Opening up the drawer of the dresser next to her bed she picked up the box of Lucky 13 condoms. She read the label and the insert. She and Fraser had been careful. Or at least she thought they had been. Francesca thought about the talk that she recently had with her sister. Maria's second child was from her sister using condoms as her only method of birth control. Then she started laughing. What had she said to Maria? Something about the box not warning against Canadian sperm?

She hugged the box to her chest and began to cry. What if she were pregnant? She had to be, she was never late! She sat for several minutes crying, wanting to go to Maria, but not wanting to. How could Maria understand? She would only laugh at her. Oh come on Frannie you're only a few hours late she would say.

Francesca lay down on her bed closing her eyes, trying to sleep. What was she going to do? She wanted children, but not this way. And was she ready? What type of mother would she be? And how would she explain this to Fraser? Oh my God, how was she going to explain this to her mother?! She eventually cried herself to sleep. 

**********

Each day that Francesca was late sent her into a panic. People were noticing how she was acting and every time someone would ask her what was wrong she would brush them off with the standard answer. I don't feel well. I think I'm coming down with the flu. It always worked. The person asking her would back away and leave her alone. They didn't want to chance getting sick around Christmas.

The only person she couldn't use the flu line on was Fraser and she had sidestepped him as well.

"Francesca, is there something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?"

What was she supposed to say? Oh yeah Benton, you did something wrong all right. You had sex with me and now I'm pregnant.

"No Benton, you haven't done anything wrong. You remember my friend that I said was going to visit me?"

At first he had looked at her confused, then he smiled.

"Yes. Your 'friend'."

Looking at him smiling at her like that...she couldn't tell him. She lied.

"Well sometimes when she visits me I don't feel well."

"Oh. You are okay though? Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

God, why did he have to be so nice all the time? She hugged herself to him and tucked her head onto his shoulder. He held her, softly stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

She had fallen asleep sitting on the sofa with him. When she woke up he was still holding her. He hadn't moved for nearly three hours.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

He was tracing a path over her face with his fingertips, looking softly at her. All she saw was love in his eyes. She could feel the tears welling up with each touch. He trusted her. He loved her. And she was lying to him.

"Francesca?"

She pulled him to her kissing him and when he moved away from her, she knew that he was worried. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't push her for an answer, he only drew her tightly to him embracing her.

When he left that evening to walk home she watched him walk alone down the street. Yes she was lucky to have Fraser, but she needed to tell him what was wrong. As long as she was lying to him, she wouldn't be happy. 

**********

"Maria, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Frannie. Pull up a chair."

Maria was sitting in the kitchen at the table making a shopping list. Putting her pen down Maria looked at her.

"So what's up Frannie?"

Francesca bit her lower lip and picked up the shopping list, pretending to look at it.

"Frannie?"

She continued to look at the list as she spoke.

"How did you know that you were pregnant?"

"What?"

"When you were pregnant. How did you know you were?"

"You're pregnant?!"

"I don't know."

She began crying. She was so sick of crying, but she found herself constantly doing it. Maria reached over and hugged her.

"What makes you think you might be pregnant? Besides havin' sex I mean. How late are you?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

Maria laughed.

"Three days? That's all? Frannie, I've been two weeks late before!"

She continued laughing.

Francesca angrily pulled away from Maria.

"I am 'never' late Maria. Every twenty-seven days like clock work. I have never been a day late."

"Ever?"

Maria looked at her surprised.

"Never."

Maria stared at her. She was taking her seriously now.

"Have you taken a test yet?"

"No I haven't. They all say wait a week."

"Buy one and keep it handy. The faster you know, the quicker you can decide on what you want to do."

They sat next to each other not speaking. Maria was waiting for Francesca to say something further.

*I guess I'll have to drag it out of her.*

"Have you talked to Benton about this? Does he know?"

Francesca shook her head no.

"No, I haven't told him."

"Frannie! You have to tell him. You can't keep somethin' like this from him. It wouldn't be fair. If you're pregnant, it's his responsibility too. He should know!"

"But what if I'm not? Then I've caused a lot of trouble for nothin'."

"I don't care. Pregnant or not he should know. You should never keep a secret like this from him. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to you."

"Okay...I'll tell him. Tomorrow. I'm supposed to go over to his house and help him decide where the bed will go in the room."

"So the 'bed' is finally arrivin'."

"Yes."

Maria smiled at her trying to make Francesca relax.

"I guess you're not gonna' break it in now are you?"

Francesca laughed weakly.

"No I don't think so. Once I tell him, he probably won't be able to talk, much less do anything else."

Francesca played with the list in her hands.

"Maria, do you think I'll make a good mother?"

Maria hugged her again.

"Yes Frannie you will. You'll never have to worry about that and you know Benton will make a great father. You see how he is with my kids. He loves children. I wouldn't be surprised that once he gets over the shock he'll be happy. You know how he wants a family."

"I know, but I don't think he was plannin' on gettin' one this way."

Maria sighed. Poor Frannie.

"There are some things you just can't plan. Accidents happen. Don't worry, things will work out, you'll see. Just talk to him."

"I know. I'll tell him. Thanks Maria."

Francesca hugged her again. Talking to her sister had helped, but now her stomach was churning. She still had to tell Fraser. 

**********

Francesca smoothed down the front of her coat. She knew it was stupid to wear a summer dress in the freezing cold, but if she was going to give Benton some bad news she wanted to look good while doing it. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

Fraser opened it and smiled down at her.

"You don't have to knock Francesca, just come in."

He hugged her, picking her up and bringing her into the house.

"You're mighty happy Benton."

He was more than happy, she could tell. It had to be the weather. When it was cold and snowy he was always happy.

"Isn't it a beautiful day! Oh. Sorry. Let me take your coat."

Taking her coat off he noticed her dress. It was a bit summery for this time of year.

"And what's the special occasion?"

"Uh, nothin'. I just thought that you might like it."

Looking at her he knew that something wasn't right. She wasn't telling him something.

"I have the frame and mattress upstairs. We need to figure out where it goes."

He took her hand and led her upstairs.

"I also have a surprise for you."

Francesca started smiling. Fraser's excitement was infectious.

Walking into the bedroom she saw something leaning against the wall covered in Fraser's old Hudson blanket.

"I found this at a used furniture shop. I'll have to refinish it, but it's beautiful. Solid walnut."

He pulled the blanket off. It was an intricately carved head and foot board set. It was obviously very old, but the pattern was beautiful just as he said. There were flowers and vines all across it.

Francesca knelt down by it, running her hands over the patterns.

"Benton, this is lovely."

Fraser knelt down beside her.

"I knew that you would love it."

He smiled and traced the pattern in the center.

"Do you know what this symbol is Francesca?"

"Yes."

She ran her fingers over the two rings. It was a symbol of marriage. Maybe she was worrying for nothing. It was obvious that he was ready to settle down. He might not take the news of her possibly being pregnant as something bad. She began to relax a little.

*I'll wait until we get the bed set up before I tell him.*

Standing she hugged him as he stood up beside her. As he held her Fraser could feel her relaxing. She wasn't as tense as she was when he greeted her at the door.

"Where do you think we should set the bed up?"

Francesca looked around the room still holding onto Fraser.

"Up against that wall (she nodded in the direction she wanted) facing the window. That way when we get up we'll have the sun shining down on us. I mean on you."

Now he had her doing it. She was slowly starting to think of this as her house.

"That sounds good Francesca."

He moved away from her and set the frame up and placed the mattress on it. It didn't take him very long to do it. She took the sheets and pillows from the closet and they made the bed together. She had chosen plain white sheets. The comforter was a pattern called winter frost. A pale blue with white. She had thought that he might like waking up to the pattern of snow around him.

She lay back on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Lay down. Let's try it out."

She had already decided that the right side of the bed was her side. They lay there quietly side by side. She reached over and took his hand.

"Benton?"

"Hum."

"You're not fallin' asleep are you?"

"No Francesca, I'm just relaxing."

It was now or never.

"How many children do you want? I mean when you finally go to have them?"

He opened his eyes and rolled over so that he was leaning on his elbow looking at her.

"I believe that it would be up to the woman in question, but I would like to have at least two. I always wanted a brother or sister. It was...lonely being by myself all the time."

He rested his head next to hers on the pillow. He ran a finger slowly down her arm. Francesca could feel the goose bumps go down her spine. She looked at him and he was smiling softly at her.

"You have goose bumps. Are you cold?"

"No not really."

She rolled over so that she lay in the crook of his arm, putting her head on his chest. He started rubbing the back of her neck.

"That feels good."

Stretching against him, she ran her hand lightly across his chest and shoulder.

"And when you have children Francesca how many do you want?"

She couldn't resist. Even under stress she had to tease him.

"Six."

He pulled away from her, his eyes wide.

"Six?"

She started laughing.

"You should see your face Benton. It's not like you wouldn't mind making the babies."

He laughed at her. So she was thinking of him as fathering her children. Things were on the right track.

"But six? That's a lot of mouths to feed and a ton of diapers. How about four."

"Five."

"Four. It's between two and six. A compromise of sorts."

"Okay Benton. Four. No more. No less."

She hugged him laughing. Now to tell him that child number one might be on the way.

"Benton."

"Yes?"

"Do you remember my friend that was supposed to visit me?"

He pulled her closer to him.

"Yes. She's going home tomorrow."

She paused.

*God I am scared to death.*

"Um...well...she hasn't come over yet and I don't know if she's going to visit me for a while."

She felt him tense.

"Benton?"

She moved slowly away from him. Looking at his face she saw shock. He blinked once or twice and ran a hand through his hair. She sat up on the bed looking down at him.

"She hasn't visited you and you don't know if she coming over?"

"Yes."

She tucked her chin on her knees.

"And when are you going to find out? Have you gone to a doctor yet?"

He sat up looking at her with concern. Francesca closed her eyes.

*No I am not gonna' cry.

"Francesca don't worry, everything will be fine."

He moved over and hugged her.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this. A baby is a big responsibility."

She spoke into his shoulder. He remembered their discussion before. How she had said that if she had an accident she would keep the baby, but listening to her talk, he wasn't so sure she would. Yes he wanted a family, but not at the cost of someone else.

"Francesca whatever you decide I will be there for you. I'm not going anywhere."

As he held her, Francesca thought about what Fraser had just said. Did he think that she wanted an abortion? She pulled away from him wiping at her face with her hand.

"Benton, I know we talked about this before, I haven't changed my mind. If I am pregnant and that is still an if at this point, I will keep the baby.

She watched as he visibly relaxed. Yes, he did think she was planning on having an abortion.

*God this is a mess.*

She could hear a phone ringing.

"Did you get a phone?"

"Yes, the line was hooked up yesterday."

"It's ringing."

He made a face.

"I really didn't want a phone. They're annoying."

"Who has the number?"

"Ray and Inspector Thatcher. I was going to give you the number tonight."

The phone was still ringing. She looked expectantly at him.

"Don't you think you should answer it?"

"I believe our current conversation is more important than a phone call."

She sighed.

"Come on, get up."

She jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him downstairs. The phone was still ringing and he was looking in irritation at it.

"Well answer it!"

Fraser reached out and picked it up.

"Fraser residence, how may I help you? Oh...No...Yes. Thank you Ray."

He looked at the receiver and hung it up.

Francesca rolled her eyes.

"What does Ray want?"

"He yelled at me for taking so long to answer the phone and asked if he was interrupting us and he wanted to know if we are coming over for dinner. I took the liberty of saying yes. Then he hung up on me."

Francesca looked at her watch. It was only four. Dinner wouldn't be ready until six. She chewed her lip. Stay here and talk some more about her possible pregnancy or go home and avoid the subject.

"Come on Benton."

She walked into the living room, grabbing her coat and his heavy flannel jacket. 

"Let's go back to Ma's and help her with dinner."

**********

As they walked back to the Vecchios, Fraser pulled her close to him to keep her warm.

"You know if you are, you will have to dress warmer than this."

"Yes, I know. I was only wearing it to soften the blow."

They walked for a while in silence.

"Have you made an appointment with a doctor yet?"

"Yes, I called this afternoon. She won't be able to fit me in until late next week. Maria said that I should use an over the counter test, but I don't trust them."

"Francesca?"

She wasn't paying attention to him. He could tell she was lost in thought.

"If you are pregnant, does this mean I won't get a Christmas present?"

She stopped walking and turned to him in shock, only to find him laughing at her. She hit him lightly in the chest.

"That is not funny."

"I was only seeing if you were paying attention to me."

She looked at him smiling.

"A baby would be a pretty big gift. I don't think I could top that."

They continued walking until they reached the porch where Fraser stopped. He blocked Francesca from opening the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I know that you have talked to Maria about this, but have you told Ray or your Mother?"

"No! Are you crazy? Ray would freak! And Ma...I don't even want to tell her."

Fraser raised his eyebrows at her last comment.

"I think that you under estimate your mother Francesca, all she wants is for you to be happy. It wouldn't matter what you would do, she'll always love you, just as I will."

He leaned down and kissed her, hugging her to him.

"You don't realize how lucky you are to have your family Francesca. It won't be until they are gone that you will know what I'm talking about."

She hugged him back. Yes she did know that she was lucky and knowing that Fraser had no family of his own, it hit her even harder. Her family was the most important thing in her life. Fraser was a part of that family now and maybe in nine months there would be an addition to it. 

**********

Ray knew there was something going on. Ever since Fraser and Francesca had begun dating they had been close, but now they seemed to be up each others ass. If he had to watch them hold hands or whisper to one another one more time he was going to puke. They were quiet during dinner, but they sat too close as far as Ray was concerned. And having to watch the two of them sitting on the sofa. Gag.

"Excuse me Frannie, but what do you think you're doin'?"

"What does it look like Ray? I'm sittin'."

"That is not sittin' Frannie. You sit on the sofa, not on Fraser."

And when did Fraser learn to slouch? He never slouched. But here he was slouched on the sofa with Francesca sitting between his legs, leaning back against him. He had his arms wrapped around her and his chin was tucked on her shoulder.

Ray's voice was biting as he spoke.

"You know you two can go up to your bed Frannie."

Francesca brushed him off.

"We're comfortable here."

"You two are making me sick."

Maria joined their little chat, her voice just as biting as Ray's.

"Then stop lookin' at them Ray."

"Butt out Maria."

Maria sat up in her chair.

"No, you need to leave them alone for one night or would that be too much to ask?"

Ray watched as Fraser and Francesca again whispered to one another, then then Francesca leaned back to kiss him.

"What is with you two?"

Fraser and Francesca both spoke at the same time.

"Nothing Ray."

"Nothin' crabby."

Then they started laughing.

"Forget it!"

Ray grabbed the remote and turned the volume of the television up. He was getting angry. Fraser knew something and he wasn't telling him. Maria and Francesca were hiding something from him too. 

**********

Francesca shifted a few times trying to get more comfortable.

"Are you Okay?"

Fraser had whispered into her ear. How could she explain to him why she was so fidgety? Fraser was trying to comfort her, but laying against him like this, feeling him pressed against her back, his breath hot on her neck, he was driving her nuts! When Ray had said to take it up to her bed, it was all she could do not to grab Fraser and take him upstairs.

She wanted him. It was sheer torment to lay against him like she was doing and he had no idea what he was doing to her. She tried moving once more only to have Fraser tighten his grip around her waist.

"Francesca please."

His voice was whispered in a pleading tone.

"Stop moving."

She stopped and paid close attention to his body beneath her. Apparently she wasn't the only one having a problem with the way they were sitting.

A wicked smile appeared on her face as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. When he saw how she was looking at him she also saw panic on his face.

"No."

Fraser gave a slight nod across the room.

"Ray."

Francesca turned back so she could look at Ray. Her smile grew even bigger. Fraser hadn't seen that Ray was asleep in his recliner and Maria had left the room.

She twisted so she was now lying down on him, looking into his face. They spoke in low voices.

"Francesca, you are going to get us in trouble."

"Oh who cares. Ray's asleep. You've been drivin' me nuts all night and I can't take it anymore."

She reached forward hugging him around the neck and kissed him hungrily, grinding her body into his. He was trapped on the sofa and he couldn't move or protest too loudly or Ray would wake up.

She was about to pull back when he pulled her tightly to him. God he felt so good! She drove her tongue into his mouth, pressing her hips against him. She was rewarded with a small moan from Fraser. This is ridiculous Francesca thought. They were both adults, but where were they? On the sofa with Ray playing chaperone.

She wanted Fraser now, not tomorrow, not in a few days. Why did she have to wait? Ray wouldn't have. He would have gone to his girlfriends house (if he had one) and she wouldn't have seen him until later the next day. She pulled roughly away from Fraser.

"Get your jacket, we're goin' to your house."

Before he could protest she stood up.

Fraser grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down on the sofa.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"What if Ray saw me get up like this?"

He removed his hands from his lap. Francesca started laughing softly. Fraser quickly cover himself, placing his hands back in his lap. Francesca caught her breath. She was laughing too much.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting."

She snuggled up to him and pointed at his lap.

"We'll wait until he's calmed down a little."

Looking down at his lap she smiled.

"You know if you didn't wear your jeans so tight it wouldn't be as noticeable."

Reaching over she grabbed at his erection and he slapped her hand away laughing.

"Do you want to go to my place?"

"Yesssss."

"Then don't do that again."

As she lay against him she kept looking over at Ray, praying that he wouldn't wake up.

She heard Fraser begin to hum softly to himself. Looking at his face he was relaxed, his posture slouched slightly forward. Tugging at his shirt she tried to get his attention.

"Benton. Benton. What're you doin'?"

Without looking at her he answered her.

"I am attempting to lower my heart rate so that we may leave before Ray wakes up."

A smile flickered across his face and was replaced by a relaxed look once more.

"You are too much."

Francesca started to laugh softly again. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"Benton."

She poked him in the ribs.

"Stop it."

"What did you do before you were with me?"

She loved teasing him. He opened his eyes and looked at her quizzically.

'Do what?"

"You know. Did you take care of business yourself or did you find the occasional partner to take care of it for you?"

She nodded at his lap so there wouldn't be any doubts as to what she was talking about.

Fraser blushed and turned away from her trying not to laugh.

"Francesca, you ask the most personal questions of anyone I have ever met."

"Well?"

"What does it matter?"

"How do I know you're not diseased or somethin'."

She was grinning at him.

"That's highly unlikely. Besides I have been tested."

"Tested?"

She watched as he chewed on his lower lip. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it.

"You've been tested for what Benton?"

He looked at her as serious as she had ever seen him.

"AIDS and any other sexually transmitted disease."

The shock on her face must have been evident, because he rushed out an explanation.

"No, it's not what you're thinking. When I was with...Victoria. I wasn't as careful as I am with you. It happened so quickly and I really didn't care at the time. When I came home from the hospital, Ray had suggested that I get tested. I was lucky. I was as you would say disease free. I have had the HIV testing done in three month intervals since my contact with her."

Francesca didn't know what to say. Her teasing had turned into a deep conversation. It wasn't what she had expected.

"And have you had any other 'contact' since her?"

He looked directly at her. "No. Not until you."

She tried to lighten the mood.

"So that means you sorta' took the matter into your own hands so speak."

She was grinning evilly at him. Again he turned pink.

"Oh come on Benton, you did didn't you?"

Without looking at her she saw him smile.

"Yes you did."

She laughed and poked him in the side again.

"I knew it!"

She poked him again.

"Stop poking me!"

She looked down at his lap. They could go now, but she couldn't resist one last dig.

"And when you did were you thinkin' of me when you did it?"

Fraser started laughing a little too loudly and she had to hurry and cover his mouth with her hand. Her soft admonishment squeaked out.

"Benton, you're gonna' wake Ray up."

When he calmed down she removed her hand.

"Francesca I can not believe you!"

He was shaking his head at her. She snickered.

"Well?"

He started to stand up, but she held his arm so he couldn't.

"Answer me. Did you think of me when you did it?"

"Francesca!"

He was getting exasperated, but he was still smiling at her.

"Answer my question or I won't go home with you."

He pulled at his earlobe.

"Yes...on occasion I did. Are you happy now?"

He moved to get up and again she stopped him.

"And what was I wearin'?"

Again he started to laugh at her. He had given up trying to avoid her questions and answered her quickly.

"The black leather negligee that you wore to my apartment that time. Now let's go!"

He stood up and grabbed her, picking her up and carrying her out of the den and into the foyer before she could ask anymore questions.

"You really liked it?"

"Yes I did."

He was looking at her grinning.

"Do you still have it?"

She laughed at his eager expression.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna' go and find it now. We have to get out of here."

Fraser set her down and they put their coats on.

"Hold on a sec."

Francesca ran into the kitchen and left a note saying where she had gone. Running back into the foyer she grabbed Fraser's hand.

"Wait, where is Diefenbaker?"

"Oh come on Benton. He was asleep on Angelo's bed the last time that I saw him. Let's go!"

"I really should go and get him."

Francesca had enough.

"I think I hear Ray."

Without even stopping to listen, Fraser pulled Francesca out the front door. 

**********

Fraser pulled Francesca down the driveway and about twenty yards down the sidewalk, almost at a run. Francesca protested loudly the entire time.

"Benton slow down!"

When he did slow down to a walk he was laughing.

"I am sorry Francesca, but I don't wish to argue with Ray."

"You are such a chicken! Why don't you stand up to Ray once in a while?"

Fraser only grinned at her.

"I didn't see you waking Ray up to tell him we were leaving. You snuck into the kitchen and left a note."

"That's different."

"In what way?"

"He's my brother."

That didn't make any sense at all to Fraser.

"And what does that have to do with anything? Ray is my best friend and I don't wish to argue with him. What good would it do?"

Francesca smiled at him.

"Chicken."

Fraser looked at her trying to think of something, anything, that would get her off of this topic. He was not about to start a confrontation with Ray to satisfy her.

"Ah."

"What do you mean by ah?"

"Ah means I am a chicken, but what shall I call you?"

"Huh?"

"You have a very important matter to discuss with your mother, but you have not done so."

Francesca snatched her hand from him.

"That is not fair. That's totally different and you know it!"

"Francesca."

He reached to take her hand back.

"No."

She put her hands behind her back.

"You know I should go right back home now for that comment."

Looking angrily at Fraser, Francesca spun on her heel and began walking home. He hesitated and stood where she had left him not knowing what to do, then he ran to catch up to her.

"Francesca I am sorry. Please do not go home."

"I don't think so. Give me a reason why I should go with you."

She kept walking and ignored him. Fraser walked along side her thinking. Glancing at her he could see that she wasn't as angry as she pretended to be. Grabbing her, he swung Francesca around crushing her to him, kissing her until he was certain that she would have trouble catching her breath. Still holding her he pulled back. Good he thought. She was breathing hard, but she could still speak.

"Not good enough."

Arching an eyebrow at her he leaned into her, taking his time in a slow passionate kiss, backing her against a car parked in the street. Pushing against her he moved from her lips, nibbling gently at her neck. Moving to her ear he whispered to her in a seductive voice.

"Is that good enough?"

Francesca slowly nodded yes.

"Good, let's go back to my house."

Moving away from her, Fraser held his hand out. She grabbed his outstretched hand and gave him a dirty look. She was still breathing hard.

"You don't fight fair."

"That's because I don't like to argue. It's a waste of energy."

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Nearing the door to Fraser's house, Francesca thought of how she could repay Fraser. If he wasn't going to fight fair then neither was she.

Looking around she noticed how dark it was in front of the house. Fraser hadn't left the front light on. She would have to talk to him about that. Watching him walk in front of her she was trying to decide.

*Should I or shouldn't I.*

Granted it was freezing, but he deserves it.

*I'll show him not to play with me!*

He had the keys in his hand ready to unlock the door when she reached around him and grabbed him. Fraser jumped and dropped the keys. Laughing he moved to pick them up, but he couldn't. Francesca had tightened her grip on him.

"Francesca please let go."

"No. It's 'my' turn."

She couldn't see his face , but she could feel him tense up.

*Dear lord what is she going to do?*

His heart began to pound, both in fear and in excitement. He never knew what to expect from her.

"I want you to turn around and then it's my turn."

"And if I do not?"

She began to squeeze him tightly.

"Okay! Stop! I'll turn around."

"Keep your hands where I can see them."

Raising his hands above his head he felt her release her hold on him. He turned slowly to face her. Fraser smiled nervously.

"Is this better?"

"Much better. Now I didn't struggle against you so you can't struggle against me. Deal?"

He eyed her. What was she planning to do?

"I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh come on Benton."

She smiled at him.

"You big chicken."

He frowned at her.

"I promise I will not try to get away from you. Now what are you planning to do?"

Leaning down she found the keys that Fraser had dropped and placed them in her coat pocket.

"Let's see how you like it Mr. Fraser. And don't touch me."

She grabbed him by the head pulling him to her, kissing him softly at first, slowly inching her tongue into his mouth. As she increased the passion of her kisses she ran her hands under his jacket and shirt, digging her nails into his back. Moving her hands down she tried to edge them into his jeans.

*Damn!*

She pulled away from him.

"Benton, you look good in them, but can't you wear a pair of jeans that fit?"

Before he had a chance to answer her she had them unbuttoned. When he reached down and buttoned them back she slapped his hands.

"You promised you wouldn't use your hands."

She unbuttoned them again and shoved her hands into the back of his jeans. He surprised her again. No boxers. When had he gotten into this habit?

Grabbing his ass she pulled him in close and began kissing him again, kneading and squeezing him. Feeling his arms wrap around her, she wanted to laugh. She had him. Moving to kiss his neck she heard him breathing heavily. He was pulling her to him, slowly moving against her. Yes this was a good idea. He was as worked up as she could get him. It was time to go in. It was freezing standing outside and the house would be a better place to continue what she started.

Francesca tried to move away from Fraser only to have him tighten his hold on her. He had grasped her from behind and was kissing her passionately. Using one hand he yanked her coat open. He inched a hand between her legs. Yes it was freezing outside, but as he slowly caressed her she forgot all about the temperature. He sucked at her tongue and bit at her lips. Feeling his fingers sliding against her and then inside her, then out again to softly stroke her, she had to touch him. She needed to.

Reaching roughly between their bodies Francesca ripped open his jeans and freed his erection and began pulling at him, matching the caresses that he was giving her. She increased her pressure and he followed her. Looking up into his face she found him staring back at her. His eyes glittered darkly in the moonlight, their breath coming out in clouds of steam around them. He claimed her mouth again and she responded by jamming her tongue deep into his mouth.

Roughly nipping at him as she pulled back, trailing kisses down his neck, she bit him low on the shoulder.

"Oh God Francesca!"

She hissed a whispered voice at him.

"Benton!"

He had yelled that out. Fraser quickly tucked his head onto her shoulder, trying to control himself. Then he kissed her, long, slow and deep. She pulled at him harder felling him tense and with a certain satisfaction she heard him moan. Again he matched her movements and she felt the heat course though her. Jerking against him, her orgasm pulsated through her body and he quickly followed. She could hear his muffled cries against her shoulder as he bit down on her coat.

Francesca continued to stroke him, sliding the warm stickiness onto him and around her hand, not wanting to stop. Jerking, Fraser grabbed her arm to stop her. He released her arm and pulled her to him. They stood together embraced, breathing hard. As her body relaxed Francesca again felt the cold. Shivering she finally spoke.

"We need to go inside. I'm freezing to death."

Fraser backed slightly away, reaching into her pocket for the keys. Without releasing her he unlocked the door.

He surprised her by picking her up and kicking the door open. Still holding her he kicked the door closed and carried her upstairs and laid her gently down on the bed. Reaching over he lit the lantern sitting on the small dresser by the bed and turned it down low. Fraser sat next to her looking at her with a curious expression. They stared at one another and as he looked her over she saw a pink flush rise in his cheeks. A smile tugged at his mouth.

"I'm sorry about your coat."

Looking down, Francesca started laughing. Sitting up she took his face between her hands and kissed him.

"You are the only man that I know who apologizes for getting excited."

He was now smiling at her and he again looked at her with that expression. Francesca poked him in the chest.

"What Benton?"

Looking directly into her eyes he asked her.

"Francesca what do you want?"

Without hesitation she answered him.

"You."

She knew that wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear, but he accepted it. He wanted to be with her tonight, but again he hesitated.

"Do you think that we should? With you possibly being in 'that' condition?"

Grabbing him by the shirt she yanked him down on top of her laughing.

"My sister said that she and Tony were still doing it when she was seven months pregnant. Besides, we don't even know if I am."

"But from what you have told me it is highly probable."

"Yes it is, but it doesn't mean we can't. Besides, I know how much you want to."

He grinned at her.

"And you don't?"

"Benton. Stop talkin'."

They made love two times that night and each time Fraser handled her like he was afraid she would break. The fact that what he had been doing to her felt so good was the only thing that kept her from telling him to stop treating her as if she were made of glass.

They lay curled together. Francesca was exhausted, but it was a nice kind of tired.

"Benton, what time is it?"

Reaching past her he looked at his watch on the dresser.

"A quarter past three."

"Oh I am gonna' pay for this."

Snuggling back into her Fraser laughed.

"In what way?"

Francesca hugged him.

"No, not 'that' silly. I mean when I go to mass at eleven this mornin'."

They lay silently together. Running a hand across his chest Francesca spoke again.

"Benton?"

"Hum?"

"Would you go to church with me today? I mean, it's not like you don't already go. You sing in the choir on occasion, but would you go with me? And sit with the family?"

Family. The word always made him feel happy.

"Yes Francesca, I will attend mass with you."

"Good. Do you think you'll be able to wake up in time and get me up too? I could shower here and then get changed at home."

"That sounds fine to me. If we are to attend mass then I suggest we go to sleep."

Tucking herself into his shoulder Francesca kissed him and drifted off into sleep with nothing but good thoughts in her dreams.

**********

"Francesca."

Fraser gently pushed her on the shoulder, trying to wake her up. She only curled against him, ignoring him. Fraser pulled the covers off, exposing her nude form to the cold air of the room. He smiled in satisfaction as her body responded to the cold. Nipples erect, goose bumps on her skin. She tucked into a fetal position shivering. Kneeling by her, he ran his fingers down her side. She fidgeted, but didn't wake. Again he touched her gently.

Francesca's eyes popped open. She saw a naked Fraser kneeling before her grinning.

"You are difficult to wake up."

Sitting up she grabbed the comforter and wrapped it around her.

"It's freezin' in here! Don't you have the heat on?"

He pointed at the window.

"I like the fresh air."

"You may be a polar bear, but I'm not. Close the window."

He stared at her. Rolling her eyes she looked back at him.

"Close the window...please."

Smiling, Fraser walked over to the window and shut it. Turning back toward the bed he stopped. Francesca was staring intently at him.

"What?"

He could feel the heat rising in his face.

*Damn.*

She started laughing.

"I'm sorry Benton, but you look so darn good. Comin' and goin'."

"We have to get ready for church. Remember?"

There he goes trying to change the subject away from him again.

"Yes I do, but we have some time. Lay down and let's 'snuggle' for a bit."

Shaking his head at her he smiled.

"We do 'not' have time for 'that'."

"We would if you didn't want to take forever doin' it."

"I do not take forever, I like to enjoy what we do, not rush through it like I've picked you up on a street corner."

"Did I just hear what I thought you said?"

She laughed.

"I'm glad you think I'm better than a prostitute."

She sat grinning at him as he walked toward the bed.

Fraser sat down next to Francesca and covered her mouth with his hand as she opened it to speak.

"No I have never purchased the favors of a prostitute."

She pulled his hand away still smiling at him.

"How did you know I was gonna' ask you that?"

"Because I'm starting to understand how you think. I don't know if I should be pleased by this fact or afraid."

She pushed him.

"Oh I'm not that bad. Am I?"

"No you are not bad."

She was the best thing that could have happened to him. She was getting him to live his life, not observe other people living theirs. He gave her a quick kiss and moved away before she could grab him.

"We have to get ready. I will go and shower first."

"How about we shower together?"

"I think not. And pouting will not change my mind."

"I am not pouting."

"Yes you are. I will be back shortly."

Francesca watched as Fraser walked out of the room. She shouted at his retreating form.

"You have a nice ass!"

Pulling the comforter tighter around her she laughed. She knew he was probably blushing again. Looking around the room she relaxed. It felt like home. The bed and linens they bought together. He chose the head board set knowing that she would like it. And where had he found the small dresser next to the bed? It was another old piece and it was also intricately carved on the front. He was so old fashioned. His manners. His speech. His choice of furniture. Thank God his thinking wasn't as old fashioned as the rest of him.

With a sigh Francesca got out of bed. She would have loved to have lain in it all morning snuggled up to Fraser, but if she didn't go to mass...well she didn't want to think about it. Facing Ray when they went back to the house would be bad enough, but if she didn't show up to go to church with the family...her mother would kill her. She didn't want to push things. The best part about dating Benton was she could get away with things that she normally couldn't have with anyone else. Her mother liked him so much she could practically get away with murder. But skipping mass? No way.

Walking over to the closet she looked in. He really didn't have that much in the way of clothing. Everything was neatly ironed and hung in order. Several uniforms, a few jackets, shirts, jeans and three regular suits. The black suit that he wore to the opera brought a smile to her face. Then there was a dark charcoal suit and a light gray one.

She pulled the charcoal suit, a tie, his dress shoes and a crisp white shirt out and set them down on the bed. He would look very presentable at church today. Going back to the closet she pushed the clothes away from the jackets. He could wear the pea coat.

*Wait a minute.*

Pushing the rest of the clothing all to one side she smiled. Hanging at the very back was a long, black wool coat.

*Very nice Benton. You've been hiding a few things.*

She had never seen him wear this before. He would look really good in it. She took the coat out and placed it next to the other pieces of clothing.

She could hear him walking toward the room. Turning to the doorway she watched as he came in, toweling his hair dry as he spoke to her.

"I've placed a towel and wash cloth for you on the rack."

Taking the towel off his head he looked at the clothing on the bed and then at Francesca.

"And I put out your clothes for goin' to mass. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she walked by him she let her hand trail across his stomach, softly scratching him.

"I expect you to be dressed by the time I get back."

Walking over to the closet he smiled and shook his head. The closet was a mess. He straightened it up before getting dressed. He was almost finished when she came back into the room, her towel wrapped around her.

"I am freezing! If I'm gonna' stay here again please don't leave the window open."

Looking at the bed Francesca noticed that Fraser had gotten some things out for her.

"I've put out some sweats for you to wear home. It's too cold for you to wear that dress again."

"Why thank you kindly Benton, but you weren't thinkin' about the cold last night at the door were you?"

He tucked his head down, smiling but not answering her. As she pulled the sweats on she looked Fraser over.

"You should wear suits more often. You know you could be a model. You have the right facial structure for it."

She watched as he picked up his coat looking embarrassed.

"Why is it you get so, I don't know, flustered when someone tells you how nice you look?"

Fraser looked at the floor as he spoke.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable. I don't believe that I am all that attractive and when people say things of that nature...it bothers me. People look at me, but they don't want to know me. Does this make any sense to you?"  
She sighed.

"Yes Benton it does."

Francesca sat on the bed staring at Fraser, remembering all the times she had ogled him, all the passes that she had made and how she had never gotten to know him before the date at the opera. Then she thought of all the other people who would stare at him. Between the odd uniform and his good looks he brought a lot of attention to himself. She had never once thought about how he must have felt when people made sexual advances or comments to him. Instead of being flattered by them he was upset.

"I'm sorry."

Fraser looked at her quizzically.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For all of the times that I treated you like a thing and not as a person. I never knew how you felt about it. You should start tellin' people how you feel Benton. Maybe they would stop doin' it if they knew how you felt."

He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable with their conversation.

"I have a problem doing that. When people make their comments or...advances, I'm usually too embarrassed to make a proper response. And in some instances a response would be impolite."

"Then I guess I'll have to start doin' it for you."

Fraser shook his head looking slightly panicked.

"No, I really don't think that will be necessary."

"Uh huh. We'll see Benton."

As he put his coat on, Francesca reached for hers.

"We have a problem."

She held her coat up to Fraser smiling in delight as his face turned a deep red. He quickly walked over to the closet and brought back his pea coat for her to wear. He grabbed her coat and tossed it on the bed. She was laying back on the bed laughing.

"Can you imagine if I wore that back home? Can you picture Ray's face?"

With an embarrassed grin he grabbed her hands, pulling her up off the bed.

"I think we had better go or we'll be late. You still have to get dressed."

"I know, but you have to admit it might be worth it just to see Ray's face." 

**********

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'll keep Ray occupied, while you dress, then we will attend mass and then go to the mall."

"Right. Now whatever you do, don't let him browbeat you. You know he's gonna' be mad, but don't let him treat you like shit."

"Francesca there really is no reason for you to say that. Ray can not help how he feels anymore than we can. I will handle the situation. You get dressed."

"Oh all right, but don't let him push you around. Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

Opening the door, Francesca gave Fraser the thumbs up and ran up the stairs to her room to get changed.

Fraser cautiously walked into the kitchen. With a sigh of relief he found only Mrs. Vecchio and Maria.

"Benton! I didn't hear you come in. Where's Frannie?"

Maria was smiling at him as she spoke.

"She's getting dressed. For mass."

"And judging by your appearance you're goin' with her."

"Yes."

Maria nudged her mother.

"Would you like some coffee? Or maybe tea?"

"Tea please."

Mrs. Vecchio came over and took his coat.

"You look very nice this morning Benton."

"Thank you Ma."

Maria watched as Fraser and her mother sat down at the table. She could see that he was nervous. He was waiting for Ray to come in. The lamb awaiting slaughter. She wished that Fraser would stand up to Ray. He was so quiet at times and the way he let Ray talk to him was ridiculous, but she also knew how much he cared about Ray and his feelings.

"Here's your tea."

"Thank you."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table talking about what type of flowers he should plant in the spring when Ray walked into the room. Fraser turned to look at Ray.

*Remain calm. Do not argue with him.*

"Good morning Ray."

Ray stood staring down at him.

"Mornin' Benny."

*Hum. He didn't call me Fraser. He's not as angry as I thought he would be.*

"You're goin' to mass?"

"Yes Ray. Francesca asked me if I would go with her today."

"Oh."

Ray still stared at him.

"Are you feeling well Ray?"

"Huh? Oh. No, I'm fine. Are you gonna' stay for dinner tonight?"

"I will have to ask Francesca. We're going to go shopping after mass. I don't know if she would prefer to eat dinner out tonight."

Francesca walked in, cautiously taking in how Ray and Fraser looked. They seemed relaxed which was a relief.

"We'll come back for dinner Ray. Is that okay with you Benton or did you want to go out somewhere?"

"I would prefer to come home."

Ray nodded at the two of them. "Oh. Okay."

**********

As they stood in the pew, Ray looked over at Fraser and Francesca. They were sharing a hymnal as they sang. Fraser had chosen not to sing in the choir today and when they had entered the church together he had noticed some of the looks the couple had received. Now that they had made their appearance together in church their relationship would be put under a microscope by the other parishioners. Mainly the noisy old biddies Ray thought to himself. He would have to talk to Francesca. She couldn't be staying overnight at Fraser's house anymore unless she wanted to be labeled the neighborhood tramp.

Fraser coming to mass with Francesca was the nail in the coffin as far as Ray was concerned. He had his doubts before, but now he was positive. The two of them would get married. Fraser knew how serious the Vecchio's were about their religion. He wouldn't have come with her if he wasn't planning on being with Francesca permanently. The only mystery left now was finding out what they were hiding from him. He knew Maria would know what it was. Francesca told her everything and he vowed that before the day was over he would know what it was. 

**********

Ray stood with Maria on the steps of the church watching Fraser and Francesca walking down the street together, arm in arm. They were headed to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. Ray had been a little miffed when neither one of them asked if he would care to join them. He felt Maria nudge him.

"I bet he asks her by Christmas."

"What?"

"I bet you Benton asks Frannie to marry him by Christmas."

She was smiling happily at the two retreating figures.

"No! He can 'not' do that!"

She turned calmly, looking at Ray in amusement.

"And why not?"

"Maria, they've only been together for a few months. It would be stupid for him to ask her."

Maria look as if she was going to say something to him but she stopped.

"Oh come on! You know somethin'. Tell me. Did he tell you he was goin' to ask her?"

Maria looked at Ray trying to decide whether or not to tell him.

"Oh don't tell me! You helped pick out the ring."

Ray was sarcastic now. Maria narrowed her eyes. Ray was being jerk.

"You know I really shouldn't tell you. Benton hasn't and by the way you act sometimes I don't blame him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You overreact Ray. If it isn't somethin' that you approve of you lash out at people. It's no wonder you don't have many close friend. And as quiet as Benton is I've always wondered why he chose to be friends with you."

"Ha ha. Come on Maria. What's goin'on?"

*Oh what the hell, he'll find out sooner or later.*

She pulled him over to a corner of the building so they could be by themselves.

"You have to swear not to say anythin' to anyone. Do not tell Benton or Frannie I told you this and I'm serious Ray. If you say anything to them, I swear I'll never talk to you again. Do you promise not to say anything?"

Ray rolled his eyes. His family could be so dramatic.

"I promise."

Maria looked around and lowered her voice.

"Frannie might be pregnant."

"What?!"

Ray shouted it out. The other parishioners turned to look at the two of them.

"Ray!"

Maria yanked him around the corner of the building so they were now out of sight.

"What do you mean she might be pregnant?"

His voice was low and tight.

"She's late Ray and Frannie said she's never been late."

"How could she be pregnant?"

Maria crossed her arms and smiled at him.

"Oh you know what I mean. I thought they used...you know."

"Well Ray, there's a chance that the 'you know' didn't work."

"Aw geez."

"Remember, you promised. Not a word to either one of them. Or to anyone else."

"This is great! This is freakin' great!"

"I hate to break it to you, but if you haven't noticed they aren't very upset over it. They were at first, but now..."

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at Ray.

"They can't have a baby."

She started laughing.

"And why not? Come on Ray. They're both over thirty, they both want a family. This isn't the way either of them had planned it, but if Frannie is pregnant they will have a baby."

Ray ran a hand over his head. He had wanted to know and now that he knew he wished that he didn't. The two of them parents?

"You said she wasn't positive. Has she seen a doctor?"

"She's goin' next week."

"Great. This is great. Merry freaking Christmas!"

"You are a selfish pig! You could try and be happy for them."

Maria walked away leaving Ray to brood in silence. 

**********

Francesca was very happy. For some reason Ray hadn't said anything at all this morning about her staying the night at Fraser's house. Why, she didn't know, but it was nice not having to argue with him. She and Fraser were walking through the mall, her arm tucked in his, looking like...as much as she hated to admit it, like a married couple. The only thing that was missing was a kid or two trailing them.

She found herself looking at other woman pushing their babies in their strollers, wondering if she would be doing that soon. She had always wanted a family of her own. With the possibility of it happening, even if it was an accident, she couldn't help getting excited.

Feeling her hand being squeezed she looked up at Fraser. He was smiling at her. How embarrassing! He caught her staring at other women's children. He chuckled in amusement as she blushed.

"So that's what I look like."

"I'm sorry, but aren't you startin' to get use to it? I mean the idea of a baby."

He stopped walking and pulled her to him.

"Yes I am. I had thought I was the only one until I caught you just now."

He kissed her and hugged her again.

"Benton. PDA."

He pulled back looking at her.

"Public displays of affection."

Francesca started laughing and hugged him back.

"For someone who never liked people touchin' him you sure do a lot of it."

"But you are not just anyone."

She smiled a cat like grin.

"I know."

As they moved to walk Fraser stopped.

"Could you wait here a moment? And don't look where I'm going."

"Why?"

"I saw something that I would like to give you for Christmas so do not look."

"Okay Benton, but remember, we agreed we would keep the gifts small. Nothin' over fifty dollars. Don't overspend."

"Yes madam."

He turned her away from him.

"Wait here please."

She laughed.

"Don't worry I won't leave you. Ever."

She could hear him walking away from her. She found herself smiling again. He was so damn cute and it always surprised her by the way he acted with her. She wished that he would have made his move a year ago. They could have been married and had a child by now.

*Married? Yup! I'm ready. I didn't think I would be but I am.*

The thought left her feeling warm and happy. If he asked her there would be no hesitation on her part now.

Her smile of contentment slowly faded.

*Oh damn!*

Walking down the mall toward her were two former friends from high school. Two very catty former friends. As they neared her she tensed up ready to do battle.

"Well look who it is Tina. Frannie 'Vecchio'. How are you?"

Tina and Leah. Two woman who never let her forget how much better their lives were than hers. Both married, both had nice homes and both had children. Just what she needed to make her day.

Plastering a fake smile on her face Francesca began the niceties of a stilted conversation.

"I'm fine."

Leah looked Francesca over.

"You're lookin' nice. Still not married? No children?"

She was smirking as she spoke.

Francesca grit her teeth as she replied.

"No I'm not married."

Tina spoke again.

"You know it's a shame you and Gino got 'divorced'. You would've had kids in middle school by now."

Francesca felt her face getting hot.

*Yeah and if I stayed with Gino, I would've been beaten to death by now.*

"Yes, I suppose we would have, but things didn't turn out that way."

"No Frannie they didn't. You know you never could keep a man too long. You must not be doing somethin' right."

Francesca looked down at her feet.

*Do not cause a scene. Do not punch her in the face.*

She felt someone standing by her side.

"Excuse me."

Thank God, it was Fraser. Now she could get the hell away from those two bitches.

"Francesca, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He was smiling down at her, holding her hand so that she couldn't walk away.

"Uh...yeah...this is...Tina...and Leah. This is my...boyfriend. Benton Fraser."

The two women were staring at him mesmerized. They looked at Francesca and then back at Fraser again.

Fraser hugged Francesca to him as he spoke. He was eyeing the two women, a small smile still on his lips.

"Where are your friends from?"

"We went to the same school."

"Oh. Then you're both classmates of Ray."

Francesca almost burst out laughing as Tina's face darkened.

"No we did 'not' go to school with Ray, we were in Frannie's class."

"Oh dear. You have my apologies, it's just that the both of you look much older than Francesca."

Tina glared at Fraser and grabbed Leah by the arm.

"If you will excuse us we have a lot of shoppin' to do."

Francesca watched in delight as Tina drug Leah away from her and Fraser. Turning to Fraser she started laughing. Pulling away, she turned and looked up at him.

"Benton Fraser that was rude!"

She laughed some more to the point where she was almost crying.

"I can't believe it! You of all people! Did you know what you just did?"

He cocked his head to the side, smiling down at her.

"Yes I know what I did. I heard them talking to you as I approached. They were not being very nice to you."

"But 'you' were rude! Did you see their faces?"

He was looking at his feet trying not to laugh.

"I apologize for my actions. In the future I will refrain from doing something of that nature."

She grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"I think I'm startin' to rub off on you."

She gave him another small hug and whispered her words of gratitude.

"Thank you."

Looking down she noticed a small paper bag in his hand. She reached for it.

"What's that?"

He quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Do not peek, you will ruin the surprise."

She grinned at him.

"I promise not to peek if you give me a kiss."

He leaned down and kissed her, feeling her hands reaching around his back. He brought his arms up and around her, holding her so she couldn't move.

"You promised Francesca."

"I said I wouldn't peek. I didn't say anything about getting a direct look."

Fraser shook his head at her and let go of her. Francesca held her hand out.

"Come on. Let's finish shoppin' so we can go home."

He backed away and rolled the bag up, tucking it inside the inner pocket of his coat. Taking her hand they began walking through the mall.

"Let's go get Ray's present together. How's that sound Benton?"

"A gift from the both of us?"

"Yeah. And I know the perfect thing to get him." 

**********

All during dinner Ray kept looking at the two of them. All he could think about was Francesca being pregnant. And Fraser the father? God what a mess! They weren't even married. What in the hell were the two of them thinking? He mentally kicked himself. They knew what they were doing at the time, they just weren't careful enough. They shouldn't have been doing anything as far as he was concerned. Things were moving too fast before, but now it was like a runaway train. How in the hell could he stop it?

The more he watched them during dinner he slowly came to accept it. He may not like it, but there really wasn't much he could do about it now. The occasional smile, their touching one another and whispering small things. It still made him want to gag watching the two of them. They were in love and they were going to have a baby. Looking further down the table Ray watched his mother. He wondered what she would think of Fraser once she found out that Francesca was pregnant. 

**********

After dinner everyone wandered into the den. It was rather crowded. The kids were all sitting on the floor with Diefenbaker. They were watching 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'. Ray looked over at Francesca and Fraser who were cuddled up on the sofa with their arms wrapped around one another with Francesca laying her head on Fraser's chest. Then he looked at Fraser's face as the program continued. Ray looked back at the television and then back at Fraser again.

*What in the hell is he thinkin'?*

Bits of emotion flickered across Fraser's features. Disbelief, confusion and then anger? No not anger. He looked miffed. Fraser looked down at the children on the floor, then back at the program shaking his head in disagreement. Ray couldn't wait for show to get over so he could question Fraser about it. He waited until Maria took the kids out of the room and turned to Fraser.

"So Benny, what was that all about?"

"Pardon?"

"During Rudolph. What was wrong?"

Fraser took a deep breath and rubbed at his earlobe.

"Ray, that was a very disturbing program."

"What?"

Ray started laughing and Maria and Francesca sat up looking at Fraser curiously.

"In what way Benton?"

Francesca looked as him waiting for an answer.

Looking around at the expectant faces he knew what he was about to say would probably bring about an argument.

"It's nothing."

"Oh no you don't. You're not gonna' avoid this one. What's wrong with Rudolph? It's a kids Christmas show. What could be wrong with it?"

Francesca crossed her arms and stared at him. He might as well get it over with.

"Santa Claus is supposed to love and accept everyone, yet he treated Rudolph as an outcast because of the color of his nose. That could be construed as a form of discrimination. It was only after he had helped Santa that he was finally accepted. This program shows children that you will only be accepted if you are like everyone or if you do something for someone. Those are not very good examples for children to follow."

Ray shook his head laughing.

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard you say. It's a kids Christmas program!"

"But not a very appropriate one for the true meaning of the season Ray. Good will toward all mankind, not only to those who fit in."

Ray slowly stopped laughing. Fraser was serious. Ray looked at him trying to figure how his mind worked.

Christ, he wasn't talking only about Rudolph. He could have been talking about himself as well. Fraser didn't fit in. He was different. The red nose, the red jacket. The way people treated him until he did something to help them in some way. Ray wondered if Fraser had any idea that he was comparing himself to a kids show.

"I never thought about it that way, but I still like to watch it. It's part of Christmas."

Francesca laughed and poked him.

"Oh come on Benton, lighten up. We all grew up watchin' Rudolph and look at us."

Fraser raised an eyebrow at Francesca.

She pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You deserved it."

Fraser pulled away from her and stood up.

"I believe I should go home."

"Oh come on Benton, I was only teasin' you. Sit back down."

She patted the empty space next to her.

"No, I really do need to go home. It's nine o'clock."

"Oh, alright, I'll see you out."

She held her arms up to him smiling.

"Pick me up?"

He reached down and scooped her up off the sofa. Ray turned away from the two of them.

*There they go being cutesy with each other.*

Without looking back at Fraser, Ray said goodbye. 

**********

Francesca and Fraser were standing in the foyer softy talking to one another.

"Thanks for lettin' me use your coat."

"You're welcome. I will try and clean yours before I return it to you."

Again she watched as Fraser tucked his head down in embarrassment. How in the hell could he do the things that he did with her and still get embarrassed at something as small as that?

"Benton."

Moving to him, she pulled him in close.

"You had better get use to things like that happenin' because you're never gonna' know when or where I'm gonna' get you to do it."

Laughing she pushed him back up against the door.

"Who knows. Maybe I'll get you to do it right here."

"That is highly improbable Francesca."

"Uh huh. And it was highly improbable that I would get you to do somethin' on the sofa. Or in my room. Or in front of your house last night. Face it, you can't say no to me."

Fraser looked directly into her eyes.

"No."

She snickered and grabbed him by the ass pulling him tightly against her.

"I bet you I can make you do it on the porch tonight."

He laughed softly at her and tried to move away. She only tightened her grip on him.

"Francesca, we can not do that."

"Yes we can. When will we get the chance again? Hum? And I know you want to. You always do."

She had been moving slowly against him, pulling him against her the entire time that she talked. Yes Fraser could say no to her, but his body definitely was saying yes.

"No, I will not be doing anything on the porch tonight."

"Yes you will."

"No I will not."

She was teasing him now, running her hands along his chest, she reached up and rubbed his neck gently.

"Then how about a kiss?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"A kiss?"

"Yup, a kiss."

"Nothing more?"

"I didn't say that."

"Francesca, I have to go home."

"Then kiss me and you can leave."

He leaned down and kissed her. It started out as a soft kiss. Feeling her tongue he automatically opened his mouth to taste her. Her kisses were always so nice. She felt so right in his arms, her small body tucked against his. He found himself wrapping his arms around her as she intensified the kiss. What started out a something simple was again turning into something that should be stopped before it got out of hand.

He broke away from her to see her staring up at him with a seductive grin on her face.

"On the porch?"

She knew she had him worked up. It was so easy to do.

"No."

He couldn't believe he said no to her. God he wanted her.

"No? You want to, I know you do."

She reached down between them and stroked him softly through the material of his suit. He pushed against her hand and pulled her to him kissing her once more. She felt so good. Moving to her neck he breathed in her scent.

"Come home with me."

It was a whispered plea.

"I can't do that. Not two nights in a row. Ray would have a fit and I don't know if Ma has noticed me not bein' home yet."

"And I can not go out and do 'it' on the porch as you so kindly put it."

Francesca sighed in frustration.

"But I want you. Now."

"And I want you, but I don't want to go out on the porch. It's not how I want to be with you."

He paused trying to decide how to ask Francesca. Holding her tightly he kissed her once more.

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes. Live with Fraser. That would be nice.

"I can't do that. We're not married."

"But we have sex and we're not married."

*He's got me there.*

"That's different."

"In what way?"

"No one sees us havin' sex Benton. Well, except for that one time Ray caught us, but that doesn't really count. If I move in with you everyone will know what we're doin'. It wouldn't look right."

Fraser smiled down at her.

"And if you are pregnant, everyone will know that we have done it."

Francesca laughed.

"Okay, you win. I concede. But I can't move in with you. I want to but I can't."

Fraser looked at her sadly.

"But I want to be with you."

"Don't look at me like that!"

The big eyed Mountie look. That's what Ray called it and she could see why it worked.

"I can't. Ma wouldn't approve of it. Would you like to have Ma angry at you?"

"No."

He sighed and hugged her, then let her go.

"I should go home now."

"Benton, thank you for goin' to church today. It meant a lot to me."

She kissed him and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

"Yes. I'll stop by for a short visit. I have some things to do tomorrow night."

"Anything special?"

"Yes. Something for you."

She gave him another quick kiss.

"Goodnight then."

Fraser turned to leave, then stopped.

"Where is Diefenbaker?"

Francesca smiled.

"He's in the den behind the sofa."

Shaking his head Fraser walked back into the den.

"Hey, I thought you left already?"

"No Ray, we were...talking."

Fraser looked at the stretched out form of Diefenbaker.

"Dief. Dief!"

Diefenbaker opened an eye and looked at him.

"Time to go home."

Stretching, he got up and loped out of the den.

"'Night Benny. Don't forget, I'll pick you up in the mornin'."

"Yes Ray. Goodnight." 

**********

Francesca walked back into the den and flopped on the sofa. Hugging a pillow she sat staring blankly at the television. Maria got up from her chair and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Frannie?"

Leaning back Francesca blinked back tears.

"I hate this."

Maria looked at her in surprise. She could see Ray's eyes open wide. He couldn't believe what he had heard either.

Francesca turned and saw the two of them staring at her.

"No, not that! I love Benton. You know what I hate? I hate havin' to sit here, knowin' that when I go to bed tonight he won't be there."

Ray rolled his eyes and looked back at the television. Maria waved him off.

"What does he know. When was the last time you saw him with a woman?"

"Very funny Maria."

She hugged the pillow tighter.

"He asked me to move in with him."

Ray almost jumped out of his recliner.

"You are not movin' in with him!"

"Oh shut up Ray, I already told him I couldn't!"

"Oh."

Ray breathed a sigh of relief and settled back in his recliner.

*Thank God she used her head for once.*

"If it wasn't for Ma I would move in with him now."

"Why? What would you need to do that for? He lives right down the street."

Maria looked at Ray in irritation.

"Are you alive? Do you not see them together?"

He snorted at her.

"Do I see them? I think I 'saw' more than was necessary thank you."

"You are so funny Ray. No. They are a couple. That means two. Don't you remember how you and Angie use to be?"

Ray sat quietly for once. Yes he remembered. He and Angie would lie in bed every night, talking about their day. Waking up to next her.

"Yeah Maria, I remember."

Francesca broke into his thoughts.

"I ought to go over and stay the night."

"You did that last night, that's enough."

She stood up and threw the pillow at him.

"You don't know anything!"

Francesca ran out of the den and up the stairs. Ray could practically feel the house vibrate when she slammed the door to her bedroom.

"Great, why not wake up the entire house."

"That was really nice Ray."

"You know you are all a bunch of fruitcakes. So she loves him, big deal."

"When did you get to be so cynical Ray?"

Maria was looking at him sadly.

"She wants to be with him. What is so wrong with that?"

Maria stood up and moved to leave the den, but stopped at the doorway.

"Why can't you be more supportive? You should be happy for them. Nether one of them has ever had this before. All they've ever had is pain. Frannie had Gino and Benton had Victoria."

"Maria I do understand, but they're goin' about this all wrong."

Maria smiled at him shaking her head at Ray's stupidity. When had his heart grown so cold?

"No, I think they're doin' it right. They're happy together. Isn't that what love is all about Ray? Finding someone that makes you happy and sharin' your life with them. Maybe if you would open your eyes you'd see it." 

**********

Ray pulled the Riv up in front of Fraser's house and honked the horn. Fraser and Diefenbaker came out and settled into their customary places.

"Ray could you please not blow your horn when you pull up. Mrs. Rizzo left me a complaint in my mailbox the last time you did it."

"Well maybe if you would be waitin' outside like you did when you lived at the apartment, I wouldn't have to."

"I apologize Ray. I've been working on something in the morning."

"And what is Mr. Fixit doin' to the house now?"

"I'm not working on the house."

Ray waited for an explanation. It figures. He was going to have to ask him what it was.

"Can I ask you what you're doin'?"

"I'm making part of Francesca's Christmas present."

"That's nice. What is it?"

"I'd rather not say. I would like it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell your secret to Frannie."

"But if I tell you Ray you'll know what the other gift will be. Christmas is less than two weeks away. You'll see it then."

"Benny can I ask you a question?"

"Yes Ray."

"How come, since you've been dating Frannie, you keep shit from me?"

Fraser remained silent.

"Right now you can't even tell me what you're makin' Frannie for Christmas. What is with you? I was use to you not tellin" me stuff, but a stupid Christmas gift? What is wrong with you?"

Ray was getting angrier as he spoke, his voice rising.

"What is it? Now that you have Frannie you can't speak to me?"

"It's not that Ray, it's.."

"It's what? What is the big secret? What are you hidin'? You can't tell me what it is. Why?"

"If I tell you what it is then..."

"Yeah, I'll know what goes with it. Let me guess. It's a freaking cradle right?! Because you knocked up Frannie."

*Oops.*

Ray stopped his tirade. He glanced over at Fraser.

*Uh oh.*

Fraser sat staring ahead out the windshield, not moving.

"I'm sorry Benny, I didn't mean to say it like that."

Fraser turned away avoiding any eye contact with him.

"You must have talked to Maria."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. But why couldn't you tell me?"

"About the gift?"

There he goes trying to avoid the subject.

"No not the gift! About Frannie. About her bein' pregnant."

"We don't know for sure Ray. She won't see her doctor until Thursday."

Fraser remained silent, still not looking at him.

*I can't believe I said that. Geez.*

Ray pulled the Riv over and parked.

"Benny, look at me. Why didn't you say anything about it to me? Why did I have to hear it from Maria?"

Ray watched as Fraser picked imaginary lint off his pants, still refusing to look at him.

"Hey Benny, I'm over here. Talk to me. Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Fraser finally spoke to him. He could see how upset Fraser was. He wished he could have taken the words back.

"But you are also her brother. I didn't think that you would be very pleased about the situation. I know that you are not entirely happy with me being with Francesca."

Ray laughed.

"It's not really you that I'm not happy with. She could be datin' anyone else and I still wouldn't be happy. I just don't want to see Frannie get hurt again. And what makes it worse is she's with you."

"Why thank you Ray. That makes how you feel perfectly clear."

"Let me rephrase that. It's because you're my best friend and she's my sister. Either way if somethin' bad happens between the two of you I lose. Do you see where I'm comin' from?"

"Yes Ray, but I'm not going to hurt Francesca."

"Not intentionally no, but what if somethin' goes wrong? What if it doesn't work out between the two of you?"

"Nothing is going to happen Ray."

"How do you know?"

Fraser finally turned to Ray and smiled.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer Benny."

Fraser sat looking uncomfortable. He looked like he was going to say something.

*Sex. He's gonna' talk about sex to me. About him and Frannie. Aw no please, I don't want to hear about it.*

"I know Ray. Because when we...are together we're happy. When we are apart we want one another. That is how I know."

Ray breathed a sigh of relief. No details on the sex part.

*Thank God!*

"Yeah, but the first few months of a relationship are always like that."

Fraser ran a thumb across his brow.

"Ray when we are together we fit. I feel complete. I really can not put it into words. I know that we belong together."

"Look Benny, all I want is for the two of you to be happy, but it looks like you're rushin' things a little. The both of you need to slow things down, get to know one another."

"But I do know Francesca."

Ray could see there would be no changing his mind. About anything.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Fraser gave Ray a blank look. Ray sighed again.

"What I mean is if Frannie is pregnant, don't run out and get married to make it look good. Get married when and if you're both ready."

Fraser only nodded his head in agreement saying nothing.

"Ray we're going to be late for work. Do you think we could go now?"

"Oh. I guess that means we're done talkin'."

Ray started the Riv back up and pulled into traffic.

"No, we can still talk. I don't want to be late. Inspector Thatcher frowns upon tardiness. I would prefer not to irritate her so early in the day."

Ray snickered.

"All you have to do is show up and she's irritated."

They drove for a minute in silence when Ray started thinking about Thatcher.

"Hey Benny, does Thatcher know about you and Frannie?"

"I have told her that I am involved in a relationship, but I didn't specify who it was."

Ray's eyebrows went up.

"Ooohhhh."

"What does 'oh' mean?"

"Oh means you bugged Frannie to let everyone at the precinct know about the two of you, but no one at the consulate knows."

Fraser looked guilty.

"No Ray."

"I wonder what Frannie would think about this. Let's see. You didn't tell the Dragon Lady you're dating Frannie and at one time you had a thing for said Dragon Lady. If I were Frannie, I would think you were keepin' an ace in the hole in case the two of you didn't work out."

Fraser's eyes widened.

"That is not the reason."

"Then what is the reason?"

"I never gave it a thought."

"Uh huh. Tell that to Frannie. Would you like me to tell Meg for you?"

Fraser gave Ray a panicked look.

"No, I believe I would prefer to tell her."

*Oh this is good. He didn't correct me when I said he had a thing for her or when I called her Meg.*

"Can I watch while you tell her? To make sure you do."

"Ray, I would never lie to you. I will tell Inspector Thatcher about Francesca."

"Yeah you better. Wouldn't that look nice if Thatcher found out about the two of you at the Christmas party."

"Oh dear."

"You forgot about that didn't you?"

Ray was smiling.

"That would be really awkward if Thatcher walked in and saw Frannie hugging all over you. How do you think that would make her feel?"

" I don't know Ray. I never could figure out if she..."

Fraser's voice trailed off. He knew Ray had trapped him.

"Yes! I knew it! You sat here over and over denying that you had a thing for the Dragon Lady and you did. You wanted her!"

Ray was having trouble controlling his laughter. Ray gave Fraser a look.

"You never, you know...did anything with her did you?"

Fraser shook his head vigorously no.

"No Ray, we never...well except for the kiss on the train..."

Ray started laughing at him again.

*Dear lord when will I learn to keep my mouth shut.*

"Oh this is great! I thought you and Thatcher did somethin' that time, but noooooo. She's my superior officer and I am her junior officer, yadda, yadda yadda. You had it bad for her and she wanted you!"

Fraser turned red and looked out the passenger window.

"What made you choose Frannie over the Dragon Lady?"

"That's personal and I did not choose one over the other."

"Oh come on Benny, why did you suddenly want Frannie?"

"I did not suddenly 'want' Francesca."

Then when had it been? Ray thought back. No. It couldn't have been then.

"You two didn't do anything that time she went to your apartment? Was it then?"

"Ray I'm not going to tell you. I do not wish to discuss this any more."

"Before or after Victoria?"

"Ray, that is enough!"

"Okay, okay, boy you are touchy this mornin'."

Ray looked at Fraser again.

*I can't resist!*

"Hey Benny?"

"Yes?"

Fraser was getting irritated with him. Ray was grinning as he spoke.

"What was it like to kiss Thatcher?"

Fraser ignored him.

"You know I can't say that I blame you. She's a really nice lookin' woman. It's a shame she's such a bi.."

"Ray!"

"Okayyyy...sorry. Are you sure you still don't have a thing for her. You're gettin' awfully defensive."

"No I don't have a 'thing' for her. She is my superior officer..."

Ray cut him off laughing and Fraser shot him a dirty look.

"...and as such she deserves my respect. If you would try and get to know her, you wouldn't be as judgmental."

"Oh yeah. Get to know her. I know enough already. She's rude, arrogant, stuck up and she treats you like shit. You're her whipping boy. Anytime she's miffed she'll take it out on you. Why? Because she knows you won't say a damn thing in your defense. Duty and honor. You're the perfect Mountie, blindly following orders."

Ray could see that he was getting to Fraser.

*Good. That's what he gets for hidin' things from me all the time.*

He pulled the Riv over. They had finally reached the consulate.

"I'll pick you up at five."

"You don't have to Ray."

"No, but I will."

Fraser got out and let Diefenbaker out of the back seat. Before closing the door he leaned down into the car.

"If I am the perfect Mountie who always follows order, then what am I doing in Chicago?"

Fraser closed the door in Ray's face before he could make a reply and walked up the stairs of the consulate. 

**********

"Frannie. Frannie!"

Francesca looked up from her desk to see Ray standing over her.

"I've been callin' you for the past two minutes. What's the matter with you?"

"I don't feel well okay?"

"What's wrong?"

Francesca waved him off and rubbed her temples. She had a pounding headache and her lower back hurt.

Ray stood looking down at her.

"If you're feelin' too sick to stay, come over and get me. I'll take you home."

She gave him a nod.

"Thanks Ray."

He walked back to his desk and sat down. Every now and then he would look up from his work to check on Francesca. She had her head resting on her desk at the moment.

*She must really be sick. Wait a minute. Morning sickness?*

Ray took a second look at her.

*Is that what it is? But wouldn't she have been sick already?*

He watched as Francesca got up and walked out of the bullpen in the general direction of the bathroom.

*She is pregnant. She's havin' mornin' sickness. She gonna' go in their and puke her guts up.*

Ray sat in his chair trying to think what the kid would be like. He hadn't really thought about it before. The only thing he could picture was a kid that would look like Fraser, and have a bad temper and a loud mouth like his sister. The thought brought a smile to his face, but it quickly faded as he saw Francesca coming over to his desk.

"Frannie?"

"Can you take me home Ray? Please."

She was pale and looked like she was about to cry.

*Oh great.*

"Okay, hold on a sec."

He grabbed his coat and went to tell Welsh where he was going.

"Is she okay Vecchio?"

"I'm sure she's alright sir. It's probably just the flu."

It was so easy for him to say it was the flu. No one would want to hear 'my unmarried sister is knocked up by the Mountie'. What he wouldn't give to see the faces of people if he said that.

Francesca had stayed waiting for him at his desk. She hadn't moved to get her purse or coat. Shaking his head Ray brought both items over to her.

"Come on, let's go."

She methodically pulled her coat on and walked out to the car. Once inside she settled next to the window not moving or speaking.

"Frannie are you alright?"

She ignored him and pulled further away, staring out the passenger window.

"Frannie?"

*Christ, what is wrong with her?*

Once he got home, Ray lead Francesca into the house.

"Let's put you to bed."

"No!"

She yanked away from him and stood in the foyer not moving.

"The den?"

*Oh geez now she's cryin'.*

When he went to take her in the den she leaned against his shoulder crying even harder. He sat her down on the sofa where she pulled away from him again and curled up into a ball.

*What is wrong with her?*

Ray covered her up with a blanket and sat in a chair looking at her.

"Frannie what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

That was a start. She would at least talk.

"What's wrong Frannie?"

"Go away!"

She began sobbing uncontrollably.

*Oh boy. What now?*

He sat tapping his fingers on his knee.

*Who would she talk to? Fraser! Duh*.

He got up and went to the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number of the consulate.

"Canadian consulate. Constab.."

Ray cut him off.

"Benny."

"Ray?"

"Yeah, I need you to come home. Somethins' wrong with Frannie. She said she wasn't feeling well so I brought her home and now she won't talk to me and all she's doin' is layin' on the sofa cryin'."

"I'll be right there."

Ray looked at the receiver. No goodbye, no nothing. Fraser had hung up on him. 

**********

Fraser hung the phone up without even a thought as to saying goodbye to Ray. Something was wrong with Francesca and it didn't sound good. He walked over to Thatcher's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Inspector Thatcher watched as he walked up to her desk. He looked tense.

*I wonder what he's going to want now?*

"Excuse me Inspector, but an emergency has come up. I'm requesting permission to leave."

"May I inquire as to the nature of this 'emergency'?"

Fraser shifted nervously on his feet in front of her.

*Please just let me go.*

"It's personal sir. Family."

*Family? Oh. The Vecchios.*

She sat and tapped her pen. She might as well let him go. He wouldn't be lying about an emergency, but who knows what it really could be if it involved Detective Vecchio. She wouldn't put it past the him to tell Fraser a lie to get him out with him on a case.

"Permission granted."

She could see the look of relief on his face as she spoke.

*Maybe it really is an emergency of some sort.*

As he turned to leave she stopped him.

"Constable, if there is anything that you may need, do not hesitate to call."

"Thank you sir."

He backed away from her, turning he quickly left the office. 

**********

"Ray!"

"We're in the den Benny."

Fraser walked into the den, seeing Francesca balled up on the sofa crying. Walking over to her he sat down next to her.

"Francesca?"

As soon as he sat down she wrapped herself around him, her sobs muffled against his jacket. Hugging her he looked inquiringly at Ray.

"I don't know what's wrong. She won't tell me."

He stood and watched as Fraser hugged her, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm gonna' go make some coffee. Maybe she'll tell you."

He sat holding her as she continued to cry.

"Francesca, please tell me what's wrong."

"I started..."

Her voice was choked off from crying.

"You started feeling sick?"

"No."

He slowly pushed her away from him and held her face in his hands.

"Please tell me what is wrong so that I can help you."

She looked heartbroken.

*What could possibly upset her this much?*

He watched as she took a deep breath, looking at him sadly.

"I started my period."

She then tucked her head down and pushed herself back into his chest.

*She started her period? Why would she be so upset over that?*

She started her period. That meant she wasn't pregnant. He felt himself slowly going numb as her statement sunk in. They weren't going to have a baby together. All his hopes, everything they had talked about seemed to slip away.

He pulled her up and hugged her tightly to him.

"It will be all right Francesca."

It was barely a whisper as he said it. Ray was just about to enter the den when he saw the two of them holding one another tightly. Was Fraser crying? He couldn't tell from his position in the doorway. What was wrong? It had to be something really bad, because he hadn't seen Fraser get this upset over anything since Victoria. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to intrude. Backing slowly away from the entrance Ray went back to the kitchen. 

Francesca pulled away from Fraser. The two of them looking at the other, not knowing what to say. Francesca laughed weakly.

"We must both look a mess."

He reached out to wipe a tear from her face.

"I am sorry Francesca."

Taking a deep breath, she sat up straighter.

"So am I. I thought I was. I never missed my period before. You know when I first thought that I was pregnant I almost died, but once I got use to the idea...I wanted that baby so bad, but there never was one. I've been dreaming about somethin' that never existed."

"But it can. We can always try later. When things are right."

Francesca reached over and hugged Fraser.

"I know but..."

Her voice softly faded.

"But what Francesca?"

She could feel the tears welling up again.

"I was ready now."

The words coming from her mouth surprised her. She heard Fraser sigh.

"As was I."

They sat quietly together, lost in thought.

Ray peeked back into the den. At least they weren't crying anymore, that was a good sign. He was almost afraid to enter the room. What had upset the two of them so much?

"Hey you two, is it safe to come in?"

Francesca looked up at him and nodded yes.

"Sure Ray."

"Are you okay Frannie?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Ray knew Francesca."

"You knew?"

Ray looked at them confused.

"Wait a minute. I knew what. About you bein' sick? I'm a little lost here."

Fraser looked at Ray like he was dense.

"You knew about Francesca possibly being pregnant. Maria told you."

"Oh...uh yeah Frannie, I did."

Francesca gave Ray a frightened look.

"You didn't tell Ma did you?"

"No! No way! That was your job to tell her."

She visibly relaxed. Thank God her mother never knew about any of this.

"Well I'm not pregnant."

"You're not? That's really good news!"

Ray was smiling happily.

*Thank you God for not lettin' Frannie be knocked up.*

His smile quickly disappeared as he saw Fraser and Francesca staring blankly at him.

*I'm battin' a thousand with these two.*

They obviously didn't feel the same joy that he felt.

"Sorry."

Francesca looked angrily at him.

"Don't worry Ray, I expected as much from you."

"Give me a break Frannie. I'm sorry, but were you two really ready to be parents?"

The two of them answered Ray in unison.

"Yes."

Ray blinked in surprise.

"You're both serious aren't you?"

"Sorry Ray, we are ready, even if you aren't."

Ray stared at them. They were dead serious. No wonder they were so upset. They really wanted a baby. They were ready to start a family together.

Fraser was looking at him with a confused expression.

"Ray?"

"Yeah."

"I am curious. Why are you so surprised by our statements? You know that Francesca and I have wanted to have families of our own. I have stated this before and I have heard you tell me how much Francesca had wanted her own children."

"Yeah I knew that, but I didn't think you would want a kid with each other. I never saw the two of you bein' together and havin' a baby."

Francesca grinned at Ray.

"We may not have a baby now, but you had better start gettin' ready for it Ray. Sooner or later were gonna' have one."

Ray felt his mouth drop open. She was dead serious. This wasn't her teasing him to piss him off. She really meant it.

"Well, I hope you wait until you get married."

Francesca waved a hand at him and curled up against Fraser. Ray looked at Fraser who was smiling back at him.

"You're gonna' wait aren't you?"

Neither one would give him an answer.

"Come on! Don't do this to me. You both need to use common sense. You get married and then you start havin' your kids."

He looked pointedly at Francesca.

"You should at least think about how Ma would feel about all of this."

They remained silent, still smiling at him. Ray threw his hands up. They weren't paying any attention to what he was saying.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm goin' back to work."

As he stood up to leave Fraser stopped him.

"Ray."

"What?"

"Thank you for taking care of Francesca."

"Sure. Don't forget, she was my sister before she was your girlfriend. I'll see the two of you at dinner." 

**********

After Ray left the house Francesca began asking questions.

"Benton, do you really want to have children with me?"

He hugged her tightly.

"Yes I do. I can not picture anyone else who I would want to be with."

"When do you want to start?"

"Francesca!"

"Oh who cares what Ray said. We're ready, why wait?"

"We should wait until...we are married."

Fraser looked cautiously at Francesca waiting to see her reaction.

"Oh all right, but I don't want to wait too long for you to ask me."

Francesca curled tightly around Fraser. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away, but Fraser saw her do it.

"Things will work out. We may not have a baby now, but some day we will."

"I know, but I can't help it. I wanted that baby now."

Fraser released her and sat up. He began to undo his boot laces. Francesca looked at him curiously.

"What are you doin'?"

"I am taking my boots and jacket off so that we may lay on the sofa and take a nap."

She laughed at him.

"A nap? I thought maybe you changed your mind and wanted to start workin" on makin' a baby now."

Fraser smiled at her and shook his head.

"That would be impossible at this moment. A nap will do us both some good."

Francesca sat watching Fraser remove his boots. How could a man unlacing his boots look so tempting. It must have something to do with all the leather and the intricate lacing, because watching him do this simple action was making her feel light headed.

*How can I feel this way after finding out I'm not pregnant? God he is so sexy.*

He continued removing the other pieces of his uniform. Unbuckling the leather Sam Browne, all the straps. The collar and buttons of his red serge jacket. She stared at his fingers as he slid the lanyard off his neck. It was all she could do to not jump up and attack him.

*I am sick. I have got to be definitely sick.*

When he unhooked his suspenders and moved to sit next to her she put a hand out to stop him.

"Wait a minute."

Fraser stopped and looked at her confused.

*He has no idea what he's just done to me!*

She could feel the blood pounding throughout her body.

"Benton, you don't start a striptease and then stop before you're done."

He raised an eyebrow at her smiling slightly. He pushed her hand away from his midsection and stretched out on the sofa, pulling her down against him. He whispered in her ear.

"I will do a proper striptease for you at a later time."

Francesca flipped over so that she was facing him, pressed up tightly against him.

"Don't think I won't forget."

"I have no doubt that you will not forget. You never do when it comes to things like that."

Francesca tucked against his chest trying to relax. They weren't about to do anything, he wouldn't even try. She lay listening to the steady beat of Frasers heart and the calm rhythm of his breathing. She couldn't believe that she wasn't pregnant. She had been so sure that she was. Now she wondered if something was wrong with her. Pushing those thoughts aside she smiled to herself. Fraser had said they should wait until they were married to try and have a baby. It was all she could do not to grab him and ask him when he was going to ask her to marry him. Now she had something else to focus on. He defiantly was going to ask her, but when? 

**********

Francesca walked out from her gynecologist visit relieved. There was nothing obviously wrong with her, but her doctor did some blood work and a pap smear as a precautionary measure. If her doctor wasn't worried then neither was she. But there had been one thing her doctor had said that bothered her. The Lucky 13's did their job, it was her body that had failed her.

"Francesca things like this can happen. As you get older your body begins to change. You are over thirty. Things won't be the same as they were when you were twenty. It could also be attributed to stress or a change in your environment. I wouldn't worry about it. As soon as I get the results back I'll call you, other than that, I'll see you in a year."

She had smiled at her, patted her on the back and left her alone to get dressed.

She sat on the table in the cold room.

*My clock is ticking. My biological clock is running out of time! Fraser had better pick up the pace a little. If he doesn't marry me soon and get me pregnant who knows how long I have left before the clock stops working at all.*

She had promised to call Fraser as soon as she finished her appointment, but she decided to go shopping instead. She still hadn't found a gift for him and Christmas was only a few days away.

*What in the hell am I going to get him?*

Walking along the street she passed store after store. Power tools? Yeah right. He hand sanded everything, what would he need with a power sander. He really didn't have any hobbies, except he had a thing for woodcarving. She laughed to herself.

*Here's your gift Benton. A nice block of wood.*

As she looked in the windows she stopped. Standing in front of a store she saw it. The perfect gift for Fraser.

She walked in, made her purchase and hugged it to her chest smiling all the way home. After looking it over in the store she found that it was more than perfect. It was incredible! She wished that Christmas were tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he opened it up. 

**********

"Benton."

"Hum."

Francesca pushed Fraser on the shoulder.

"Benton, we have to get up. Ma said that she wanted us at dinner by five."

He looked over at her through narrowed eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's three-thirty."

With that he closed his eyes and turned away from her.

"Oh come on. Get up! I know you're not tired, we only did it twice."

He stretched and rolled over, grabbing her.

"Would you care to try for three?"

"I knew you weren't tired. Faker." 

They had spent the morning working on the living room, sanding the floor and washing the walls. It wasn't how Francesca envisioned spending her Saturday morning, but Fraser had more than made up for it after lunch. She had been scrubbing one of the walls when he had walked up and hugged her from behind, placing one of his hands on top of hers, moving the brush over the wall in a smooth circle. The water had dripped down her arm as they worked together.

"What do you think you're doin'?"

"I'm helping you."

His breath was warm on the back of her neck, as he nuzzled her.

"You are not helping me. You're..."

She stopped talking as he trailed soft kisses on the back of her neck.

"You know we can't do anything."

He continued kissing her, pulling her shirt off of her shoulder, biting her lightly.

"Why not?"

"Benton! I'm still on my period."

She heard him laugh as he hugged her, pulling her against him.

"So. You're 'friend' won't mind will she? Isn't she supposed to go home soon anyway?"

"We can't do it now."

"Why not?"

"Because. I told you why."

She heard him sigh as he held her tighter, pushing against her.

"You have never...when you were..."

"No! That is so...so..."

"Dirty?"

"Yes! It's not...you know what I mean."

Taking the brush from her hand he dropped it in the bucket of soapy water and turned her to face him.

"Not if you do it right it's not."

He began kissing her and touching her body lightly with his finger tips. Each time she would go to protest he would silence her with a kiss. He could be very persistent and persuasive when he wanted something. Before she knew it he had her up in the bedroom. She had to admit to herself that it was incredible. He had always made sure that she was enjoying herself, but this time it had been utterly ridiculous.

Every time she had reached to touch him, he had pinned her arms down or brushed her hands away. Everything was done to please her. It wasn't until she was in the middle of her orgasm that she finally figured him out. The way that he was looking at her. He was turned on by watching her, not by what she could do to him. Yes he enjoyed what she did, but he 'got off' so to speak on watching her. The moment he realized that she had reached her climax, he would follow.

She grabbed him as he lay next to her, breathing heavily and smiling at her.

"Benton Fraser, you are a perv."

He only laughed and kissed her on the nose.

"Why am I a 'perv'?"

"You'll put yourself through torture waitin' for me. You do it every single time we make love because you're too busy watchin' me. Why can't you come first? And don't give me that line about ladies first."

"I am not a 'perv' Francesca. I do believe in ladies first, it's not a line. I like to see you when you do."

"You are a perv Benton."

With an evil grin he slid his body on top of hers and kissed her hungrily.

"Then I am your perv Francesca." 

And here he was wanting to go at it a third time. As hard as it was to do it she pushed him away.

"No, we have to go downstairs, clean up and get showered and changed. We don't have time for 'that'."

She nodded down at his erection. He smiled.

"I thought I was the only one who could say no."

"If we didn't have to go to dinner I'd be more than happy to."

"Then call Ray and tell him we will not be over for dinner."

She stared at him in amazement.

"No. How about 'you' call Ma and tell her why 'you' don't want to come over for dinner."

He started laughing and shook his head no. Pushing himself up he got off of the bed and pulled his jeans on and tried zipping them up, but he was having some trouble doing it in his current condition.

"I told you your jeans were too tight."

He smiled at her again.

"They are not too tight. They fit me comfortably when I am not...this way. I believe I will go downstairs and begin cleaning up."

"Uh huh. And that's all we're gonna' do is clean. Don't get any ideas...perv." 

**********

As they picked up the living room Francesca kept looking over at Fraser. She couldn't help herself. Watching him had always been a favorite pastime before she had dated him. Why would it change now? He caught her staring at him and gave her a shy smile.

"That's a big improvement."

"An improvement on what Francesca?"

"You didn't get embarrassed when you caught me lookin' at you."

"I believe that I'm starting to get use to it."

"Did you know that every time you came into the station with Ray I would watch you?"

"Yes, I would catch you doing it. Then you would come over and purposely torment me."

"I never tormented you, I teased you."

"It might have been teasing to you, but it was torment to me. I wasn't allowed to respond to you in any manner."

Francesca let out a short laugh.

"And how do you think I felt? I was throwin' myself at you. I couldn't figure it out. One minute I would get the feelin' that you were interested in me and the next minute you would be runnin' away in panic from me. That Benton is torture."

Fraser looked over at her guiltily.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have run. It's my fault for us being apart for so long."

"Well that's over and done with. The past is the past. We're together now."

Brushing her hands off she surveyed the room.

"Not bad. You have the floor finally sanded and I finished the walls. This place won't look half bad when we're done with it."

She caught herself again thinking that this was her home. She looked over to see Fraser looking at her from across the room, a small grin on his face. He noticed what she had said.

"I know what you're thinkin' so stop it."

"I'm not doing anything but watching you."

"Uh huh. I think I'll go and get my shower now."

She ran up the stairs hearing Fraser's voice as he ran up behind her.

"No you don't! I'm not going to take a cold shower."

Grabbing her at the bathroom entrance he picked her up.

"Put me down, I was here first."

"No. Either I shower first or we shower together. I am not waiting until after you. I have found out the hard way why Ray panics if you shower first."

Francesca squirmed trying to break his hold on her.

"Yeah, but you 'need' a cold shower, so put me down."

"Fine, I'll put you down."

Fraser turned and set Francesca down and before she could react he was in the bathroom. The door shut in her face and she heard the click of the lock.

"Why you...Benton Fraser open the door!"

She pounded on it.

"I said open the door!"

She heard him on the other side mocking her in a whiny voice.

"No, I was here first."

"If you don't open the door I'll tell everyone at dinner what we spent all afternoon doin'."

She covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious. I will."

"You wouldn't dare. Not with your mother and the children at the table."

"I could say it in a certain way so the kids wouldn't understand it, but Ma would. Besides. She knows we have sex. I told her."

The door flew open and she jumped back. Fraser was staring at her in surprise.

"You told your mother?"

"Yup."

Walking past him into the bathroom she began peeling her clothes off and got into the shower. Fraser stood looking at the curtain as she pulled it closed.

"You did not tell her."

"No, you're right, I didn't, but I'm in the shower first and you're standin' out there."

She giggled, pleased at how easy it was to trick him.

"Francesca, you are a very good liar."

"I'm not a liar, I just don't tell the truth when it suits me."

She could hear him removing his clothes, then he pulled the curtain back, stepping into the shower with her.

"You are a devious liar."

"And I'm good at it. Wanna' soap me?"

Fraser took the soap from her and smiled.

"Yes I would like to soap you. I have never showered with a devious liar before."

"That's enough."

"Enough lying or enough soap on the wash cloth?"

"Oh all right, I'm sorry I tricked you. Is that better Mr. Perfect. Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you do something for me."

"Like what?"

He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no you don't. That's bribery."

"No, it's more like prostitution. Sex for payment."

She started laughing.

"I'm gonna' tell Ray you wanted to buy my services."

Fraser grinned back at her.

"And he won't believe you because he already knows that you give your 'services' to me for free."

She grinned back at him.

"Like you would ever talk to Ray about sex. That'll be the day. You'd die of embarrassment."

"I believe that what we do together is personal. It should only be between us, not your entire family."

"And I told you I tell Maria 'everything'."

She watched as Fraser fidgeted with the washcloth, the water from the shower beating down on his chest.

*God he's so beautiful and he's all mine.*

"You tell Maria 'everything'?"

"Yes. She could sit and describe every scar on your body and how big your..."

Fraser cut her off.

"No! You did 'not' tell her that! Did you?"

Fraser stood staring at her, an embarrassed flush creeping up his chest to his face.

*Oh my God. She really does tell Maria everything, she isn't teasing me.*

Francesca laughed at him.

"No I didn't tell her how 'big' you are."

He relaxed slightly, swallowing nervously.

"But she did happen to read the size on the box of the condoms."

His tone was almost pleading.

"Francesca, you can not be telling her these things!"

"I didn't 'tell' her, she read the label on the box. She congratulated me when she saw what size you used."

Fraser groaned and closed his eyes, leaning against the shower wall.

"How do you expect me to sit at the table tonight?"

"Oh don't be silly, she's known this for some time."

Francesca couldn't resist another dig.

"She said you have a really tight ass too."

Fraser looked back at her in shock.

"But how...I mean why..."

"Benton come on, you should be use to it. She may be my sister, but she's not blind. She looks at you. She even told me she wished she could be me for one night. I mean look who she sleeps with. Tony. Mr. Coach Potato. She's only makin' an observation and she only talks about it to me. We don't go around the neighborhood posting flyers about you."

Fraser handed her the soap and washcloth moving to get out of the shower.

"Benton what are you doing?"

Without answering her he flung the shower curtain open and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he left the bathroom.

"Oops. I think I went a little too far this time."

Turning the water off Francesca wrapped a towel around her and hurried out of the bathroom.

"Benton?"

She walked cautiously down the hall.

"Benton?"

Looking around the doorway of the bedroom she saw Fraser sitting on the edge of the bed. He had his jeans already on and he was angrily lacing his boots.

"What are you doin'?"

This was not good. He wouldn't look at her or speak to her. She sat down next to him only to have him stand up and walk across the room to the closet. Yanking a shirt off of a hanger he put it on and began buttoning it as he walked toward the door.

"Benton?"

She jumped up and ran in front of him blocking his way out.

"Please talk to me."

He turned his head away from her and spoke in a low voice.

"Please move."

"No. Sit down and we'll talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Francesca. Please move."

"No."

He tuned away from her and sat back down on the bed. She slowly approached him and stood in front of him.

"Benton look at me please."

He tucked his head down, refusing to look at her. Francesca took a deep breath.

*Good going Frannie, you've really screwed this up.*

How was she going to straighten this out?

Reaching out she went to touch his face only to have him pull away from her.

"Please do not touch me."

She sighed.

"Benton I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

She sat next to him, laying a hand on his arm. He flinched, but at least he didn't try to leave.

"I'm sorry, it's just I do talk to Maria, I always have. Everything that I have ever done I've told her about it."

He spoke to her in a shaky voice, the anger clearly coming through.

"You told me to tell people to stop when I don't like something they are saying to me."

He finally looked at her. She had upset him to the point that his eyes were glazed with unsigned tears.

*He is so sensitive!*

Fraser was nothing like anyone in her family.

"I am asking you to stop telling Maria every detail of our personal life together."

Francesca hugged him, be he didn't move to return it.

"I can't promise not to talk to her. I always have, but I will try and limit what I tell her. Would that make you happy?"

He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at his feet.

"I suppose it will have to do. It doesn't really matter anyway. You have basically told Maria everything about me."

He looked at her sadly.

"Am I nothing more than what you see? If I didn't look the way that I do, would you still care for me?"

"How can you say that! Yes I would still love you. I have to admit that when Ray first brought you home for dinner that time all I cared about was how you looked, but the more I got to know you, the more I wanted you. You were always so nice and polite. You didn't treat me like I was stupid. You're the only one who ever encouraged me to take the civilian aid job. No one else thought that I could do it. I love 'you', not what you look like."

She hugged him tightly. He finally reached around her to hold her, tucking his head on her shoulder. She sat holding him, running her hand over his head and back. Feeling the tension in his body.

"Come on. Lay down for a bit."

"No. We still have to get ready to go. Your mother is expecting us for dinner."

"I'll call her and tell her we'll be late. Let's lay down for a while."

Easing away from Fraser she stood up and pulled the comforter back. Crawling back across the bed she hugged him from behind and softly kissed his neck.

"You'll feel better after a little nap. I know it helped me the other day."

Reaching around him she unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off.

"Could you take your boots off? Please."

Good. He was finally listening to her. Once he pulled his boots off he turned away from her and removed his jeans. Then he slid under the comforter. Closing his eyes he turned his back to her. Francesca sighed. How could she do this to him again? She had done this before and it was only from a few words from her.

Francesca could feel him pulling away from her emotionally. His body language was telling her loud and clear. What if things stayed this way? Her chest tightened. No. He still loved her, even if she did hurt him.

*Well I'm going to fix it. He's not going to stay this way. I won't let him do this to himself. To us.*

He needed to know that no matter what, she did love him.

Removing her towel Francesca crawled underneath the comforter, curling up against him. She felt him tense up again at her touch. She began to slowly run her hands along his back and shoulders, lightly rubbing him.

"Relax. I'm not gonna' do anything, I'm just gonna' give you a message. It'll help you sleep."

She continued rubbing him. Pulling the comforter back, she sat up and worked her way down to his feet. Picking up a foot she pushed her fingers into the sole, watching him stretch as she rubbed it. He was enjoying it. Good. Anything to take his mind away from the pain that she had caused him.

By the time she had made her way back up to his neck her fingers had begun cramping up, but she wasn't going to stop. He finally looked relaxed. Shaking her hands out she told him to roll over.

"No."

"Why not?"

She could tell that he wasn't angry with her, so what was the problem?

"Oh come on. Roll over so I can finish your message."

He slowly turned over to face her, his hands covering himself, with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"I'm sorry."

Looking down at him, she tried not to laugh.

"I was giving you a message, I wasn't trying to seduce you."

"I can't help it. It felt...good."

With an evil grin she leaned down over him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Sir, would you like me to message that cramp out for you?"

She was rewarded with him turning a deep shade of pink. Arching an eyebrow at him she laughed.

"By the way you are actin' you would have thought that we had never been together before."

Reaching down she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"I am sorry Benton, I never meant to hurt you. I'll try and not do that to you again."

Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers.

"You are forgiven."

He reached up and gently pulled her to him, kissing her almost tentatively. She pulled away from him looking into his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

"I do love 'you', not this."

She moved her fingers along the side of his face.

"Never forget that."

Leaning down she kissed him again and found herself locked in a passionate embrace. Smiling in satisfaction she returned it, running her tongue against his. She knew she had him back. If he was the least bit angry or unhappy he wouldn't have been doing this with her. Pulling away, he rolled her over and pinned her beneath him.

"I love you Francesca."

He hesitated and then spoke again.

"I am sorry for getting so upset. It's just that..."

Placing a hand over his mouth she stopped him.

"Actions speak louder Benton. Show me how much you love me."

She watched as he smiled down at her. Not a nervous smile, but a teasing one. She tensed up in anticipation. His showing her was going to be very enjoyable. He began to kiss and nibble her. Starting at her neck and working all the way down to her toes, he carefully avoided that one spot that she did want him to kiss.

*Oh please Benton just do it, I can't stand it.*

He stopped and she looked down at him only to have him flash her a feral smile.

"Do you want me to?"

He spoke it in a seductive whisper. Francesca slowly nodded her head yes.

*Is he crazy? Do I want you to? Isn't it obvious?*

She more than wanted him to. Fraser looked down at her. He knew how badly she wanted this. The thought sent a wave of excitement through him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he was a perv, because he was finding it difficult to control himself. Kneeling he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to will himself to calm down. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest.

He jerked back as he felt Francesca bring a foot up and rubbed it against his erection. She smiled at him knowing what she had done. She was purposely trying to make him come before her.

"Don't do that Francesca!"

His breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Why not Benton. Why can't I?"

She sat up and grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down to her, reaching between them she held his erection tightly in her hand. He tried pulling away from her, but she refused to let him go. This was one time that she wouldn't let him have his way.

She kissed him, pushing her tongue against his lips. He refused to open his mouth to her.

*So, he wants to play hard to get.*

She forced her tongue between his lips running her tongue along his teeth. Then she bit him gently as she stroked him, as she increased her pressure he moaned slightly and she shoved her tongue into his mouth, having him kiss her roughly back in return. She could feel him tensing up.

He again tried pulling away form her only to have her lock her arm around his neck.

*Not this time.*

She whispered in his ear.

"You first."

She bit him hard on the shoulder, with a satisfied feeling as he jerked against her insistent caress, his hands clutching her shoulders.

"No...I can't...don't..."

His voice was choked and his breathing was ragged and heavy. He grabbed at her hand to stop her, but she wouldn't let go. She tightened her hold and pulled him harder, twisting and tugging him, feeling his body arch against hers as he came. The warmth spreading across her stomach. She continue pulling at him even after he had stopped.

"Oh God... please...stop!"

He shouted at her, clutching at her hand.

He was looking down at her, trying to breathe. His eyes were dark with passion as he stared at her. Releasing her hold on his neck she pulled him down to her, hugging his body to hers.

"Now that wasn't all that bad was it? The world didn't come to an end did it?"

She was laughing at him as she spoke.

"No it didn't, but we're not done yet."

He pulled roughly away from her embrace and moved down her body, biting and licking her as he went. No he wasn't finished much to her delight. He kissed her and licked her. Biting and nibbling at her until she came.

"Benton stop! Please."

He had wrapped his arms around her thighs, looking up at her with an evil grin.

"No. See how you like it."

He returned to her, slowly sucking at her.

"Oh...no...Benton stop..."

She tried pushing his head away, but he didn't move an inch. She clutched and grabbed at his shoulders. She almost laughed when she thought about paybacks being hell, but this was heaven.

"Please!"

He gave her a long, slow lick and looked up at her again.

"Please what Francesca?"

His voice was tight, his eyes narrowed.

"Please. I want you."

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to..."

He looked at her questioningly.

"You want me to do this."

He again licked her softly, kissing one thigh and then the other.

"Tell me what you want?"

Her breath came out in shuddering gasps as she tried to speak.

*Where did he learn to do this?*

"I need you...inside me."

With a smile he released her and slid his body up hers. Pushing his renewed erection against her he asked her again.

"Is this what you want? Are you sure? I can go back and finish..."

She kissed him, moving to bite at his neck only to have him pull back as she nipped him.

"Not on my neck Francesca. No marks. Remember?"

Nodding her head she began to softly suck at his shoulder, feeling Fraser moving against her.

"You want this as badly as I do...you perv."

He laughed into her hair breathing deeply.

"You smell so good."

As he pulled away, she looked up at him grinning.

"Maybe we should fight more often."

"No Francesca, we should never fight. We can have this without fighting."

He moved back to her, kissing her. They pushed against one another, letting their tongues slide and touch.

"How do you want it?"

Francesca looked at him confused, then she smiled.

"Soft and gentle. Like the other night. Do you think you can last that long?"

"I believe that I can control myself if you do not do anything like you just did."

She moved away from him and opened the dresser next to the bed pulling the box of Lucky 13's out. Opening it she took the last condom out.

"I think you had better go and get more of these. They do work you know."

She lay back down looking up at Fraser, then back at the condom in her hand.

"Benton, do we really need to use this."

"Francesca, we have already discussed this."

"But we're both ready. Why wait? Why can't we make a baby now?"

She could see him hesitating. She knew that she wasn't being fair. He wanted a child just as much as she did. Maybe even more. He almost gave into her, but the nagging voice of Ray's popped into his mind.

*Think about Ma!*

"We can wait. Have patience. We will try when the time is right."

He took the condom from her.

"Do you still want to? I will understand if you don't."

"No, I still want you. I'm not here to make a baby with you."

She grinned up at him.

"At least not today."

She watched him roll the condom on, her body shivering in anticipation. He could go from kinky, to rough and then to gentle. And when he was gentle their lovemaking took on a whole different quality. It was making love, it wasn't just sex. As he entered her she let out a contented sigh. This was so good. Wrapping her legs around his back she brought his face to hers to kiss him. This time it was a slow lingering kiss. There was none of the heated urgency from a few moments before.

He trailed his lips to her neck. Licking her gently and nibbling at her ear. He spoke to her in soft whispers. Words that she didn't even understand. He had a tendency to speak in some language that she had never heard before. When she had asked him what he was saying he would only tell her that it was an Inuit poem about love, but she didn't really care. Hearing his voice as he moved within her only added to the moment.

As she began tensing she had closed her eyes pushing her head back into the pillow. Fraser laid his hand along side her face.

"Francesca look at me."

She opened her eyes to see him softly smiling at her.

"I love you Francesca Vecchio."

He barely whispered it as he leaned down to kiss her. As her climax pulsed through her body she grabbed his face staring into his eyes, trying to see the soul of this man who possessed her.

It would be so easy to spend forever with him. It didn't matter that they had argued only a short time ago, she loved him and she knew he loved her. Whatever came between them they could work it out. Cuddling up against Fraser she smiled as he wrapped his body around hers. Closing her eyes once more she relaxed.

**********

Francesca's eyes popped open.

"Benton? Is that the phone?"

They both sat up looking at the clock beside the bed.

"Oh dear."

"Five-thirty! Shit."

Looking at one another they jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs laughing.

"We are in trouble Francesca. You never called your mother."

"I know. Ten to one it's Ray too."

Fraser picked the phone up.

"Fraser residence how may...yes Ray. Yes, I realize that it's five-thirty. Yes. We lost track of time. What were we doing?"

He looked down at Francesca who shrugged her shoulders.

"We were having sex Ray."

"Benton!"

Francesca screamed and reached to grab the receiver, but he held her back laughing.

"Hello? Ray? Are you still there? Yes, we'll be over in approximately a half hour. Yes Ray, I know we are. Understood."

Hanging the phone up Fraser looked smugly at Francesca.

"How does it feel to have someone know your personal business?"

She ran a hand over her face looking irritated.

"It's not so funny now is it Francesca?"

"No it's not Benton, but you didn't think about what you just did, did you? Ray is goin' to be pissed when we get there."

He stood for a moment looking blankly at her.

"No, I didn't think about that."

"I thought so. Benton, I really do want you to open up more, but you need to learn when to do it."

Taking his hand she pulled him back up the stairs.

"We have to hurry and shower. Why didn't you say an hour?"

"We only need a half hour. And I'm first."

Francesca gave him a dirty look.

"No arguing Francesca. Remember?"

"Okay, but hurry up!"

"No, you will have to hurry. I will be showered and dressed before you have even dried yourself off."

"Ha ha." 

**********

They were out of the house in record time and jogged most of the way to the Vecchio home. Francesca was laughing and out of breath by the time they reached the porch.

"You had better be ready to pay the piper, because Ray is gonna' be really mad at you."

Fraser only smiled at her.

"No he won't. He'll be too embarrassed and he won't even say a thing to me about it. He doesn't like to think of you and I 'together'."

"You're right, he won't say anything to you, but wait until he starts givin' you those dirty looks. You're gonna' wish you never said that to him."

She reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on. I'm hungry and Ma said she was gonna' make stuffed shells for dinner."

After hanging their coats up they walked into the dining room. Everyone greeted them except for Ray. He only glared at Fraser. Francesca was right, Ray was mad at him. As he sat down he started laughing. He couldn't look at Ray without giggling.

"Excuse me."

Fraser stood up and hurried into the kitchen. Francesca soon followed him.

"Are you okay?"

*Oh great, Ray's got him crying.*

As Fraser lifted his head up to look at her she started smiling. He wasn't crying he was laughing.

"What is wrong with you?"

He held a hand up to her and bent over trying to breathe. Once he had gained some control he looked back at her.

"I apologize, but every time I look at Ray all I want to do is laugh."

"Why?"

"All I can picture is him watching us having sex and screaming the word rabbits at us."

"Rabbits?"

"Yes. Ray said on the phone that we were nothing but a couple of rabbits."

Francesca grinned back at him.

"Well. We are. Sorta'."

"Come on, you have to eat."

"I don't know if I can."

He was wiping the tears from his face.

"Yes you can. Pretend you're on duty and Thatcher will give you hell if you so much as blink. Will that work?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Yes it will. And Inspector Thatcher would not give me hell."

"Whatever Benton. Let's go and eat."

*What is with him always defending her?*

Fraser managed to make it through dinner without laughing again. Francesca had been correct. If he tried hard enough he could remain still, but every time he looked at Ray he had a small smile on his face. He wasn't at the consulate standing guard. For some reason standing still for your country was easier than trying to not laugh at a friend in his home. He could tell that Ray was mad at him, but he would get over it. Ray always did. That was one of the qualities that he admired in Ray. His ability to forgive. 

**********

"I can't believe you volunteered us to do all the cleanup Benton. You could've at least let Maria help us when she offered to."

"No, I'm still having a problem with knowing what she knows about me."

"You don't havefta' worry about her makin' a pass at you or anything like that. She really likes you, but not in that way. Plus if she tried anything I would kill her."

"But you said..."

"I know what I said. I was jokin'. She doesn't know about all of your scars, but she does know about the condom size. I told you she read the box. I'm sorry."

She watched as he turned his head away from her.

"God you blush so easy."

She couldn't help laughing at him.

"It's not funny. I can't help it."

"I know it's not, but watchin' a grown man blush is just so damn cute."

He started fidgeting with the towel in his hands.

"Who did you get for the pollyanna at work?"

"Oh, let's change the subject away from you. Just for that I'm not tellin' you. Besides, it's supposed to be a secret."

Fraser grinned at her.

"And when have you ever been able to keep a secret?"

Francesca stuck out her tongue at him.

"Very funny. You tell me who you got, then I'll tell you who I got."

Fraser made a face at her.

"I take it you picked someone that you don't like. Who'd ya' get?"

"Tom Dougherty."

She looked at him, her eyes growing wide as she laughed.

"Oh that is too funny. You can't stand him!"

He paused trying to think of a polite way to say it. No, there wasn't a nice way to say it at all.

"No I do not like him."

"Jealous."

"I am not jealous. I don't like the way he looks at you or talks to you."

Francesca sang out the word to him.

"Jealous."

She smirked at him.

"So what did you get him?"

Fraser looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"A blow up doll."

Her mouth dropped open.

"You got him a blow up doll!"

Francesca practically screamed it out.

"Francesca lower your voice. I was only teasing you. I did not buy him that."

"I hope not! You'd start a fight by doin' somethin' stupid like that."

"It was tempting, but I could not bring myself to go into the store to purchase it. I stood outside the building for twenty minutes before I finally left."

Francesca shook her head at him.

"You are amazing."

"In what way?"

"I've thought about this before. How do you do some of the things that you do with me and not be able to go into a porn shop? Or for that matter, get flustered when someone talks about sex to you?"

Fraser grinned shyly at her.

"That is different."

"How is it different?"

Shrugging his shoulders he turned away from her.

"It just is."

"And how do you know what a blow up doll is?"

"Who did you pick Francesca?"

She stared at his back.

"You're really good at avoidin' an issue you don't want to talk about. Turn around so I can see you. Not that I mind the view of your butt."

Fraser turned around and smiled at her.

"And actin' cute and innocent won't work with me anymore. You may be cute, but you are not innocent. Not by a long shot."

"I never claimed to be innocent. You just assumed that I was."

Francesca crossed her arms as she looked at him. He was still smiling at her.

"Well what did you expect? Thank you kindly, good morning, how are you? You were always so nice and polite and you blush at the drop of a hat. Of course I thought you were innocent."

"And that is why you wanted me so badly. Because you wanted to see what you could do to corrupt me."

Francesca broke out laughing.

"That is 'not' why I wanted you!"

Fraser crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter staring at her, a slight smile still on his lips, his eyebrows raised. He knew he was right.

"Well...maybe a just a little."

"No Francesca. A lot. When you came to my apartment that night you had an objective in mind. To seduce a supposed innocent. If I recall the expression on your face, you were shocked when we were first together. You had no idea that I would have any experience at all. I thought that you were going to have a heart attack when I suggested that we try a sixty..."

"Whatever! You sidestepped the question again."

"What question?"

"What did you get Tom?"

"And you never told me who you picked."

Francesca put her hands on her hips trying to act angry, but she failed. She smiled at Fraser tapping her foot.

"You first Benton."

"I chose an impersonal present. A gift certificate to Eileen's Outback Steakhouse."

Francesca buffed her nails on her sweater.

"Unlike you, I didn't chicken out. I have Dewey. I bought him a book on self defense and a couple of scratch off lottery tickets."

Fraser put the towel in his hands down and walked over and hugged Francesca.

"That is why I love you. You always do what you want. You aren't afraid to let people know how you feel."

"You're gettin' better at it. You still have along way to go before you can call yourself a real Vecchio, but you're workin' on it."

Francesca rested her head against Fraser's chest. They were alone in the kitchen. It was quiet and relaxing.

"What do you want to do tonight Benton?"

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, not answering her. Looking up at him, he smiled seductively at her.

"You are kiddin' me right? You couldn't possibly be able to do that again. At least not tonight."

"Oh I could, but I can tell by your expression that you could not."

They stood silently, thinking of what to do.

Fraser's face brightened.

"Let's go caroling."

"Caroling? Are you serious? Benton, no one goes caroling around here any more. We could go to the mall."

His smile faded.

"No. No more shopping. I would like to enjoy Christmas. I would rather step into a bear trap than go to the mall tonight."

His face brightened again.

"Let's go out walking and look at the Christmas lights and decorations."

Francesca reached up and ruffled his hair.

"I was wrong Benton. You are still an innocent."

Fraser pulled away from her, taking her hand he started leading her toward the den.

"Let's go and see if Ray and everyone else would care to join us." 

**********

"Ray, would you care to go walking with us to look at the Christmas lights?"

Ray was leaning back comfortably in his recliner.

"Nah, you two go out and have a ball."

Francesca looked at Fraser. He definitely was not going to be taking no for an answer. She could tell by the set of his jaw and the look in his eye, that Ray was going with them. Like it or not.

"Why would we require a ball to go out and look at lights Ray?"

Ray turned ready to argue with Fraser.

"Benny I didnt mean..."

Fraser was grinning down at him.

"Come out with us and look at the lights Ray."

Fraser's excitement was infectious.

"You know Benny, you're nothin', but an overgrown kid."

"Yes Ray. Does that mean you'll come with us?"

Ray stood up and stretched.

"Like I really have a choice?"

Between the two of them, Francesca and Fraser talked the entire family into going out with them. Even Tony. Francesca had to admit to herself that it was a good idea. The Christmas spirit was definitely in the air. The crisp cold air, the snow crunching beneath their feet, the decorations. This was Christmas.

She started smiling, watching Fraser walking ahead of her with Maria's youngest son Angelo. They were holding an animated discussion on how Santa got down the chimney. Francesca let out a disappointed sigh. He was so good with children and they werent going to be having a baby any time soon.

"You okay Frannie?"

Ray walked along side of her, hugging her around the shoulder.

"What?"

"You look kinda' sad."

She sighed softly.

"I'm fine. I was watchin' Benton and Angelo."

"Yeah, Benny's really good with kids."

Francesca smiled at Ray.

"I was thinkin' the same thing."

"You know Frannie, I really am sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to act like that."

"I know you are, but I really did want that baby Ray. I'm ready."

Looking ahead of her she began to laugh. Fraser and Angelo had flopped in the snow to make angels together. Francesca smiled wistfully.

"God Ray, it's so easy to hurt him."

"Huh?"

"Oh...sorry...forget it. I was thinkin' outloud."

"No, I'm not gonna' forget it. You said it and I want to know what you mean by that."

"Sssh. Dont be so loud, he'll hear you."

Lowering his voice, Ray leaned toward Francesca.

"Then tell me what you mean by that. What did you do to him this time?"

"That's not funny Ray."

Francesca hesitated. Fraser had asked her not to talk about their personal life with her family, but she wasn't going to be talking about sex, so it wasnt exactly the same thing.

"Well, I sorta' told him that I told Maria a lot of personal stuff about him. He really got upset Ray."

She played with the buttons of her coat. Maybe Ray had already talked with Fraser about this before and he would have an answer.

"Have you ever talked to Benton about how he looks?"

Ray stared at her.

*I dont know where this conversation is goin', but what the hell.*

"Yeah, in a way. I've always teased him about how women throw themselves at him. How it's the uniform that they want and not him. You know it never fails. If we're out somewhere there's always some hot lookin' woman hittin' on him. He doesn't realize how easy it would be for him to get what ever he wanted."

Francesca's reply was dry.

"Thanks a lot Ray."

"Hey, it's not like he ever would take them up on their offer. You know he wouldn't. He never did before and now that he's with you...you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know he would never do anything. Did you know that he's really self-conscious about it?"

"Yeah, he's always turnin' red and tryin' to get away from them."

"We're not on the same wavelength Ray. I'm talkin' about how he looks. He's really self-conscious about it."

Ray gave a short laugh.

"You're kiddin' me right?"

"No, I wish I were. He feels that if he didnt look the way he does then no one would care about him. And to top it off, he really doesn't think he's all that attractive. It confuses the hell out of him."

Ray looked over at Fraser. He was kneeling next to Angelo, pointing out some small detail in a lighting display. How could he not think he was all that attractive? He looked like he could be on a magazine cover and he was self-conscious about it? Ray shook his head.

"Yeah Frannie, he's sensitive thats for sure. It's because he still has what we don't. Innocence. It's like all of the bad shit rolls off of him and he still stays pure. Saint Benny of Chicago."

Francesca snorted.

"Oh he's not a saint Ray, I'll let you know that right now."

Ray held his hands up.

"I don't want to know. That's between you and him. And maybe you should consider not tellin' Maria everything. He's a really private person Frannie. You shouldn't go broadcastin' your personal life. If you want to chase him away, that'll do it. I know. I found that out the hard way."

Francesca chewed on her lip.

"He almost left me today because of it."

"What?! Are you kiddin' me?"

"Ray, keep your voice down. He can probably hear us."

Francesca looked up and saw that they were a good distance from Fraser and Angelo. Hopefully he wasn't paying any attention to what her and Ray were talking about. He had ears like a bat.

"No, I'm not kiddin' Ray, but I was able to get him to stay and talk to me about it. He doesn't really get mad or anything, he just ...closes himself off. He'd rather be alone than be in pain."

"And this is exactly why I didn't want you two goin' out with each other."

"It's too late Ray. I have him and I'm not gonna' let him go."

Francesca looked around at the lights as they continued walking.

*So much for Christmas cheer.*

"It's so hard to get him to open up. As soon as he gets angry or hurt he hides it. He won't let anyone know how he feels. But I'll tell you one thing Ray. Sooner or later I'm gonna' get him to do it."

"You're not gonna' provoke him or somethin' stupid like that are you?"

"No! Don't be an ass Ray. I would never do that to him, but if somethin' happens, I'm gonna' force him to do something."

"Aw come on Frannie, you havefta' leave him alone. If he doesn't want to get mad, then let him be."

"Oh you're one to talk. Look what you did to him after all of the shit with that bitch. You might as well have stabbed him in the heart tryin' to get him to cry."

Ray shot her a dirty look.

"That's different. He needed to let it go and I think he needs to let go of some of the anger in him. He has a lot of it saved up that's for sure."

Francesca stopped talking as Fraser jogged up to them, grabbing her hand and laughing.

"You have got to see this!"

He pulled Francesca away from Ray, practically running, with Francesca yelling for him to stop.

*Yeah, they're perfect for each other. They're both nuts.*

**********

"So Benny...did you tell Thatcher about you and Frannie?"

Fraser looked away from the report he was reading at Ray's desk.

"Yes. Well...no."

"Did you or didn't you tell her?"

"She already knew."

"How did she find out?"

Fraser grinned shyly.

"She saw Francesca and I at the mall. Purchasing my bed."

"And she has no problem with the two of you bein' together?"

"Why would Inspector Thatcher have a problem with my being with Francesca?"

Ray looked blankly at Fraser.

"Benny, I'm not tryin' to be mean or anything, but for someone who's as smart as you, you can be really dense sometimes. The Dragon Lady is in love with you."

"She is not."

"Yes she is, but the two of you were so busy worryin' about protocol that you both sat and let it pass you by."

Fraser rubbed his brow with his thumb.

"Yes I will admit that I had feelings for her."

"See! I told you."

"But I do not love her Ray. I love Francesca."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's stopped lovin' you. You had better be careful around her."

"Don't be ridiculous Ray."

Fraser stood up and walked away from him.

Ray made a face at him as he walked away.

"Touchy."

As Fraser walked away from Ray he noticed Francesca standing in the hallway talking to an officer with report in her hand. When she moved away from the officer to walk into the bullpen Fraser blocked her path.

Francesca smiled up at him. She still didn't like the idea that everyone knew about their relationship.

"Frase."

"Miss Vecchio."

He was staring at her with a look of mischief in his eyes.

*Uh oh. What is he up to now?*

He slowly looked above him, then back down at her with an expectant look on his face. She looked up, then quickly looked down at the floor.

"We are standing under the mistletoe Francesca. According to the custom I believe that we must kiss. Am I correct?"

"Um...yeah Benton."

"Don't you think you should kiss me?"

Francesca didn't move.

Fraser took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to him. Leaning down he began to softly kiss her. She couldn't help herself. She felt her arms encircling him as the kiss deepenedd. He pulled away from her with a pleased expression.

"Merry Christmas Francesca."

"Merry Christmas Frase."

"Frase?"

"He's this really good lookin' Mountie that I know."

They began kissing again, oblivious to the stares of those around them.

Ray stood at his desk watching the two of them.

*When are they gonna' come up for air?*

Then he saw Thatcher walking in from the other side of the bullpen. She stood watching Francesca and Fraser. Ray couldn't help feeling sorry for her. Her loss was Francesca's gain. Ray walked over to Thatcher.

"Merry Christmas Inspector."

She kept looking over at Fraser with a sad expression on her face.

"Merry Christmas Detective."

"Would you care for some punch and cookies?"

"That would be fine."

Thatcher walked over with Ray to the small table set up with Christmas treats. She kept looking over at Fraser and Francesca who had finally moved apart and were talking softly to one another.

"Go figure huh. Benny and my sister. You would've thought they would be the last two people to get together."

"You are correct in that summation detective."

*Oh this is gonna' be one happy party.*

"Benny, Frannie. Come over and get some punch."

They both turned to look at him. Seeing Thatcher next to Ray, Fraser broke out into a grin and began walking over to join them, leaving Francesca standing by herself.

*Uh oh. Bad move Benny.*

Ray saw Francesca's eyes narrow as she walked over. Once she reached Fraser's side she looped her arm through his in a possessive hold.

"Inspector Thatcher, I'm glad you could make it. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Constable."

She gave Fraser a warm smile, then she looked Francesca over.

"And how are you today Ms. Vecchio?"

"Oh I'm fine. And yourself?"

Francesca maneuvered herself so that she was now standing in front of Fraser and leaning back against him. He brought an arm around her waist and hugged her.

"I am well thank you."

Thatcher replied in a neutral tone. She could see by Francesca's actions that she was telling her in no uncertain terms that Fraser was hers. Thatcher thought back to the hickey on Fraser's neck. Yes Francesca would choose that crude method to let people know that Fraser was taken.

She found herself wanting to laugh. There was no need for Francesca to get so possessive over Fraser. It wasn't like she would even try to take him from her. Even though she felt if she chose to do so it would be an easy task. She was his commanding officer. Whether or not Francesca knew it, she was in complete control of his life, not her. She smiled at Francesca staring at her, watching the smaller woman beginning to glare at her.

"Francesca is something wrong?"

Fraser could feel her tensing up.

"No Benton. It's just a bit warm in here, that's all."

Fraser released her and put ice in a cup filling it with punch, handing it to her.

"This should help cool you off."

Francesca looked at Thatcher once more as she drank her punch.

*She had better back off. I don't care if she still wants him or not, she blew it.*

"Merry Christmas!"

All four faces turned to the doorway as Turnbull bounced into the bullpen. Thatcher rolled her eyes.

*Please do not let him embarrass me.*

Much to everyone's surprise, Turnbull was the perfect Christmas host. He organized the gift giving and he didn't cause a fuss at all. He even got a some officers to sing Christmas carols with him. 

**********

Francesca pulled Fraser away from the group, holding her gift in her hands. They went over to a desk and sat down. Placing their gifts next to each other.

"So what did you get? Who had your name?"

Fraser looked down at the tag and swallowed nervously.

"Who had you for your gift Benton?"

He showed her the tag. It was from Catherine in forensics. Francesca grimaced.

"Open it."

"Maybe I should do this in private."

"No. Open it now. Here."

Fraser cautiously pulled the paper back and opened the box.

"Oh dear."

He closed the box holding the lid down.

"What is it?"

"Um...I don't think that you would really want to know Francesca."

"Let..me..see..it."

She spoke through gritted teeth. Fraser slowly opened the box so that she could see what he had received. It was a book. A hardback copy of 'The Joy of Sex'. There were also a pair of red silk panties.

"What a whore! Where is she?"

Francesca scanned the room looking for Catherine. Fraser quickly grabbed her by the arm.

"Francesca please. Forget about this."

"Forget it? How can I forget this!"

She grabbed the panties out of the box and shook them in his face. Fraser looked around nervously.

*Thank God no one saw her do that.*

He plucked the panties from her hand and shoved them back in the box.

"Who had you?"

"What?"

"Who picked you?"

Francesca angrily grabbed her package off of the desk and looked at the tag. She began smiling.

"Oh I guess we'll just forget about this too won't we Benton?"

She showed him the tag and watched in delight as his face darkened.

"What's the matter Benton? It's only a Christmas gift."

"Open it."

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you?"

"Open the box. Now."

"Sure. Whatever you want."

She ripped the paper off and opened the box. As they both looked into the box they burst out laughing drawing the stares from everyone in the room.

"You have got to be kidding me?!"

"I believe that we should introduce Tom and Catherine to one another."

In the box was the same gift that Fraser had received. Sans red silk panties.

Francesca got up and sat on Fraser's lap. He looked up in surprise at her.

"Francesca this is not the place for you to be sitting on my lap."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one who wanted everyone to know about us bein' together. Isn't this bein' together?"

She pulled her copy of the book from it's box and began flipping through the pages smiling.

"This one looks interestin'. What do you think of this Benton? Would you like to try this one?"

She held the book so that he could see the picture. He pulled away laughing.

"What's the matter Benton? Afraid to try this one?"

He blushed and turned his head away from her.

"Come on. Don't you want to try this? It looks like it would be...good."

Fraser chewed on his lower lip and looked back at her.

"Francesca...it is good. Really good. I have done that before."

She blinked once or twice looking at him and then back at the book in her hands.

"You did...this?"

He blushed even more and without paying attention to what he was doing he rested his hand on her thigh absently rubbing her knee with his thumb.

"Yes."

"When? With who?"

"Lower your voice Francesca."

He looked around to see if anyone was looking at them.

"I did that years ago. And I will not tell you with whom. It would not be chivalrous."

She looked at him, then back at the picture.

"You did this?"

She pointed at the same photo in disbelief.

"Yes Francesca. Now would you please put the book away and get up."

Ignoring Fraser she flipped through the book until she found an even more intricate sexual position.

"This one looks like it would hurt."

She again held the book out so that he could see the picture. Instead of pulling away he closed his eyes, a flush rising on his cheeks. When he looked at her she knew that she had struck a nerve. He was now staring at her, a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"No Francesca. That is 'not' painful."

He shifted beneath her smiling. She looked at her lap, then back at him smiling. She peeked at the picture again.

"You did this too I take it."

He slowly nodded his head yes, still smiling at her.

"Would you maybe want to try this? With me?"

Her voice became low and seductive as she breathed into his ear.

"I have some filing to do."

Fraser looked around the bullpen. It was so tempting.

*God why does she do this to me all the time?*

"No. We can not go and...file. It would not be appropriate."

"And this is?"

She squirmed in his lap, pressing her weight down on him and kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He groaned softly and pulled away from her. Leaning back toward him, she kissed him gently on the neck and whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna' get up and I'm gonna' go and file. You 'relax' here for a few minutes, then come and help me."

She was just about to stand up when Ray came walking over to them.

"Hey what did you two get?"

Francesca slammed the book shut, flipping it over so that Ray couldn't see the cover, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nothin' special Ray."

Ray looked at the two of them. Francesca was jittery and Fraser was flushed and wouldn't look at him.

"Frannie do you really think you should be sittin' on Benny's lap here?"

"Oh. No. I'll get up."

As she began to stand up Fraser grabbed her around the waist, holding her in place. Ray looked closely at them.

*You have got to be kiddin' me? This is too gross. Okay, they want to play around out in public, I'll show them what can happen when they do.*

"What's the matter Benny?"

He smiled evilly at Fraser. Looking across the room he saw Thatcher talking to Lieutenant Welsh. His smile grew even bigger.

"How about we go over and see what Thatcher got. Are you gonna' stand up or what?"

Fraser blushed and stammered as he spoke.

"I...but...no. No I do not need to see...what I mean..."

He looked up at Ray, his tone pleading.

"Could you please stop it."

"Stop what Benny."

"You know what."

"No I don't. What's your problem? Can't you get up?"

Francesca snickered.

"That's the problem Ray."

Fraser pinched her.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Francesca please."

Ray looked back at Francesca.

"What did you two get?"

She slowly handed the book over to Ray.

Ray sounded pissed.

"Oh great! This is nice. Who gave this to you?"

"Tom Dougherty."

Ray raised his eyebrows and looked at Fraser.

"And you don't mind?"

Fraser pushed his gift over to Ray. Ray opened the box and started laughing, reading the tag as he did it.

"Great minds think alike. Maybe those two should get together. Nice panties too."

Ray fingered the red silk material.

"She has good taste."

Francesca snatched the panties from Ray and threw them in the wastebasket next to the desk.

"She's a whore Ray."

"Now that is not in the Christmas spirit Frannie."

"I don't care. She's a whore."

Ray turned back to Fraser.

"So I guess you two were over here studyin' the book."

They both looked at him slightly embarrassed.

"I was right. You are rabbits!"

Fraser started laughing loudly and Francesca put a hand over his mouth.

"Benton stop it! Don't egg him on. Are you gonna' stop? Can I remove my hand?"

He nodded yes.

"I am sorry."

"You are not sorry. Neither one of you are gonna' be happy until someone else catches you. Grow up. Quit actin' like two teenagers."

"Yes dad."

"I'm serious Frannie. Keep it out of the office. You of all people Fraser should know this. Mr. Protocol."

Fraser stared up at Ray, clearly regretting his actions.

"He is correct Francesca. We need to show more restraint out in public. I apologize Ray."

"Yeah...well it's really not your fault. Frannie's a bad influence on you."

"Ray!"

"It's true Frannie! You would've never and I mean never seen Fraser think about ever lettin' a woman sit in his lap out in public, but you have no problem gettin' him to do anything."

"You know Ray, I think I'm really a good influence. Aren't I Benton?"

Fraser remained silent not wanting to get in the middle of their argument. Ray waved a hand at Fraser.

"See. He knows he's wrong. Why can't you admit it? You two have a problem."

Francesca looked up at Ray as she wrapped her arms around Fraser's neck.

"It's not a problem, it's called love Ray. You ought to try it sometime. It's really nice."

Ray stood looking at her chewing on the inside of his cheek.

*God she is annoying.*

"No Frannie, you have a problem. Try and tone it down a little."

"Whatever Ray."

As he turned to leave Francesca stopped him. Picking up Fraser's copy of the book she handed it to him.

"We don't need two of these. Maybe you can go over and share this with the Inspector."

Ray looked directly at Fraser.

"You know Frannie, that might not be a bad idea. I don't work with her."

Ray tucked the book under his arm and walked over to where Thatcher stood and began talking to her.

Francesca watched them, then looked at Fraser. He was lost in thought, his face blank.

"Is there anything wrong Benton?"

He smiled up at her hugging her waist.

"No, I was just thinking."

*I wonder if Inspector Thatcher would ever consider going on a date with Ray?* 

**********

"Hey! Chocolate chip cookies!"

Ray reached out to pick a cookie up only to have his hand slapped.

"Don't touch them. They're for tonight."

Francesca put another batch of cookies in the oven.

"Since when did you start baking' cookies?"

Ray snatched a cookie and ran around the table.

"Ma! Ray's eatin' the cookies!"

"Hum. Not bad Frannie. Why are you makin' them? You never make cookies."

"Benton said he likes chocolate chip cookies."

Ray grinned at her.

"Well you're makin' too many. He'll only eat a couple."

"Not when he tastes these."

"Frannie, when he eats dinner here how many times have you seen him eat dessert?"

Francesca stood thinking.

"He hardly ever does. You know Ray, now that I think about it he really doesn't eat a lot. Ma's always yellin' at him to eat."

"My point exactly. He's not a big eater and he doesn't really like sweets. If you want to get on his good side buy oranges and tangerines."

"What?"

"He likes citrus fruits. They didn't really get them up his way all that often. He loves oranges."

"You mean I made all these cookies for nothin'?"

"I'm sure everyone else will eat them."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You never asked me."

Francesca stomped her feet and did a little dance.

"Oh come on Frannie, stop that!"

"I can't help it Ray. Nothin' is gonna' ruin my day. I love Christmas!"

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Yes I know that, but it means tomorrow is Christmas. I can't wait until Benton opens his present!"

"What did you get him?"

"It's a secret."

"You know you two are both a couple of pains in the ass. Why can't you tell me what you got him?"

"Okay I will, but you havefta' tell me what he got me."

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. It was a secret he said."

"Oh he's so cute!"

"You are sickening."

"He's coming over here around three. He said Thatcher is supposed to be lettin' him off early. I'm surprised she's lettin' him go."

Francesca began stacking the cookies in some containers as she talked.

"Ray, do you know if Benton and Thatcher ever...you know...had sex or anything?"

*Benton said that they didn't, but let's see what Ray says.*

Ray bit into a cookie and sat thinking of what to say. It wasn't really anyones business what Fraser use to do, but this was his sister he was talking to.

"As far as I know he never did 'it' with her. I think it went only as far as him kissing her, but he really did like her a lot. I bet if she weren't his boss, you wouldn't be seein' him at dinner tonight."

"You are so ignorant Ray! Why did you have to say somethin' like that?"

"Because you're my sister and I don't want to see you hurt. And you should know one more thing. She still loves him."

"Yeah and how do you know? Did she open her bleeding heart to you? Did she cry on your shoulder? No? Then you don't know shit Ray! Benton is mine, not hers."

"No she didn't tell me Frannie, but the next time you see her around Fraser pay attention. She may not act like some love struck idiot like you did, but if you watch her lookin' at him you can tell."

"Yeah I've seen her lookin' at him. Who wouldn't? But that's all she's ever gonna' do is look. She's the one who sat back and did nothin'. I may have been more obvious than her, but guess what Ray? I have him and she doesn't and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but what if he still has feelins for her?"

Francesca snorted.

"I know he loves me."

"Uh huh. Until I see a ring on your finger I wouldn't be so smug. She's been trained to fight and I bet if she decides that she wants him you'll have a battle on your hands."

Francesca only smiled at Ray.

"That'll never happen. He loves me. I have nothin' to worry about so you might as well shut up about Thatcher. I'm not gonna' let you ruin Christmas for me."

"I'm just lettin' you know Frannie."

Francesca turned her back to Ray and began singing Jingle Bells as she finished putting the cookies on the rack away. He wasn't going to ruin the best holiday of the year for her no matter how hard he tried.

**********

Francesca hid behind the bush in the front of the yard. She was watching Fraser as he walked up the road. Diefenbaker was bouncing all around him in the snow. She couldn't help it. Watching him walk was enough to get her blood racing. That smooth loping stride, the way his eyes took in his surroundings. He always looked alert, but still relaxed. And he had those boots on too!

She crouched down into a small ball, staying as quiet as she could, but as he neared the house he began to smile and looked in the direction of the bush.

"Francesca you can come out now. I know you're freezing."

Diefenbaker flashed past her and ran up onto the porch, scratching to get in. She could hear the click of the door. Someone was letting him in. She jumped out and ran up to Fraser leaping at him and laughing as he caught her. She grabbed him around the neck and kissed him. When she pulled back from him, he still held her up, her feet dangling in the air.

"How did you know that I was hidin' behind the bush?"

Fraser hugged her, nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing deeply. He then murmured into her ear.

"Strawberries. You're hair smells like strawberries."

He began to softly kiss her neck.

"That feels good."

He stopped and she heard him sigh.

"What's wrong?"

He put her down and with an embarrassed look hugged her. Even with her coat on she could feel him.

"Good lord Benton! Ray said I'm the one with the problem."

She laughed.

"I think it's you. What is it? You went without sex for so long you have to make up for lost time?"

He pulled her tighter against him.

"No, that's not it. I just want to be with you."

"But you are with me."

"You know what I mean Francesca."

Fraser turned his head looking towards the house.

"Ray! Don..."

Snow splattered across his neck and shoulders. Ray had hit him with a snowball.

"Hey look! I hit a rabbit with a snowball!"

Ray was at the corner of the house, laughing and pointing at Fraser.

"Excuse me Francesca."

Fraser tipped his stetson and bent down to scoop some snow up, packing it tightly between his hands.

"Aw come on Benny!"

Ray turned and ran with Fraser running after him.

*Oh this is gonna' be good.*

Francesca ran around the house just in time to see Fraser grab Ray by the collar of his coat and haul him down into the snow.

"Let me go!"

Ray was laughing, then he started yelling.

"No! Don't! God that's freezing!"

Fraser was stuffing snow down the collar of Ray's coat laughing at him as he did it.

"Say you are sorry Ray."

Fraser now had Ray pinned down by the arms.

"No! You're a freaking rabbit!"

Fraser started laughing harder.

"I am 'not' a rabbit."

"Yes you are!"

"Say you are sorry or I will stuff snow down your pants."

Ray snickered.

"That's what you need to do to yourself rabbit! Thumper. Humper!"

Ray laughed hysterically until Fraser started shoving snow down the front of his pants.

"No! Benny no! Stop! All right! I'm sorry! Stop!"

Fraser backed off and stood up with his hands on his knees looking down at Ray's supine figure. Ray started scooping the snow out of his pants.

"I am not a rabbit, I enjoy Francesca's company."

He held his hand down to Ray and pulled him up. The pair turned to look over at Francesca who held a snowball in her hand.

"You enjoy my company?"

Fraser quickly stepped behind Ray.

"Yes Francesca. Very much so."

He peeked around Ray's shoulder and felt a snowball whiz past his head.

"Pardon me Ray."

He stepped around Ray to see the panicked expression on Francesca's face.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He took two steps forward before he was jumped from behind by Ray.

"Frannie help me!"

She ran over and the two of them tried to hold Fraser down only to have him squirm out from under them and run to the far side of the yard. He was laughing and holding his hands up.

"Truce! No war on Christmas Eve."

Ray nudged Francesca.

"Admit that you're a rabbit."

Fraser only laughed at him.

"Admit that you're a rabbit Benny and we'll call it a truce."

Fraser nodded his head yes.

"I am a rabbit. Now do we have a truce?"

"Yes we do. Frannie?"

"Yeah I guess so. Can we go in now? I can't feel my feet."

Fraser walked over to them, a smile still on his face.

"But it's so nice out."

She grabbed him by the hand and started moving to the house.

"I have snacks. Cookies and those big fat oranges."

"Navel oranges?"

"Yup. I bought them this morning."

As they walked up to the house Fraser whispered to Francesca.

"I am not a rabbit."

She whispered back to him.

"I know you're not, you're a perv." 

**********

Francesca couldn't believe it. After dinner her mother had suggested that Fraser go home and bring his clothes and gifts back to the house and stay the night. This way he could be there when the family opened the presents in the morning and he could go to church with them. It wasn't like he couldn't walk over in the morning. She knew her mother was doing this for two reasons. One because she didn't want to see Fraser spend Christmas Eve alone and two it would solve the problem of her wanting to go to his place to spend the night with him. 

"Oh come on Ray, give me the keys."

"No. Why can't you walk?"

"Don't be an idiot. We have to bring back his clothes and the gifts. How are we supposed to walk and carry all of that?"

"Then I'll drive you both over and help you bring the stuff back."

"Give me the keys."

Francesca was getting frustrated.

*God is he dense?*

Leaning forward she whispered in Ray's ear.

"It's Christmas Eve and I'd like to spend some time alone with him. Do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Why did you have to tell me that!"

Ray handed her the keys to the Riv looking straight at Fraser.

"See you in a few 'minutes'."

As Ray walked away from them Fraser took Francesca by the arm.

"What did you say to him? He looks mad at me now."

"All I said is I wanted to spend some time alone with you."

"Ah."

"Yup. And he's puttin' two and two together."

"And what do you have in mind?"

She reached over and grabbed his hands.

"How about page twenty-seven."

Fraser stared at her.

"Page twenty-seven?"

*It must be a guy thing because he's just as clueless as Ray.*

"Think Benton. Page twenty-seven. Of a certain book that we both got the other day."

She watched his face as it finally clicked in.

"Really?! Page twenty-seven?"

"Consider this an early Christmas present."

She was rewarded with a very big smile from Fraser. Judging by his reaction the other day and by the way he was starting to act, page twenty-seven must really be something. 

**********

The drive over to Fraser's house was short, but Francesca couldn't help feeling nervous. Turning the ignition off she looked over at him. She had never seen him get this excited over anything before. His breathing was already heavy and he was fidgety.

*What have I gotten myself into?*

Her heart started racing and it wasn't from excitement.

"Benton are you sure this isn't gonna' hurt?"

He glanced over at her and laughed, his fists clenched in his lap.

"You have to trust me. Would I ever do anything to hurt you?"

"No."

Francesca stared out the windshield watching the snow fall. She was still unsure. She felt a gentle touch on her arm.

"I won't hurt you Francesca. This...I can't explain it. You have to do it to know what I'm talking about. But if you are afraid to, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do something that you're uncomfortable with."

"I know, but I said that we would."

"That doesn't matter, If you don't want to we won't. I want you to enjoy what we do, not be afraid of it."

"I know. Lookin' at how you're actin' I know it's gonna' be 'interesting', but the picture. I mean come on. It looks really painful."

"We're not going to do it then. You're not going to enjoy it if you're tense."

"I am not tense."

"I believe that you are. Look at your hands."

Francesca looked at her hands gripping the steering wheel. Her knuckles were white. Jerking them down she placed them in her lap.

"We had better go and get my things Francesca. Ray expects us back soon."

Fraser got out of the car and walked around opening her door for her. Holding his hand out to her he grinned.

"Don't worry. I won't bite you."

She took his hand trying to relax.

"Francesca we are not going to do anything but go and get my things."

He hugged her, rubbing her back.

"But I said..."

Fraser cut her off and pulled her toward the house.

"I know what you said and I'm saying that we are going to do nothing. When you're ready maybe we'll try it someday. Maybe we'll never do it. It doesn't matter." 

**********

They were in the bedroom and Francesca sat on the edge of the bed watching Fraser pack his clothing. He kept grinning at her every time he looked in her direction. She finally had enough.

"What is so funny?"

"Squirrel."

"What?"

"You look like a squirrel."

"That is not funny!"

Fraser chuckled shaking his head.

"I am sorry Francesca, but you do. I can only imagine how I might have appeared to you that time, but you definitely look like a squirrel. How did you put it? Before you hit it?"

She finally smiled back at him.

"You're never gonna' let me live that down are you?"

"No."

Fraser went back to the closet and brought out a garment bag.

"And what's that?"

Fraser unzipped it and showed her.

"A new suit."

"When did you buy it?"

"I was out the other day and I decided that it would be nice if I had something new for Christmas Day. I wouldn't want your family to have a certain membership of the congregation talking about Francesca's boyfriend wearing the same suit two times in a row."

"You're right. Some of those old biddies can be pretty catty, but you didn't have to buy it just because of them."

"I didn't. As you have said I do have a somewhat limited choice of attire."

Zipping the bag closed Fraser picked his bags up and moved to leave the room only to have Francesca block his way out.

"Aren't you forgettin' somethin'?"

"No I believe that I have everything."

She crossed her arms and nodded at the bed. Glancing back he saw nothing on the bed.

"There's nothing there. I have everything."

"You're as bad as Ray."

Reaching over she took the bags from him and set them down.

"We're not gonna' do page twenty-seven, but there's nothing wrong with doing the introduction section. A little making out, the standard missionary position. Does that sound okay to you?"

"Yes I believe I could make do with that."

Francesca stepped forward and shoved him in the chest.

"Make do? I believe I'm spoiling you."

She pushed him back onto the bed stripping her clothes off so he could watch her. Crawling across the bed she straddled his hips and pulled off his shirt.

"I see you're gonna' be cooperative this time."

"Yes. We really don't have a lot of time. Ray's probably looking at his watch as I speak."

"Oh too bad! Maybe if Ray would get a girlfriend he wouldn't worry so much about us."

Francesca made a face.

"What is wrong?"

"I just thought about Ray doin' it with someone. Yuk!"

"Francesca that's not very nice."

She finally stripped Fraser and they began kissing and touching one another. Francesca still felt guilty about her promising page twenty-seven.

*Maybe I can make it up to him another way.*

She maneuvered herself so that she lay on top of him.

"What do you think you're doing Francesca?"

"Oh nothing much. I know how much you like it this way."

Fraser rolled her over pinning her beneath him.

"No, that's not what you said we were to do. You said we would make out."

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Then you said we would do the missionary position."

He nudged her legs open with his knee.

"You do remember what you specified? What you were about to do is not in the introduction section of the book."

"You are a real pain, you know that?"

"Thank you kindly."

He released her arms and knelt over her, looking down into her eyes.

"What are you doin'?"

"Looking at you."

The intensity of his gaze was making her blush, bringing a smile to his lips.

Reaching above her head he picked up the Lucky 13 that was resting on her pillow.

"I'm glad to see that I can still...how would you put it? Make you hot?"

Francesca snickered, her face still pink.

"That's one thing you don't have to worry about Benton."

She looked at him smiling.

"Can I do the honors sir?"

He handed her the condom.

"If you would like."

"Sit up."

He gave her a look.

"Why?"

"Don't you trust me?"

He smiled down at her.

"No."

"I'm not gonna' do anything. It's easier if you sit up. Please."

Fraser sat back on his knees looking warily at her.

"You're not going to do anything?"

Francesca moved and knelt in front of him.

"Maybe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him, pushing her tongue against his lips until he finally opened his mouth. She pulled back giving him a look.

"You can be so difficult sometimes. Just relax."

"But you..."

She covered his mouth again to silence him. She could feel his arms come up slowly around her as he pushed against her.

Dropping the condom back on the bed she ran her hands through his hair pulling him to her. She felt him run his hands down her back and ass slowly rubbing himself against her. He pulled away from her mouth to suck at her neck, lightly nipping her.

"That feels so good Benton."

Her words came out in a breathy whisper. God she loved it when he would touch her like this. Gently. Softly.

When he made his way back to her mouth she gently bit him. She could feel the smile on his lips as she kissed him. He loved it when she would bite him. Something about them and Dief having something in common. Pulling back she pushed him gently away. Kissing the scar on his collar bone she worked her way down his chest and then to his abdomen. As she reach down he grabbed her hand.

"No."

She looked at him smiling.

"Why not? I know you like it. You grit your teeth when I do it."

Fraser looked at her seriously, but a hint of a smile touched his eyes.

"If you do that, we won't be able to do anything else."

"Oh...has the Mountie lost his ability to control himself?"

"If you do that? Yes."

"Then I think we should...get down to the business at hand."

He nodded his head yes. "Okay...where is it?"

She looked down on the bed and picked it up. She pealed the coin open and dangled the condom in front of him.

"Are you positive we need this?"

"Francesca we have already..."

"Okay, okay, I'm kiddin'."

She grabbed his erection to put the condom on hearing an intake of breath from him.

"Oh you really are sensitive tonight aren't you? I must be doin' somethin' right."

She could resist a sharp tug.

"Francesca don't do that!"

"Is that panic I detect?"

She tried not laughing and it came out in a choked sputter.

"No it's not panic."

She could tell that he was getting a little upset with her.

"Okay I'll stop. I don't want you having an accident."

She snickered again.

He pushed her back on the bed and pinned her down.

"You think you're funny don't you? How would you like it if I did this."

He held her down laying his body on hers so she couldn't move her arms. He was smiling evilly at her as he freed one hand and ran it down her side.

"No. Benton you better not be doing what I think you're gonna' do."

"Why not? An eye for an eye. Even Steven."

He lifted his body up enough so that he could slide his hand between her legs, but he found that she had closed them tightly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"How's that smarty pants. What are you gonna' do now?"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Considering I outweigh you. Considering I am stronger than you, I believe that I have many options available to me."

He grinned at her as he wedged a knee between her legs and slowly edged them open.

"I believe that I have ample access now to my intended target."

"Benton this isn't fair and you know it."

"Oh really...and it wasn't fair the other day when you wouldn't let me go."

Francesca started laughing at him.

"That's different. You deserved it."

"As do you."

He caressed her watching her face as he did it. Her eyes closed, her lips parted. The rise and the fall of her chest as her breathing increased.

She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her intently as he softly touched her. He always knew what she liked. How did he know just where she needed to be touched. She could feel the moan building up and she tried to suppress it biting her lip and pushing her head to the side.

She felt him release his hold on her only to slide his arms around her. He again move her legs further apart and slowly pushed himself into her. He didn't pull back out or move from her. When she looked at him he had a gentle smile on his face.

"I love you."

He whispered it, then kissed her gently at first, then with more passion.

Wrapping her arms around him she slowly dug her nails into his back, feeling him arch against her. Then he began to move within her, taking his weight on his arms. She could only think to herself that this is what they meant by lovemaking. This was so good. She could tell that he was again holding back. He always did. But as she felt her body tightening all she could picture was the photo from page twenty-seven.

*What would that be like? Would it feel like this?*

Francesca frantically pushed Fraser up from her.

"Stop!"

She looked at his face. It was a mixture of confusion and a struggle for control. She knew that he was trying really hard not to cum. It was obvious by the pulsing within her that he was ready.

"Francesca."

He swallowed trying to speak.

"What...what's...wrong?"

*This is ridiculous. He can't talk. I can't talk! Geez!*

"I want...I want..."

Fraser leaned his head against her shoulder, gripping the sheets above her head.

"What? What do you ...want."

Taking a deep breath Francesca ran her nails down his back as she spoke.

"I want to try...twenty-seven."

She felt him jerk against her, groaning as he did it.

"No."

It was spoken in a tight voice as he pushed his head down on her shoulder, his body straining against her.

*He did not!*

"Benton? Did you..."

He raised his head slowly, looking embarrassed and shocked at the same time.

"I...I am sorry."

His face and chest began turning a deep shade of red.

"I have never...had this happen before."

It was spoken in a whisper. Francesca started laughing in between gasps for air. She could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Never?"

"No."

She wore a very pleased expression on her face.

"Damn I'm good."

Fraser slowly withdrew from her and rolled off of her. The look of embarrassment still on his face.

"I am sorry."

Turning his head to look to look at her he grinned slightly.

"Yes, you are good."

Tucking against his shoulder Francesca lightly ran her nails down his chest.

"Do you think maybe you could...recover and try it?"

He quickly rolled over so that she was beneath him again.

"I believe that I can do as you request."

She had to admit that he had one of the fastest recovery times that she had ever seen. It really didn't take much on her part to get him ready. Just the idea of getting to do page twenty-seven was enough to excite him.

"What is with you? Did they have somethin' in the water up there where you're from?"

He laughed at her.

"That's exactly what Ray said to me before."

"What?!"

"No! He wasn't revering to this."

He gestured at his erection laughing.

"It was something completely different."

"I would hope so Benton. How do you think I would feel if I found out that Ray had gotten to you first?"

"Would you care to try it now?"

"I'm game, but you had better put your safety on this time. You're pistol has a touchy firing mechanism."

Fraser blinked at her, then began laughing.

"It doesn't matter. I have a speed loader."

"You are sick Benton."

"You started it."

By the time they had arranged themselves into the position Francesca was more curious than afraid.

"This is really awkward Benton. Are you sure that this isn't gonna' hurt?"

He laughed softly in her ear and kissed her neck. She notice that he was again breathing heavily and they hadn't even started.

"No it will not hurt. You will enjoy it."

He began running his hands along her body, kissing her shoulder and arm.

"Francesca you are so beautiful."

She couldn't help giggling.

"I feel like a pretzel Benton and I think I look like one. How could I be beautiful?"

She felt him partially push into her, teasing her.

"Benton?"

He pushed his entire length into her, but again he didn't withdraw. His excitement was evident by his breathing and the way his hands touched her. Then he began to slowly make love to her. The sensation was the same, but it was also different.

*It has to be the positioning.*

He withdrew slowly, then shoved himself back against her. She gasped in shock, clutching at him.

"Oh...God!"

Her voice was choked. He repeated what he had done several times, always watching for her reactions.

"Do you like this Francesca?"

His voice was teasing as he moved against her.

"Yes!"

He kissed her neck, softly stroking her breast, moving his hands along her stomach, pulling her tighter to him. He increased his movements but they weren't as rough. He alternated between smooth long strokes and short quick thrust.

"Benton...oh...please...that is...so...good."

She grabbed at the sheets, pulling them back from the bed as she came. A strangled cry emerged from her throat that shocked her. She heard him yell out something, but she couldn't understand it.

"Oh my God."

She whispered it lightly as they quickly pulled apart from one another.

She rolled over on the bed staring at Fraser, breathing heavily, but with a smile on her lips.

"You were...right. That was..."

She tried to describe how she felt.

"Different?"

Fraser answer for her. She shook her head yes.

"Different."

He moved to lay beside her and pulled her to him. They lay together breathing heavily and looking at each other.

He ran a finger down the side of her face.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

Taking his hand she held it against her chest.

"I know you wouldn't. But the picture. It does look pretty bad."

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We should go back soon. We've been gone too long. Ray will be angry with us as it is."

"Too bad. He knows we're not just packin' clothes and gifts.

"You would think that he'd be happy with us for doin' it here and not on the sofa in the den tonight."

"And we will never be doing something of this nature ever in the den again. It's too dangerous."

"Uh huh."

"Francesca I am serious."

"I know you are, but if I want you to, you will. Because I'm good." She kissed him and sat up.

"Let's get up and go back. I bet you ten to one Ma has the hot cider ready by now." 

**********

They walked into the living room and placed the gifts around the tree. Fraser hugged Francesca from behind.

"Thank you for my early Christmas present."

She couldn't help laughing.

"You're welcome, but we kinda' shared that gift."

Walking back into the foyer Francesca took the garment bag from him.

"I'll take this up to my room and you can go put that one in the den. I'll be down in a few minutes."

She gave him a quick kiss and ran up the stairs.

Walking into the den Fraser glanced at Ray sitting in his recliner. Ray looked up at him as he came in, then he looked at his watch. As Fraser sat down on the sofa Ray began to sing.

"Here comes Peter Cottontail, hoppin' down the bunny trail..."

"Uncle Ray!"

*Shit! Where did Angelo come from?*

Angelo raced up to Ray and grabbed his arm pulling on it.

"No! That's an Easter song! Why are ya' singin' an Easter song? It's Christmas!"

Fraser looked over at Ray smiling.

"Yes Ray. Could you please explain to Angelo why you're singing an Easter song."

"Uh, I...well..."

"Why Uncle Ray?"

Angelo stared up at him waiting for his answer.

"I forgot that it's Christmas?"

Angelo made a face at Ray.

"You're silly!"

He punched him on the arm and ran out of the room.

Ray snapped at Fraser.

"That wasn't very funny!"

Fraser leaned back on the sofa looking calmly back at Ray.

"I'm not the one with the fixation with rabbits."

Ray spat back at him.

"And I'm not the one who has a problem with constantly doing it!"

Fraser held his breath.

*Remain calm. Do not argue with him. He's only baiting you.*

He stared back at Ray not answering him.

"Hey!"

Both men swung to look at Francesca standing in the entrance of the den.

"Knock it off the both of you. It's Christmas Eve. Geez, you would've thought that there were two little boys fightin' in here."

She walked over and sat beside Fraser snuggling against him. She poked him in the chest.

"Twenty-seven."

"Stop it!"

He grinned at her and turned away trying not to laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean? Twenty-seven."

Ray was looking at Francesca knowing that it wasn't something good. Francesca shrugged.

"The twenty-seventh precinct. What else."

Ray looked from Francesca and then to Fraser.

"That is 'not' what it means Frannie."

"And why not?"

Ray pointed at Fraser.

"Because he wouldn't be red in the face and laughin' that's why. You two are sick."

"No we're not sick, we..."

Fraser grabbed Francesca and covered her mouth with his hand.

"How about we all go and see if your mother needs any help in the kitchen. Please."

"Hey. Fine with me."

Ray stood up and walked out of the room. Fraser released Francesca and stood up waving a finger at her.

"No more. You said you wouldn't talk about us."

"All I said was twenty-seven."

"And thanks to you, Ray has a copy of the book."

"Oh come on Benton, what are the chances of him figurin' it out?"

"Francesca, Ray is a detective. He will figure it out sooner or later."

She waved a hand at him.

"He won't even look at it. You worry too much."

She stood up and took his hand in hers.

"Let's go in the kitchen and kiss in front of him."

"Francesca!"

"I'm only kiddin'. Relax. You would've thought that after doin' everything that we did you wouldn't be so uptight."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Well it should."

She pulled him out of the den.

"Let's go help Ma." 

**********

Walking into the kitchen they found Ray slicing vegetables.

"Hey Benny, want a carrot?"

"Ignore him Benton. Ma do you need some more hands?"

"Yes. Please could you both make the stuffing."

They stood over the table tearing apart several loaves of bread. Francesca looked up from the slice in her hand to see Fraser smiling. He walked over to the window.

"It's snowing."

Francesca ran up behind him, excitedly looking out the window.

"Look Ray! It's snowing! We're gonna' have Christmas snow!"

"You never change Frannie. You know Benny, when she was a little kid, she use to get so excited at Christmas that she would almost make herself sick."

"I wasn't that bad. Come on, look at it. Isn't it beautiful?"

Ray walked over and peeked out into the yard.

"Yeah it is."

He walked back to the cutting board and continued chopping up the carrots and potatoes that he had before him.

Fraser remained silent, staring out the window. Francesca looked at him, reaching over she took his hand.

"You miss home don't you?"

He didn't look at her, but kept watching the snow as it drifted to the ground.

"Yes, I do."

Squeezing her hand he turned away from the window and led her back to the table where they continued tearing apart the bread in silence.

*I might as well ask him. He's thinkin' about home now.*

"Benton, if you were ever offered a transfer back to the Territories would you take it?"

He looked at her with a thoughtful expression.

"It would depend."

"Depend on what?"

He smiled at her, then looked down at the table.

"It depends on certain circumstances."

"And what might those circumstances be?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? That's not an answer."

"I can't say because I don't know what my life will be like in the future. Circumstances change and they could alter my decisions or feelings as to whether or not I would go back."

"Now that's a sorta' answer."

"That is the best one that I can give you at this moment."

Francesca smiled.

"It'll do. For now."

Ray kept silent, listening to their exchange. He knew exactly what circumstances Fraser was referring to. Francesca, marriage and children. And he knew that she knew what Fraser meant by his answer to her. She was just trying to force him to say it.

"Ma, I'm done the veggies. What's next?"

His mother walked over to him and set down a large pile of celery and onions.

"You may now dice these for the stuffing."

"How did I get stuck with this?"

"You walked in first Raymondo." 

**********

"Well, I'm gonna' hit the sack. See you guys in the mornin'."

"Goodnight Ray."

"'Night."

Ray looked pointedly at Francesca.

"Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow is gonna' be a busy day."

Francesca only grinned at him. Once he left the room she stood up and got a bag out from behind the sofa. Fraser watched as she pulled a pair of pajamas out.

"Don't look at me like that. I am 'not' spendin' Christmas Eve upstairs in my room alone. Not when you're down here. I'm sleepin' on the sofa with you."

"Francesca is that wise? I do not believe that it will go over well with Ray 'or' your mother."

"Yeah right. Maybe Ray will get peeved, but not Ma. She really likes you. She won't be sayin' anything if she sees me with you as long as I'm wearing these."

Francesca held up the pink flannel pajamas to him.

"These don't exactly scream 'take me'."

She stripped her clothes off and put the flannel pajamas on.

"Your turn."

Fraser got up from the sofa and pulled out his red long johns. She sat watching in amusement as he changed.

"You know we look like two kids on a sleep over."

She patted the sofa.

"Lay down so we can snuggle."

"Yes madam."

They tucked against one another.

"Now isn't this better than sleepin' alone?"

"Yes, much better."

Turning over Francesca hugged and kissed Fraser.

"I can't wait until you see what I got you. You will be so surprised!"

Fraser could see the excitement in her face. She had been dropping hints about how great it was going to be. Now he wondered if what he made her would be much of a present.

He played with the top button of her pajamas as he talked.

"You didn't go over the limit did you?"

"Nope. Benton, you won't believe it when you see it. I couldn't believe it! It's the best gift you're gonna' get tomorrow."

"Then maybe we should go to sleep so that tomorrow comes sooner."

Tucking her head down against his chest she smiled to herself.

*He is gonna' be so surprised!*

"Merry Christmas Frase."

"Merry Christmas Miss Vecchio." 

**********

Fraser could feel the presence of someone in the den with them. Before he had the chance to move a bright light flashed, then he heard laughter. Opening his eyes he saw Maria standing across the room laughing, with a camera in her hands.

"Oh you two are sooo cute! I think I'm gonna' havefta' have this one enlarged."

Fraser nudged Francesca.

"You both look like two little kids!"

She looked Fraser over.

"Do your long johns have a button flap on the butt?"

This time Fraser shook Francesca.

"Huh?"

Francesca looked up at Fraser with blurry eyes.

"Francesca, Maria is taking pictures of us."

"Frannie!"

As she turned her face to the voice a light flashed in her face.

"Maria!"

Francesca yelled and jumped off the sofa. Tripping she fell to the floor. Maria screamed and laughed, running out of the room.

"Maria!"

Francesca scrambled to her feet and ran after her sister.

Fraser lay back down running his hands over his face. Life with the Vecchio's was one adventure after another. He sat up and looked cautiously around. Standing he strained to listen if Maria was coming back. He quickly stripped off his long johns and pulled his jeans on. With his shirt in his hand he walked out into the foyer, only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. Maria ran into the kitchen laughing as Fraser blinked trying to clear his vision.

*Is this how it is at Christmas here?*

Francesca came running down the stairs.

"Where is she?"

Fraser pointed into the kitchen. Francesca ran in, then he heard them yelling and laughing. Pulling his shirt on he walked in and saw Francesca grappling with Maria, trying to get the camera from her.

"Maria give it to me!"

"No way Frannie!"

Seeing Fraser, Maria laughed as she spoke.

"God knows I could probably sell the pictures of you to the women at the station."

Fraser stared back at Maria feeling the heat rise in his face.

*Dear Lord. Can't I make it through one day without blushing?*

Francesca put her hands on her hips.

"That's enough Maria."

Maria backed away.

"Okay, okay, I'm only kiddin'. But you're not gettin' these pictures. They'll go with all the other photos in the Christmas album. Oh, by the way Benton, Merry Christmas. Wait here. I'll go and bring everyone down."

As Maria left Fraser turned to Francesca.

"Is it like this every Christmas?"

"Yeah it is. Fun isn't it?"

She flung herself at Fraser hugging him tightly.

"Merry Christmas Benton Fraser."

She pulled him down to her kissing him deeply, only letting him go when she knew he was reacting to her.

"Merry Christmas to you Francesca."

He backed her up against the refrigerator and kissed her the same way as she had done to him. Only he prolonged it, which proved to be a mistake in the Vecchio home.

There was a flash of the camera.

"A porn shot! Nice!"

Then the fading laughter of Maria echoed in the hall as she ran. Fraser sighed hugging Francesca.

"May I please catch her and stop her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she hasn't gotten to Ray yet."

She smiled a satisfied smile.

"When she's done with Ray then things will quiet down a little."

They could hear screaming and laughter coming from upstairs.

"She's in his room now." 

**********

Francesca lead Fraser into the living room.

"Sit down here."

He sat in a large overstuffed chair in the corner of the room, then Francesca sat in his lap.

"Ray is going to say something when he sees us."

"We're not at the station. Besides this is the best seat to watch the kids open their presents. Wait until you see their faces. It's priceless."

Fraser watched in amusement as Maria's three children filed into the room one by one. The lights on the tree were on, Christmas music played in the background. It was very homey. Once Ma, Tony and Ray came in and sat down Maria nodded to them.

"Go ahead."

Fraser jumped in surprise at the shrieking noises coming for the children as they tore into their gifts. Francesca looked at him grinning.

"You've never seen anything like this before have you?"

He shook his head no.

"No. This is.."

He paused at a loss for words. Francesca filled in the word he was looking for.

"Chaos?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him.

"If you think this is bad with three kids imagine what it will be like when we have four."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before looking back at the children. She said their children. It made Fraser happy thinking about Francesca and him having their own family. He hugged her back resting his head on her shoulder. 

**********

"You guys have anything left to open?"

"No!"

Three voices called out loudly.

"Santa left us a lot!"

Angelo blurted out as he sat holding a truck in his hands.

"Yes he did."

Maria stood up and walked over to the tree.

"How do you guys want to do this? Do you want me to hand the gifts out or do you want to sit next to the tree and open them?"

Francesca stood up and grabbed Fraser's hand, pulling him across the room.

"I want to sit by the tree."

Francesca sat cross-legged by a pile of gifts patting the space next to her. All of the adults sat around the tree while the children sat on the chairs and sofa playing with some of their toys. As the adults started opening their gifts Fraser watched enrapt. He hadn't even touched a single gift when Francesca finally noticed what he was doing.

"Benton is somethin' wrong?"

"No."

He had a big grin on his face.

"It's rather overwhelming."

"You've never had Christmas like this?"

Fraser opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, trying to think of how to describe his Christmas days as a child. He absently played with a ribbon on a package as he spoke.

"Christmas was...not anything like this. We never had a real tree such as this one. It was a bush or sometimes nothing. We never had many decorations either. I remember my father using emergency flares as lights because we had run out of candles. Most of the time he wasn't there anyway."

Fraser smiled sadly.

"Dinner was whatever could be caught. Caribou, beaver or something equally unusual. And as for toys..."

He sighed.

"I was never allowed to have any toys. My grandparents felt that they were wasteful."

"Oh Benton, that is so sad!"

It was spoken by Maria and she was crying. Fraser tucked his head down in embarrassment. Everyone had stopped opening their gifts and had been listening to him talking to Francesca.

"I apologize. I didn't mean for everyone to hear me."

"Benny you're kiddin' right?"

"Actually Ray...no."

Francesca reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You're never gonna' have that type of Christmas again."

She picked up a box and handed it to Fraser.

"Here. Open this."

He looked at the tag.

"I'm almost afraid to."

"Why? Who's it from?"

"It's from Ray."

He looked over at Ray who was grinning back at him. He pulled the ribbon off and carefully unwrapped the box. He slowly opened the lid and looked in. He started laughing and quickly closed the box.

"What is it?"

Francesca reached for the box, but he pulled it away from her.

"No."

"Oh come on Benton. Let me see it."

He looked over at Ray and shook his head. Reaching inside he pulled the gift out of the box. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"Ray that is not funny."

"He thinks so."

Ray pointed at Fraser who was still laughing, holding up a stuffed toy rabbit.

Tony spoke up.

"Why in the hell did you buy him a toy rabbit?"

"It's between Benny and me. You don't need to know."

Fraser ran his fingers over the rabbit.

"Thank you very much for the present Ray. Every time that I look at it I will think of Francesca."

Francesca slapped him on the arm.

"Benton!"

He pulled away from her laughing.

"I am sorry Francesca, but I will."

"Here. Open another one, but save my gifts for last."

"If I have to open yours last then you have to save mine for last as well." 

**********

They continued opening up their presents until only their gifts to each other were left. Ray leaned forward in his spot by the tree, eager to see what the secret gifts were.

"Benton I want you to open yours last."

"Why?"

"Just humor me. Please?"

She pulled over her gift from Fraser. It was a large package wrapped in bright gold foil paper. A red ribbon and bow on the package had a card attached to it.

"Open the card first or last?"

"First."

Francesca tore open the envelope. She stared at the card, flipping it over and then back again.

"Where did you get this?"

Fraser looked confused.

"The paper? At the art store in the mall."

"You drew this?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful."

Francesca held the card up so that everyone could see it.

"Hey that's our house. I thought you could only draw faces Benny."

It was a detailed pen and ink sketch of their house, complete with Christmas decorations. She looked closer at the picture.

"Look. There's Diefenbaker and Angelo."

"Let me see!"

Angelo scrambled off the sofa and looked at the card, pointing at it excitedly.

"That's me!"

She finally opened the card, reading the script inside.

*Even his handwriting is beautiful.*

It was in simple words that he expressed all that they had been through and all the things that the future could hold for them. She definitely did not want anyone else reading this. This was private. It was meant only for her.

 

"What's it say Frannie?"

Maria was looking at her curiously. She had never seen Francesca close to tears over a card before.

"It's private Maria."

Her comment brought a smile to Fraser's face. She reached over and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

Fraser looked at her expectantly. Hopefully she would like her gift as much as she liked the card. Francesca took the ribbon and bow off and carefully tore the paper off. Opening the box she pulled the tissue paper back to see what was inside.

"You have to take this back."

She looked up at Fraser angrily.

"You promised not to spend over the limit. We agreed on fifty dollars."

Fraser went to answer her.

"But Francesca..."

"No! Take it back!"

Ray didn't want to see them fighting on Christmas day.

"Frannie, why not keep it. So he spent a little over the limit you agreed on."

Fraser turned to Ray.

"But Ray...."

Francesca pulled the gift out of the box. It was an intricately carved wooden music box. Maria's eyebrows shot up.

"Geez Benton! Ray she should be angry. Frannie do you know how much those things cost?"

Fraser shifted to look at Maria.

"But Maria...."

He wheeled around and looked at Francesca when she spoke.

"Yes I know! They cost anywhere between three hundred and four hundred dollars!"

She spat it out in a heated voice.

"Francesca!"

Fraser had gotten tired of being cut off by everyone and yelled at her. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I am sorry for yelling, but would you please listen to me. I can 'not' take it back."

"Why not?!"

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Look at the lid, then open it up."

Francesca stared at the lid. The carving was delicate and beautiful.

"This looks familiar."

She sat staring at it, her brow knitted in concentration.

"Oh my God!"

She looked up at Fraser.

"Have you figure out what it is?"

Her mouth had dropped open. She couldn't believe it.

"This is the picture from the magazine. This is from 'Our Mountain'!"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out."

"You made this?"

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Francesca was speechless. There seemed to be no limit to the things that he could do.

"This is unbelievable."

"Open it."

She pulled the lid back and music began to play. She started laughing in delight.

"This is the theme song. The one where Analise stands on top of the mountain and proclaims it as their mountain!"

"That is the one part of the box that I did buy. Do you remember that day at the mall? When I made you turn around so I could go and buy you something."

"Yes I remember."

She grinned remembering how he had insulted the two catty ex-friends that were attacking her.

"And what is this?"

"That is the rest of your present."

She unwrapped the small box and found a thin gold bracelet.

"Benton this is nice (she held up the bracelet), but I love the music box best."

She grabbed him and hugged him.

"Thank you very much."

She sat holding the music box in her lap looking at the details.

"This is so beautiful."

"I'm pleased that you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it!"

She picked up a box and handed it to Fraser.

"Open this first. It's not the main gift."

Fraser peeled the paper back, grinning when he pulled the box open. He held a t-shirt up to his chest. It had a Canadian flag with the words in bold red lettering saying 'Made in Canada' on it.

"You don't have any fun shirts. The closest thing you have is your 'Property of the RCMP' shirt."

"Thank you Francesca."

He folded the shirt back up and set the box aside.

He looked at Francesca, noticing how excited she was getting. What could she have gotten him that would cause her to act like this? Picking up the box that she pushed over to him he hefted its weight.

"It is a book."

"Oh come on Benton, don't ruin the surprise. Just open it!"

Pulling the paper back he opened the box, a surprised look appeared on his face.

"This is old. Where did you find this?"

"At Carol's Use Bookstore downtown. Do you like it?"

"Yes."

Ray craned his neck to get a look at it.

"What's it about Benny?"

Ray couldn't believe that Frannie would get that excited over a book. Fraser held it up.

"It is a book on the Yukon and North West Territories."

Placing the book on his lap he slowly turned the pages, smiling as he recognized things. He got more excited when he realized that some of the photos were from his home.

"Look!"

Ray had never seen Fraser look so excited or happy.

"What? Let me see."

Fraser pointed at a picture.

"It's my father's cabin! And here's our sled team. This is home Ray!"

Francesca watched Fraser in anticipation.

"Benton."

He looked quickly up from the book still smiling.

"Turn the page to the book mark."

There was a thin, red silk ribbon marking a page. He looked at her curiously. This is what she had been so excited about.

He slowly opened the book to the marked page, his smile fading. He sat staring at the picture running his hand across it.

Maria leaned forward trying to see what Fraser was looking at.

"What's the picture of Frannie?"

Francesca waved her off. She moved over and sat next to him.

"Benton. Do you like it?"

He didn't answer her, but nodded his head yes, never taking his eyes off of the page. Putting the book down in his lap he reached over and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Francesca."

His voice was almost a whisper. When he pulled away from her she saw that he was crying. Yes, she had done well.

"Benny can we see it?"

Fraser took a deep breath and wiped a hand over his face. He picked the book up, turning it so that everyone could see it. The photo took up the entire page of the oversized book. It was a black and white photo of two Mounties. One older, the other much younger, standing side by side.

"Hey that's your dad!"

"Yes Ray."

"Who's the other..."

Ray squinted and moved forward, his eyes popping open.

"That's you! Geez you look like a little kid! How old were you?"

Fraser's face got red. He always did look younger than he really was and when he was a young man he was always mistaken for a boy in his early teens.

"I was nineteen Ray. This was taken shortly after my graduation from the academy. I remember there was a photographer in the area that wanted us to pose for some pictures. I never did know why. Now I do. This was one of the few times that I got to work with him."

He set the book back in his lap still looking at the picture.

"My father was about the same age as I am now when this was taken."

*At my age my father was married, widowed and had a son.*

He sighed and turned the page. His sadness was soon replaced by happier memories. Each page held pictures of places that he had lived in, visited or heard about. This book was home. He reached over and hugged Francesca again.

"This is the best gift that anyone has ever given me. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome Benton. I'm glad you like it."

Ray looked around the room.

*This place is too quiet.*

Clapping his hands together he spoke.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm starvin'. Who wants pancakes and eggs?"

The kids jumped up and ran for the kitchen. Everyone got up except for Fraser and Francesca. Ray stopped at the door.

"Are you two comin'?"

"In a minute Ray."

Francesca turned back to Fraser.

"So how did you like your first Vecchio Christmas?"

"It was nice. Your family is so different from how mine was."

"Yeah. We're different all right."

She looked at him expectantly. Fraser didn't know what she was waiting for.

"What?"

"Do I get my Christmas kiss?"

"Francesca, what was that in the kitchen?"

"That was my Christmas grope. I want a kiss."

Setting the book aside, Fraser stood up and pulled Francesca up to him. Wrapping his arms around her he looked down at her.

"Merry Christmas."

Embracing her he kissed her deeply, softly caressing her back.

"Hey!"

They broke apart startled.

"Come and eat breakfast while it's hot."

"Ray! Please stop doing that!"

"I told you Frannie. It will always happen because you two are always goin' at it. Get use to it. Come and eat. We have to get ready for church soon and if you don't eat now you'll starve before mass is over."

He smiled and ducked out of the room leaving them alone to continue their kiss. 

**********

"You're sure that this is okay?"

Fraser was standing in Francesca's room in only his boxers. She was in her underwear, a dress in her hand.

"Why do you worry so much? We're gettin' changed to go to church, we're not having sex."

"But would your mother..."

Francesca reached over and placed a hand on his mouth.

"I've told you before, Ma likes you. A lot. She won't say anything."

"Liking someone and letting them get undressed in front of their daughter are two entirely different things. How do you know she's not going to be upset?"

He looked at her waiting for an answer as he pulled his pants on.

Francesca thought back to her talk with her mother after Fraser had taken her to the opera. Her mother knew she would sleep with Fraser if given the chance and she had to know that they had been sleeping together for some time now. Her mother may have been old school, but she wasn't stupid.

"Benton."

Francesca slipped on her dress turning her back to him so he could zip it up. She then sat on her bed with her shoes in her hand.

"Ma knows that we have sex. She has to. She's not blind. She talked to me about it even before we did anything."

Fraser stopped buttoning his shirt, his expression unsure.

"You're mother talked about us? Having sex?"

"Don't look so shocked. I'll quote her. Get to know him before you 'know' him. She said that to me before we even did anything. Didn't you ever wonder why I never tried something for so long?"

He tucking his shirt in he zipped his trousers, smiling at her.

"I thought that you were worried about what Ray would do if we did anything. That's what I worried about."

He chuckled softy.

"When he pulled his car up to me that morning I thought that I was a dead man."

Francesca smiled back at him.

"You know Ray wouldn't have shot you."

"Maybe he wouldn't shoot me, but from his previous reaction, I thought he was going to hit me."

"But he didn't. You have to hand it to him, he stayed reasonably calm. Look at him now. He's finally startin' to loosen up about us bein' together."

Fraser thought about the stuffed rabbit that Ray gave him this morning. She was right.

Francesca pulled her shoes on and stood up, walking over to Fraser who was adjusting his tie.

"Here, let me do that."

She tighten the knot, then smoothed down the front if his shirt. She started grinning at him.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"No Francesca. What are you thinking?"

She paused looking at him. His blue eyes were staring back at her.

"Don't you feel like we're already married or something?"

He stopped buttoning his jacket and smiled shyly at her.

"Yes."

"Stop that Benton."

"Stop what?"

"Lookin' so cute. You're up to somethin' I can tell."

"No I'm not. I'm getting dressed for church."

He held his hands out to her and as she touched them he interlaced her fingers in his, bringing them up to his lips he kissed them.

"I am not up to anything."

Pulling her to him her kissed her forehead, then her eyes, then her lips, never letting her hands go.

Francesca opened her eyes back up to find him staring at her. His gaze was making her feel as if he were seeing into her, not at her. It was very disconcerting.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"I'm trying to see all of you Francesca."

"And what do you see?"

"You. Goodness. Light. Someone I can understand."

He released her hands and wrapped his arms loosely around her, leaning in he kissed her gently. Hugging her he whispered in her ear.

"I love you more every day Francesca."

He had said the words before, but for some reason, the way he said them now made her want to cry.

"I love you too Benton."

She hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder, feeling him softly stroke her hair.

Maria knocked at the door.

"Are you two decent?"

Francesca slowly backed away from Fraser, adjusting the lapels of his jacket.

"Yes Maria, you can come in."

Looking at the two of them she didn't know what to think.

"Am I interruptin' anything?"

"No. We were about to come down."

"Good. Ray thought that maybe you guys were tryin' to get a quickie in."

Maria watched as both of them blushed. She grinned evilly at them.

"You did not!"

Fraser looked at her, his face getting redder.

"No, we did not. We were talking."

"Uh huh. Well let's get crackin', the church will be packed today."

As they walked down the stairs Maria looked at Fraser.

"Are you gonna' sing with the choir today."

"No, I would prefer to sit with the family."

Ray was standing at the bottom of the steps staring at them. As they walked into the foyer he spoke to Maria.

"Well, was I right?"

Fraser looked directly at Ray.

"No."

Ray raised his eyebrows.

"No? That's good. Now I don't have to force you two to go to confessional after mass." 

**********

After the mass was ended Fraser excused himself and walked over to talk privately with Father Behan. Every once in a while Father Behan would look in the direction of the Vecchio's and smile.

"Frannie, what's Benny doin'?"

"How should I know? Do I look like I can read minds?"

"You have such a smart mouth. And in church too."

They watched as Fraser shook Father Behan's hand and walked back to them.

"What was that all about Benny?"

Fraser looked at Ray blankly.

"I had some personal questions to ask the Father."

Ray sighed.

"Don't tell me. You can't tell me."

"Yes Ray."

"How would I have ever guessed that?" 

**********

Everyone changed out of their church clothes into more comfortable clothing like jeans and sweaters once they returned home to the Vecchio house. Tony and Ray lounged around in the den watching footballs games. Maria and Mrs. Vecchio were in the kitchen preparing a light lunch for everyone. Fraser had pulled Francesca outside to play in the snow after asking them if they needed any help. Maria shooed them out the door. She was now looking out the window into the yard watching them as her children and Diefenbaker ran around the two figures laughing.

Ray walked into the kitchen grabbing some crackers off of a plate on the table.

"Ray come and look at them."

"Maria I see enough of it all the time."

"Come on Ray. Just look."

He walked over to the window and looked out.

"When have you ever seen him look this happy?"

Ray watched Fraser and Francesca. They looked so relaxed with each other as they packed the snow onto the snowman that they were building. Fraser's whole demeanor was open. Every movement, every smile, every gesture seemed different to Ray.

"Never. I've never seen him act like this."

"They're really lucky to have found each other."

Maria looked at Ray grinning.

"You're next you know."

"Oh no! Don't even start! You're not settin' me up with anyone."

"I won't, but I bet he starts lookin' for you."

She gestured out the window.

"Benny? You're nuts. He can't even talk to women and you think he's gonna' set me up with one?"

Ray snorted.

"That'll be the day."

"I bet he will. Now that he's found what he wants, he's gonna' start worryin' about you. He's gonna' want you to be as happy as he is."

Maria smiled knowingly and patted Ray on the shoulder.

"You had better polish up on your datin' skills Ray. It's gonna' happen." 

**********

Dinner was an event. There was more food than was necessary and everyone ate until they were stuffed. Francesca paid close attention to Fraser as he ate.

*Ray was right. He doesn't like junk food, but he sure can pack away the vegetables.*

He caught her watching him eat.

"What?"

"I'm just watchin' you to see what you like to eat."

Fraser leaned into her and whispered.

"I like to eat you."

"Benton!"

Francesca yelled it out. The entire table stopped eating and looked at her. Her face turned red. She hit Fraser on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Francesca?"

He looked at her innocently, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Nothin'. Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to shout."

Yelling at the table was normal for the Vecchio's, but screaming at Christmas dinner was frowned upon by her mother. Francesca pulled Fraser's arm and whispered to him.

"You're gonna' pay for that."

He whispered back to her.

"I certainly hope so." 

**********

Dinner was over. Christmas was over. The gifts, going to mass.

*God I hate when Christmas is over.*

Francesca put on her jacket and walked through the kitchen heading out to the back porch.

"Maria, I'll be out on the porch for a while."

"Okay Frannie."

Maria smiled at the retreating figure of her little sister. She was such a drama queen. Always getting depressed after Christmas was over with. 

**********

Fraser stood out on the front porch staring at the street lights wishing he could see the stars. Kneeling down he spoke to Diefenbaker.

"So what do you think Diefenbaker? Should we add her to the pack?"

Dief gave a short answering bark.

"Thank you. I was hoping you would approve."

He ruffled the fur behind Dief's ears and walked back into the house. Francesca wasn't in the den so he went to the kitchen.

"Maria do you know where Francesca is?"

"She's on the back porch."

"Thank you kindly."

*He is so polite. Frannie is so lucky.* 

**********

He found Francesca standing by the porch railing looking out into the yard. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Francesca?"

Leaning back into him she sighed.

"I hate when Christmas is over. I can't help it. I get so depressed. Now I have to wait a whole year before I can have this 'feeling' again."

She sighed and covered Fraser's hands with her own. They stood together silently for a few minutes.

Fraser slowly released her and stood back a bit from her.

"Francesca."

She didn't turn around, she kept staring out at the yard.

"Francesca look at me please."

Turning around she noticed that Fraser was eyeing her nervously. When he began to talk his voice was slightly shaky.

"I know we have been together for a only short time, but I know that I will never be able to find what I have with you with anyone else."

Taking a deep breath he reached into his jacket and pulled a small box out. Francesca's eyes widened.

He moved down and knelt before her on one knee, opening the box he presented it to her.

"I love you and I'm asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me Francesca Vecchio."

"Oh my God."

It came out as a whisper.

*He's askin' me to marry him!*

She had thought about this moment for some time now, but she wasn't prepared for the emotions that ran through her. Love, fear, nervousness and apprehension. But love was the strongest emotion of them all. In a tearful voice she answered him.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Benton."

She watched as he smiled at her and took the ring out of the box. With trembling hands he slipped the ring on her finger. She stared at it in shock. He asked her to marry him! Fraser stood up and took her hands in his. His voice was still shaky as he spoke to her.

"I promise to do everything that I can to make you happy."

Francesca couldn't help it. She hugged him tightly to her and began to cry, her voice muffled in his jacket.

"I can't believe you asked me."

She started laughing.

"Ray is gonna' be pissed."

Fraser laughed as he hugged her.

"I know."

They pulled slowly away and Francesca finally took a close look at the ring on her hand.

"Benton this is way too expensive. How could you afford this?"

"You may thank Inspector Thatcher. I used some of the money from the back pay that I received."

"It's beautiful."

It was a marque cut diamond. It had to be at least a carat Francesca thought.

*It's so big.*

She reached up and wiped a tear from Fraser's cheek.

"You know you're the first man that I've met that wasn't afraid to cry in front of me."

"You can thank Ray for that."

He lent down and kissed her holding her tightly. She was really his now. When he moved from her he held her hands, slowly walking backwards.

"I believe we should go in and tell them."

Francesca laughed as she tightened her grip around his hands.

"This will be fun."

They walked into the kitchen expecting to find Maria, but the room was empty.

"This will make it easier. They're probably all in the den."

She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, holding Fraser's hand tighter.

"Are you as nervous as I am?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Let's go Francesca. We have to get this over with."

"Oh boy."

She took another deep breath and watched as Fraser did the same thing. They looked at one another and sputtered out their laughter.

"This is ridiculous Francesca. We're both adults. We shouldn't be afraid to tell them."

He picked her up and walked out into the foyer before he set her down.

"The sooner they know the better. Are you ready?"

Francesca bit her lip.

"Yes."

They walked cautiously into the den. Ma was reading and Ray, Tony and Maria were watching television. Maria turned to them as they walked into the room.

"I was wondering when you two were coming back in. You have to be freezing."

Maria looked at Francesca's face.

*Oh no. She's been crying. Why in the heck would she be cry in'?*

"What's wrong Frannie?"

Ray turned around when he heard Maria ask what was wrong. Smiling brightly Francesca flung her left hand out in front of Maria's face. Maria stared at her hand in shock, then she jumped up out of her chair yelling.

"Frannie! Oh my God!"

Grabbing Francesca she hugged her, then she grabbed her hand looking at the ring.

"I can't believe it!"

She looked at Fraser who was standing behind Francesca, looking nervous as hell. She could see that he was waiting for Ray's reaction.

Even Tony stood up and walked over. Taking Francesca's hand he looked at the ring.

"Christ Ray, look at the size of this thing."

He grabbed Fraser by the hand and shook it.

"You did good Fraser."

He shocked everyone by hugging Fraser and patting him on the back.

"Welcome to the family."

When Mrs. Vecchio stood up and walked over to them the room grew silent. This was the only person whose opinion really mattered. She didn't look at the ring, she looked directly at the two nervous figures that stood before her.

"Are you certain about this Benton? Do you truly love my daughter enough to marry her?"

Fraser didn't hesitate in his reply.

"Yes Ma."

"And you Francesca. Do you feel the same way?"

"Oh God yes Ma."

Mrs. Vecchio hugged Francesca, then Fraser. She then turned to Ray.

"Raymondo, you have said nothing. What are your feelings concerning this?"

Ray stared at them, his heart beating fast in his chest.

*God I can't believe he did it! He's gonna' marry Frannie.*

Running a hand over his head he let out a sigh.

"There's not much I can do about it. You two are obviously ready even if I'm not."

Ray finally smiled at them, watching the relief in their faces as he did it. Hugging Francesca he whispered in her ear.

"I hope you know what you're gettin' into."

"I do Ray. This is what I want."

Fraser looked like he was ready to pass out as Ray turned to him.

"Well Benny, I guess this means Tom Dougherty isn't gonna' be my brother-in-law."

Fraser blinked in confusion, then he finally grinned at Ray.

"No I believe that is impossible now."

Ray shook Fraser's hand.

"Congratulations."

*Oh what the hell.*

Pulling Fraser into a hug, he clapped on the back. When he released him, he smiled.

"You had better not hurt her..."

Fraser finished his sentence.

"Or you will kill me. Understood Ray."

They all stood together taking a few minutes to admire Francesca's ring.

"Since it's Christmas and this is a special occasion, how about a toast?"

"That's a good idea Ray. I'll go and get the glasses and wine out."

Maria drug Francesca and her mother out to the kitchen, their happy voices could be heard as they walked away. Tony flopped back in a chair and began channel surfing. Ray stared at Fraser who looked like he was finally starting to relax.

"Are you sure about this Benny? Is this what you really want?"

"Yes Ray. This is more than I had hoped for."

*Yeah his mind is set. There's no tryin' to talk him out of it.*

Ray turned to Tony.

"You comin'?"

"Huh?"

"For a drink."

"Sure."

Tony heaved himself out of the chair and followed Ray and Fraser into the kitchen.

As they entered the room Francesca looked at Fraser, a smile still plastered on her face. She was playing nervously with the ring on her finger. Occasionally sneaking glances down at it.

*I can 'not' wait to go to work and stick this in Cathy's face!*

Fraser walked over to her and drew her into him so that he was holding her from behind. Leaning against the counter he observed the room.

Maria was filling the glasses up with wine. Mrs. Vecchio had brought out some cheese and crackers and was arranging them on a plate. Tony was digging through the refrigerator to find something else to eat. And Ray. Ray was actually looking at him and Francesca with a smile on his face. Fraser returned it with one of his own.

"Okay who wants to make the toast?"

Maria looked at Fraser.

"Benton?"

He shook his head no.

"I believe that as head of the household the honor falls on Ray."

"Me?"

"Yes Ray. You."

"Oh boy. Let's see. I'm not really good at this stuff. Give me a second to think."

Maria handed the glasses out, then stood next to Ray.

"Are you ready?"

Ray turned the stem of the glass in his hand.

"It's not much on such a short notice."

He let out a breath, then began to speak.

"Here's hoping that the two of you find together what you've been searching for all of your lives. Happiness and love. Congratulations to the both of you."

Ray raised his glass and took a sip.

Francesca who was already keyed up emotionally started crying. She set her glass down and ran over to Ray hugging him.

"Geez Frannie, it wasn't that good."

"Yes it was. Thank you Ray."

"You're welcome. And I'm serious about what I said."

"I know you are."

Fraser walked over to Ray, looking nervous again.

"I'd like to thank you too Ray."

"What for Benny?"

He took Francesca's hand in his, squeezing it as he talked.

"You could have made things really difficult for us if you had wanted to. I know you really didn't approve of my being with Francesca and you still have reservations about us."

Ray started to speak, but Fraser held up a hand to stop him.

"But you have never tried to interfere to the point where you wouldn't let us be together."

He paused taking a deep breath.

"You have always been there for me ever since I arrived in Chicago. I'd like to know that when the time comes, would you do me the honor of being my best man."

Fraser looked at Ray, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe he actually worked up the courage to say all of it to Ray.

Ray smiled warmly back at Fraser.

"The honor is all mine Benny. Yeah I'll do it."

Maria looked at Francesca, the excitement evident on her face.

"When's the date Frannie?"

"I don't know, he just asked me. Oh Maria this is gonna' be so much fun! I'll have to pick a date. Then book the church and hall. Order the flowers and invitations. Oh and we're gonna' have a great time findin' a gown! I can't wait to start!"

Francesca hugged Fraser and gave him a kiss. Ray looked at his sister like she was nuts.

"Fun? Plannin' a wedding is 'not' fun."

He looked at Fraser.

"They aren't fun at all. They're a livin' hell. I hope you're ready for all of it."

Fraser looked back at Ray wondering if he was kidding. By the look on Ray's face he could tell that he wasn't.

"Oh dear."

END


End file.
